Noctis de Cadere, Noctis de Hiems
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Waking up after sacrificing his life was a big surprise for Noctis. Even more so when he found out that this wasn't the Eos, but instead a place called Remnant. It's get worse when Noctis discovers a powerful sinister group that plans to destroy the kingdoms and take over the world. Well Noctis has already saved one world, so how hard can this be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's Finally over"

Noctis has fulfilled his destiny, he has ridden the world of the star scourge and brought an end to Ardyn. The immortal monster had breathed his last before finally being put down. With him gone, light will soon return to Eos after ten years. Noctis had chased him into the one place only he can, inside the Crystal of Eos. It was there where the final blow had been dealt.

Now it was over, along with his life. Noctis knew that to end the man that caused all this, his life must be sacrificed. As the last pieces of Ardyn vanished before his eyes Noctis closed his own and awaited for death to come.

He could feel it; his body being reduced to nothing. As it happened, Noctis's mind drifted to his friends. Prompto, Ignis, Gladio. The three men who had become a family to him. He would miss them, dearly. Then Talcott, Iris and even Aranea who had grown on him. Noctis knew that he would miss them all. He only wished that he could have spent more time with them.

The last king of Lucis soon faded away. Leaving this world for the last time.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Noctis was supposed to be dead. He sacrificed his life to end to scourge and save his world. Yet here he was. Drifting in complete darkness. It was unlike the inside of the crystal. There were no gods that was communicating with him, no kings of the past to aid him. It was empty, completely empty.

Noctis tired to speak but his mouth would produce no sound. Could not move for his body remained stiff. Could not see for this place was shrouded in complete darkness. The king did not know how long he was in here. Was it days? Maybe weeks? Even Months?

Noctis did not get an answer, because things began to change. A light appeared before him and with it a voice.

 _Remember Noctis, Wheresoever you may go the line of Lucis goes with you._

"Father?"

 _Walk tall, My son._

The light was coming closer and his body began to feel as if it were falling. He could hear himself breathe, hear himself darkness that encompassed him was gone along with the light. Noctis could see something! He saw the sky, and the stars that shined bright! He saw deep forest trees and a ground that was coming dangerously close to his fa-

* * *

There was comfort in waking up in a bed, for Noctis could not remember the last time he slept in one. He could do without the sun hitting his face, he never did enjoy that feeling because it meant he had to get up. So instead Noctis grabbed the covers and pulled it closer to his face. Shielding his eyes from the annoyance that is the sun.

The annoying sun…

Just like that, the King of Lucis quickly put himself into a sitting position. He took look around his surroundings and immediately knew that he was in a hospital. The bed that had metal rails on its side. The bandages that was wrapped around his body. The sound of people walking outside his room. The beeping that came from the heart monitor that was right next to him.

"I'm alive?" Noctis gave a deep breath and placed a hand over his heart, he could feel it beating. Noctis pinched his skin as well and felt pain. He took comfort in this, for it meant that he was truly alive.

"I'm alive...I'm alive. Haha I'm alive! ALIVE!" Noctis didn't know how or why but he was alive. Perhaps the gods had shown him mercy and granted him a second life? Or was it Gentiana herself that was responsible and not the others? Could it be Noctis's father, Regis who is responsible? Maybe fate itself decide to spare him? Noctis didn't know and he didn't care. He is alive and that alone was enough for him to break out in a wide smile and raise his hands straight into the air. He soon regretted that as his body sent waves of pain. Noctis, in his moment of joy had forgotten just how sore his body would be.

"Right, right. Fought an immortal being, yeah that will takes its toll on you."

Noctis began massaging the muscles in his body. Still the soreness did little to rid the huge smile that was on his face.

"Now just where the hell am I?"

He carefully got up from his bed and walked towards the window. Through there Noctis was able to get a good view of this area, he was thankful that his room was in a high floor.

"Can't be Crown city, place isn't in rubble." Indeed the city in front of him was completely untouched from destruction. Noctis began to look for any landmarks that might give him an idea of where he is. He found none, telling that wherever he was it wasn't his home.

The man moved away from the window, deciding to figure out his location at a later time. Instead Noctis took towards the mirror in his hospital room. The man took a brief moment to examine himself, wondering if he had aged another ten years or so like the last time.

He took one look at himself before his eyes became wide.

"The hell…"

He took one look into the mirror and immediately noticed a change. He looked...younger, ten years younger. No longer was Noctis sporting a beard nor did he looked like the thirty year old man he was moments before his death. He looked twenty again.

That was not the only change.

Their was also his eyes, they had changed. Noctis eye color were no longer blue, instead the his eyes were sporting sliver. Now Noctis knew he was no eye doctor, if anything that was Ignis specialty. Yet he was pretty damn sure that eye colors don't just change for no reason.

Noctis does the only thing he can do in a situation like this. Rationalize.

"I don't understand." Though he was falling. "Why am I ten years younger? Why are my eyes sliver? What's going on?" He gently ran a hand over his own face and tried to get a grip in the revelation he was now facing. He finally managed to calm himself after a few minutes have passed.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention away from the mirror. Noctis turned to see a female doctor walking in. The streaks of grey in her hair that told Noctis that this was an older woman who hopefully has years of experience.

"Ah, looks like the patient has woken up. Good morning, I am Doctor Lavender. How are you feeling Mr?" The doctor took a seat and Noctis did the same on his bed. He did his best to get his emotions under control. With a goal in mind Noctis decide that the next thing to do was leave the hospital and find out exactly where he was.

"Noctis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. And i'm fine, though a bit sore."

"Well that is no surprise . A team of huntsmen found you outside the walls passed out. Your lucky you weren't attacked while unconscious."

Noctis couldn't help the small smile on his face. "Well I do feel pretty lucky right now."

"Hmph." Noctis could tell that the Doctor did not appreciate his comment. "Well don't make it a habit. Huntsmen like you need to be careful. Your aura isn't unlimited. Though I'm sure that's been drilled into your head."

Aura? Noctis didn't recognize that word. "Yeah I'll be more careful." But he figured it doesn't really matter. "Hey, can you tell me where I'm at? Don't really recognize this place"

"You're inside one of Vale's Hospital. The team of huntsman that found you said that you were somewhere in the emerald forest."

Vale, another word he has not heard before, only this time Noctis could not ignore it.

Noctis had spent his entire life in Lucis, or specifically inside the Crown city. After traveling outside the city Noctis was able to know the land of Lucis and its cities. He knew that there was never a place called Vale inside the nation. His brain began storming and then it came to a conclusion.

" _...Shit.I'm really far away from home."_

Noctis came to the conclusion he has landed in completely different continent. One far away from Lucis. Noctis was already thinking of just how many headaches he was going to get from this.

"Hello? Mr. Caelum?"

Noctis thoughts were broken and he realized that he drifted off mid conversation. He could see the Doctor worried look on her face.

"Sorry, spaced out for a bit."

"Perhaps you need more rest..."

"No." He tried his best to convince the Doctor that he was feeling just fine. "I'm fine Doc, really. Just spaced out when you told me I was in Vale." Noctis knew that he needed answers, maybe he could find a map at a dinner or convenience store. Anything that might tell him where exactly he is.

"Oh is this your first time visiting? You must be from another kingdom that was on their way to visit?"

Noctis smiled, he took this as an opportunity to get some answers on just how far away he is from home.

"I'm from Crown City." Noctis looked for a sign of recognition on the Doctor's face. His heart sank a bit when nothing showed. "Ever heard of it?"

"Crown City? Can't say that I have. Then again I don't really explore much outside my home." She gave a shrug and Noctis accepted it. Though a bit annoyed the man knew that he would just have to find his answers somewhere else.

"Allright I just need you to fill this out and then we can get everything settled."

Settled?

"Um Doc, I don't know how to say this but I'm kinda broke." Noctis wasn't even sure if they accepted Gil here like they did back in Lucis. Even if they did it wasn't like Noctis had any money with him at the moment.

"Ah, worry not. Huntsmen and Huntresses are not charged. A form of thanks for the risks you people put yourselves through every day."

Another sigh of relief came from him, by this point Noctis had lost count. Bringing his attention to the paper in front of him Noctis scanned the questions and answered them to the best he could. They were all simple, the only one that brought confusion was one asking if he had any faunus heritage. Another word he wasn't familiar with, which just reminded him that he was indeed far away from home.

Once Noctis finished he handed the information back to Doctor Lavender. The Female Doctor read through everything and gave a look of satisfaction to Noctis.

"No Faunus heritage?"

Noctis did not know what was, so when he came across that question the man simply circled no.

"No. Is that bad?"

"Oh no, not at all. In fact I say that it is a good thing indeed." The way she smiled assured Noctis that he had made the right choice.

"Well it seems you're all good to go. Just wait a moment till we bring you your clothes and you will be free to leave."

"Thank you." Replied Noctis who then shifted his gaze to the window looking at the sun shine down on the city.

"Enjoying the view?" His action was noticed by the Doctor who took a moment to admire the view alongside him.

"Yeah, it's...it's been awhile since I've seen the sun." All that time stuck inside a crystal only to fight his supposed final battle in the blackest of nights. Noctis thought that he had seen the sun for the last time, he was glad that he turned out wrong.

"Well, it must be cloudy wherever you're from then. Aside from winter season, Not a day goes by here in Vale where we don't have the sun shining down."

Noctis chuckled at the way the old lady phrased that. "That's good to hear, the sun has been gone for too long." He stopped chuckling though when he noticed that the Doctor was giving him an odd look.

"Quite dramatic for a huntsmen, aren't you? Ten to twelve hours is not that long." Noctis saw her heading towards the door, not at all noticing the confused look he was giving her. "Ah and here is the nurse. We had your clothes cleaned for you along with your contents. All you had on your posession was a photo and a few empty glass flask. Here." She handed to fresh clothes and it's items into the hands of Noctis. "Have a nice day Mr. Caelum." With that she and nurse left the room. Again neither of them noticing the look there were being given by Noctis. As he watched the female Doctor close the door the former king was thinking on what she said a few moments ago.

" _Ten to twelve? Since when the hell were nights that short? And what does she mean dramatic? I'm positive having no sun for ten damn years...you know what? Who cares."_

Noctis dropped his thoughts, deciding that it simply did not matter compared to his other problems. Instead the man focused on getting dressed. His black suit and pinstripe shirt along with his boots were cleaned and polished. Instead of smelling like dirt and sweat, it gave off the scent of flowers.

Noctis took a quick shower and dressed himself. With that done the King of Lucis head towards the outside, with the intent of getting some answers and figuring out a way back home.

* * *

Noctis got his answers. At least for one of his many questions. Through a place he least expected. Night had fallen, and when he looked up to the sky to see the moon his legs collapsed and his mouth was wide open. The people around look at him, wondering if was suffering some sort of attack. Noctis payed them no mind, how could he, when before him lied a shattered moon?

His mind began racing, thinking of anything that could have caused this. He considered that the gods had twisted their words and sought to bring light by ending the darkness forever. He considered that Ardyn was still alive and that this was all his doing.

"Sir?"

Noctis thoughts came to a halt. He turned towards the sound and in front of him was a young female with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

It was then that he realized just how much attention he was drawing to himself. Not wanting to continue it any longer Noctis gave the girl the best smile he could and told her he was fine. She seemed to have bought it and walked away. As she did Noctis did not fail to see the dog tail that was attached to her rear, nor the pair of ears on the top of her head.

He kept walking, looking for something, anything that may help him.

A library. At least that what's it said on the top of the building. It was still opened too, apparently for a few more hours. Noctis walked inside, he was greeted with silence and people of various ages and features sitting and reading in silence. He eyes caught of pair of people who bore ears of animals.

He must have stared for too long because the two people soon looked directly at him and sent him a nasty look. Noctis didn't get upset, he knew better than to stare at someone like that. He looked around, searching for a particular section…

" _Found it."_

News and Weather. He grabbed several stacks of paper and found himself a secluded spot to read. There was that part in the back of his head that soothed him. Telling him that there is a reason for all this. That purging the star scourge left some after effects and he was worrying for nothing. All he needed to do was read to paper and put his worry to rest.

He read and read and read and…

His began to tremble, and his mouth became wide open. He reread everything, in detail.

It only made things worse.

 _Beacon Academy to begin classes in a month!_

 _General Ironwood the give speech in Atlas academy._

 _The Vytal Festival will be held in Vale this year! Find out how you can get your tickets._

This did not make sense to Noctis. The papers, they should be talking about how the sun has finally risen after ten years. Not stuff like this. It didn't make sense to Noctis. The only solution that he could think was that he jumped another ten years into the still, that explanation did not tell him why the moon was shattered or why there are people with animal tails.

He put the papers down and got up from his seat so fast that the noise it made drew the attention of the people around him. Noctis paid them no mind. He instead grabbed several history books and a book on geography. Once again he began reading. He read for some time as minutes turned into hours. It had gotten so late that he could see that the library was getting ready to close.

He stepped out and walked the now empty streets. Noctis looked up into the night sky and again was greeted with a shattered moon hanging above the sky. A world, Noctis was in a completely different world.

Lucis did not exist.

Altissa did not exist.

Eos did not exist!

Remnant, that was the name of this world. A world nothing like his own. There were no demons that came out at night. No magic crystals that powered an entire city. No gods ruling over the land. No friends waiting for him to come back home…

Noctis did his best to steady himself, to keep his emotions at bay, it half worked. No tears left his eyes though his face was set in an expression that made people avoid getting near him.

He didn't care. Inside him was a storm of emotions, one that he hasn't felt since the death of Luna or the fall of his home and the loss of his father. Noctis wondered if this was someone's version of a sick joke. To bring him back after sacrificing his short life only to dump him in a completely different world with no way back.

Noctis took the photo from his coat pocket out and looked at it. The one he had chosen to take with him to the other side. Before they set sail to Altissa, the entire group had gotten together to take one big photo. That was the one he had chosen. He had thought that with this second chance he could meet them all again. Noctis was looking forward to that. To train with Gladiolus, to taste Ignis cooking, to play games with Prompto. And in just a few hours that hope was taken from him. Just like everything else in his life.

At that moment, Noctis wondered if it would have been better for him to stay dead.

* * *

A day had passed, A day of sleeping on the streets. With no place to call his own the man was forced to make a bed out of old newspapers and leaves. But Noctis was determined to make sure that does not happen again.

The moment Noctis woke up he began to hustle. If this was to be his new home then he be damned before he spent the rest of his life on the streets homeless. He was raised to be a king, and a king does not live on the streets. A job, he needed a job and fast. His clothes were still somewhat clean and his hygiene hadn't worsen yet. Thirst had not been an issue as Noctis was able to use public water fountains located around the city. Hunger was a different story.

In his attempts to get answers Noctis spent the entire day gathering knowledge rather that getting funds for basic essentials. Because of that his not only was he hungry but also dirt poor. That needed to change. The former king was going to find some means of employment. Shouldn't be too hard. Noctis was once a waiter during school. Then there was all the money he made during those hun…

Huntsmen. Noctis remembered the Doctor calling him that. That told him that there were monsters or something that needed to be slain. He remembered the paper mentioning something about a Grimm attack. Was that the beast that roamed these lands and needed to be slain? If so then also means that when said thing is slain the person who did so is given a decent amount of money.

Gears began turning in his head and plan was being formed. All Noctis needed was just one hunt, just one. Enough to get him something to eat, and rent of motel or something so that he could shower. A smile appeared on his lips.

That smile went away when he realized that was located inside a giant city with walls that were meant to keep whatever threatened the people out. Noctis also hasn't forgotten about his weapons or lack thereof.

" _Can I even summon them?"_ The crystal is gone, and with it the source of his powers. Or so Noctis thought. Still the man saw no harm in trying. Finding a secluded spot he extended his hand and called out a weapon.

His call was answered when the engine blade appeared in his hand.

Noctis eyes grew wide, but he did not stop there. He called the soul saber. It appeared. Noctis called the Iron duke. It also showed up. This continued for quite some time. Noctis summoned the many weapons he collected from his journey. The royal arms, all thirteen came when summoned. Even his fishing rod appeared, much to his own surprise.

He tried something else. Noctis looked at the top of the roof and threw his sword at it. Moments later he teleported to the top.

"Whoa!"

That confirmed it Noctis has both his weapons and his powers.

" _Well at least I have my weapons with me...and a fishing rod."_ Questions were raised with this. Questions that for the love all that is good did not matter one bit to Noct. If he was going to be stuck in a strange world better to be with arms that he knows well.

" _All right, let's get this straight."_ Noctis left the roof and began walking once more into the public streets. " _I'm stuck in a completely different world called Remnant. I'm broke as hell. I'm back to looking like I'm twenty. I have silver eyes. There are people with animal parts walking around me. Also, I can summon my weapons and still warp. And if I don't get some food in me in before this day is over I am going to starve to death."_

Noctis stopped walking, only to take the time to process just how unbelievable his situation is.

" _Fuck my life…"_

* * *

If it was a hunt that Noctis needed then he soon realized that he needs to escape the safety of the city. Outside in the outskirts is where the beast are and Noctis was headed straight towards there. With the help of directions from kind strangers Noctis set out to earn some money.

"I appreciate the ride Mr. Gravel. Would have taken a lot longer to get to where I need to be if it weren't for you." It was also good luck on Noctis part that he found a man stuck out on the road outside the walls of the city. All the he had to do was offer him some help getting out of a ditch and then ask if he could return the favor.

"I should be thanking you. Not many people would stop to help someone like me. Three cars passed by and I waved at them for help but none ever did." The fifty something year old man explained to Noctis, who could not help be feel a sense of deja vu.

"And hear I thought that people were supposed to be friendly outside the city."

"They usually are." He heard the old man say. "But...not to people like me."

Noctis glanced up and saw the pair of cat ears on the man's head. Faunus, that is what they were called. People who were born with animal traits. He spent a good hour or two reading about them yesterday.

"Do those ears...cause you trouble?" Noctis asked and in return was given a brief strange look from the man.

"Trouble? Ha, that's funny." The man didn't speak for a few moments. He kept silent though Noctis felt that this wasn't a moment to speak. "Faunus. We are often...second rate. At least that's what Humans tell us." He didn't say any more, but Noctis felt he didn't have to. The old man summed it up pretty well.

Discrimination, that was such a foreign word to Noctis. Never had there been a situation where someone was discriminated for being different back in Eos. Yet here it was different. Faunus from what Noctis gathered are treated poorly. He didn't know what to make of that.

"Though I'm surprised. You're not old but you're not that young either. How is this news to you?"

" _Because i'm from a different world?"_ "My home as a child didn't have many Faunus around. So I'm a bit unfamiliar with you guys aside from a few books I've read about Faunus."

"Ha! Let me tell you right now Mr. Caelum, those books are good for nothing. Faunus are no different from you or anyone else. Don't let anyone else tell you different!"

Noctis couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Despite the old man's fragile look his attitude is anything but timid. He kinda reminds Noctis of old man Cid. That in turn led to remembering Cindy which led to remembering Prompto's unyielding love which led to his mood dying instantly.

The rest of the ride continued in silence, Noctis keeping himself distracted by observing the scenery. Though that itself was boring. Dirt road, short brown fence and endless trees, Noctis couldn't fight the yawn that escaped his mouth.

He really hoped that this trip would be worth it, this would be the third day without food and it was starting to take its toll on the man.

"Oh hey, looks like we made it."

The man wasn't lying. Noctis could see the Town coming closer into his vision. Gravel parked along side of the road where Noctis soon got off. Giving the town a brief glance It didn't take long to come to the conclusion that this was the type of place that was looking for trouble. Beggars can't choosers however and right now Noctis was a beggar.

"Be careful." The voice of the old man reached behind his ears. "You may be a Huntsman but that doesn't make you invincible. In these types of towns, it's not the Grimm that what should be your concern."

"Thanks and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

The old man gave him a firm nod and drove off. With his stomach rumbling Noctis step foot into the rundown town looking for the nearest dinner. As he walked further in Noct imagined Ignis telling him that this was a horrible idea, with Prompto and Gladiolus agreeing.

If they were here, he'd probably agree with them.

* * *

"That was a complete. Freaking. Waste. Of. Time!." Noctis shouted out to the sky as he walked down the dirt road that he drove over about an hour ago. "License for Hunters?! What does that even matter? I need one to provide or else I can't kill some animals?"

He ceased his ranting if only to try to calm himself down. Noctis idea did bear results, in an outskirts town like that Hunters were appreciated and paid to take care of some of beasts that cause harm. They even offered to pay upfront which was good news to Noctis. However he soon found out that all huntsman need to provide their license of proof. Something the former king did not have, how could he? This was a strange world that he has been in for just under two days.

" _Two days...two days of no food, no rooms or camp beds and still no clear idea where the hell I am."_

His clothing was dirty and his hygiene was plummeting. This wasn't his worst day ever but it was definitely a strong second.

" _Then there was that drunk asshole with a cape that kept throwing a fuss about my eyes. Seriously?! Who cares that my eyes are silver, news flash buddy they were blue two freaking days ago! I didn't ask for them to be silver!"_

He kicked the the wooden fence and didn't care one bit how immature he looked while doing it.

" _This is great, just great. So much for walking tall..."_

Noctis hated to admit it but he would soon have to resort to begging for money on the streets. He didn't want to, but knew he had to.

As he continued walking the path back into the city Noctis noticed that there were people up ahead. Four of them to be exact.

" _Well at least there's something. Alright Noctis, time to beg."_ With a heavy sigh Noctis walked towards the four people in the distance. " _Can't be to hard, right? Just need to...wait…"_

His thoughts came to an end as he walked closer and closer. As he did Noctis was able to make out the appearances of the people in front of him.

There was a young man who looked to be in his teens. His hair and shirt were silver along with a pair of brown pants. Then there was a woman next to him. She looked to be a bit older than the silver haired boy. Short black hair along with a red outfit that hugged her slender body. Next to her was dark skinned woman with very short green hair along with a small green shirt that exposed much of her upper body.

Finally the was one more woman with brown skin and short brown hair and outfit of white and brown.

As Noctis came closer closer to the group there was something that caught his attention. It wasn't their appearances that caught his attention. What did was that the silver haired boy and green haired girl were holding the brown haired woman by the arms and forcing her to her knees. All while the woman in the red dress walked closer to her with something in her hand.

The way she walked towards the brown haired girl looked almost menacing to Noctis. The sight of it made him uncomfortable.

His paced quickened just a bit but he has no intention of fighting. Noctis was simply going to intervene and find out why such actions were being used on one person.

Then he heard a voice.

"Please! Please don't!" That sounded like someone who needed help. Noctis wasn't sure who said that but he had a good guess. And that was all Noctis needed to stop whatever it is they're doing.

"HEY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and got the attention of the red dressed woman. She paused whatever she was doing and turned to face Noctis. Not wasting anytime Noctis called forth the Engine Blade and threw it straight at her. She dodged it and the blade struck the ground, right in front to the three.

He warped in an instant towards the two holding the girl and slashed at the sliver haired man. The man was caught by surprise from the instant warp and couldn't dodge the slash to his chest in time. The attack pushed him back and caused the left arm of the brown haired woman to be released.

Noctis did not stop there, with one arm freed he turned his attention to the green haired woman. A swipe at her as well but she was able to dodge, taking a few steps back and rejoining with the other two. The former king took a look at the three and noticed how the silver haired boy was **not** bleeding from where Noctis slashed him.

" _I got him. I know I did."_

For just a brief moment he took a moment to glance at the woman behind him and could see the she was definitely injured.

"Are you okay?" Noctis made sure to step in front of her and switched his attention back to the three. "Can you stand?"

The painful look she made when attempting to move was the answer he received.

"Just great." Noctis consider himself a skilled fighter, but no food for two days was taking its toll. He wondered if he would be able to defeat the people on front of him. "Just stay behind me, I'll do my best to keep you safe."

The three wasted no time in coming after him. One was coming to his left and the other to his right. Seeing him sprint at him with speed Noctis held his blade firm in his right hand and prepared himself.

The sliver haired man reached him first and threw at fast kick to his head. Noctis ducked under it but was unable to strike back as he had to block the green haired woman's two blades. He pushed her back, taking advantage of his strength. Another blow was coming to his side only this time it was both from the silver haired man and black haired woman.

With no room to dodged normally Noctis instead phased through both attacks and appeared right behind them. He slashed at them both, hitting the male right on his lower back. The black haired woman however was able to turn around and deflect his attack with a pair of twin blades.

" _She's definitely the strongest out of the three."_

Noctis charged right at her and gave hard strike right at her. She blocked with her two blades but Noctis pressed one and keep striking in hopes of wearing her down. He didn't press for long, because Noctis heard that oh so familiar sound of guns cocking. Not even bothering to look in what the direction they were coming from he phased away from the black haired. The sound of guns firing reached his ears and a smile came to his face when he saw that the bullets that were meant for him ended up hitting the black haired woman instead.

That smile did not last long. He saw that while the woman clutched her stomach in pain there was no blood to be found.

" _Are these people bulletproof or something?"_

Noctis shook his head and focused on the fight. He needed to keep a clear head, because he knew the one wrong move could cost him dearly.

* * *

Wrong, this was going so wrong so fast. The plan had worked perfectly. The three of them ambushed and defeated the maiden in minutes and Cinder was about to take what was rightfully hers. Then all of sudden this man shows up, with a blade and eyes of the color she hates oh so much. This was just one big surprise, and Cinder Fall **hates** surprises.

She needed to finish him off quickly, before this escalates any further.

"Burn." She extended her hand towards him and shot out a ball of flame at him. The look of surprise on his face brought a cruel smile to her lips. That smile grew even more when the ball of flame hit him. Not directly, he turned at the last minute causing the flame to hit his back. He soon fell to the ground and rolled back and forth.

The sound of pain reached her ears and it calmed her a bit.

"Mercury, Emerald." The two turned to her and she could see the just the smallest bit of fear in those eyes. "Finish him off." They gave her a nod and rushed towards him. Cinder made her way towards their guest.

"I haven't forgotten about you." She could see the girl trying to reach for her staff. A quick pull of the hair stopped all that. "Now, back to where we left off…"

"CINDER!"

Reflexes kicked in. She immediately turned to the left and could see from the corner of her eyes a blade appearing where her head was moments ago. The annoying man soon appeared, warping and becoming intangible, a semblance that gave him an edge. Allowing him to avoid their attacks with ease. Still he was not the only one with a trick up their sleeve.

"You're quite stubborn." She said to him. "Most people who I set on fire tend to burn till there is nothing left."

"Most people don't have experience with being set on fire. Lucky me, I guess."

She took a moment to get a full look at him. Messy black hair, silver eyes and a black suit with the top collar unbuttoned. Nothing impressive aside from his eyes. Still, the question begs to be asked. How did come here? Was he sent by Ozpin, to protect the maiden? Her sources told her that it was that Qrow, the headmaster attack dog the she needed to worry about. Was it wrong? Had she been misinformed?

If she was, then there will be hell to pay. This part of the plan was crucial. Without the power of the maiden there was no way she could force the White Fang or Torchwick to follow her. But it wasn't too late, all they needed to do was eliminate the man standing before them. Easy enough though the look on his face says otherwise.

She could see it in his eyes. Hard and determined, he would not give up until he is struck down. Getting him to surrender and walk away probably won't work either. He's one that will fight to the very end. A True hero…

Perfect.

If he truly is one of those typical hero's then perhaps she can play another card. Emerald's semblance can be handy in situations like these.

All they needed to do was project a child. One being he held hostage, He'll surrender. All she needed to do was signal Emerald at just the right moment. Then-

"Be careful." The maiden spoke for the first time, addressing her savior. "She can project fire but the green haired girl can cause illusions. If you see something that came from nowhere it's because of her."

...That bitch.

In frustration Cinder released a burst of flame at her. It was reckless, not usually like her but she felt the need to vent and watch that man take a hit in order to protect the woman behind him. He acted as she predicted, he intercepted the flames head on. Though much to her surprise the sword he held disappeared into thin air. Afterward a shield came forth into his hands which he use to prevent himself and the maiden from getting burned. She did not miss the smirk on his face.

Warp, phase, and can summon weapons from thin air? She needed a plan, a simple one that even her lackeys could follow without much thought.

"Rush him."

Sometimes the simplest plans produce the best results.

* * *

To say Amber was confused was an understatement. To say she was in pain was another understatement. To say that this was the worst day of her life was an accurate assumption. Being ambushed and defeated was humiliating. Having that thing come near her and almost lose her life was terrifying.

But seeing this man come out of nowhere. That was relief. She didn't know who he was but questions like that could be saved for later. He needed help, the young maiden could see it.

He fought will skill and bravery. A shield in his left hand and a sword in his right. She watched as he blocked attacks from his side and countered with his blade. Despite being outnumbered he held his ground, blocking gun fire with his shield and cutting the arrows down with no trouble. Whenever the woman named Cinder fired a burst of flames he phased through the attack.

It was impressive, the way he fought but...she could see that he was losing. His breathing was becoming ragged. His guard was starting to slip. He is getting tired, it was plain to see and Amber knew that his opponents could see that too.

Amber wanted to help him but her wounds were too great. She couldn't fight alongside him and help...but perhaps she could provide support? The fall maiden grabbed her staff and rose to her feet. Not wasting a moment she took aim and fired a ball of flame straight at the silvered haired boy. Her attack hit dead on, knocking him of his feet.

The boy fell to the floor, and it didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon.

Her attack provided something else, it drew the attention of what Amber assumed their leader.

Cinder looked at her, a look on her face that Amber couldn't quite make out. It didn't matter.

In that moment of confusion, her helper took advantage of the distraction she provided and bashed Cinder's head with his shield. She didn't fall with the first hit, but the second one to the back of her head definitely sent Cinder to the floor.

Amber was a bit ashamed to admit that the sound that resonated from that hit made her a tad happy.

Still that last attack led to victory, the green haired girl stood frozen. No doubt realizing that her chances of winning this fight just plummeted now that two of her partners were incapacitated. She held her hands up in surrender and Amber could have sworn the girl began to sweat when the silver eyed man held a blade inches from her throat.

"Put down your weapons, you lost."

The green haired girl complied, slowly dropping them.

"Good, now…" The man who helped her stop talking and she could see that he glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. She was a bit confused. What was he trying to tell her?

"Take it easy." He spoke to her. "You don't look to good right now."

He wasn't wrong. Right now she needed to help of her staff to support herself. Still she appreciated the concern even if it wasn't needed. She is a maiden after all, her wounds will heal in a short time.

"I appreciate your concern but i'll be okay. My Aura will heal me." She began walking towards him. His wounds were much serious. Strange, why hasn't his Aura begun to take effect? By now it should have-

A gunshot was heard. Someone had fired something.

She looked towards the man who helped her and her expression dropped. That bullet was not meant for her, it was for him. His stomach began to bleed, and it followed by him falling to his knees.

Amber's emotions began to rise. She looked towards the three, wondering who was responsible for this. It was the silver haired boy. But how? He held no guns in his hands. That's when Amber looked down and saw his legs. A gun was attached to his...prosthetic legs.

They would not get away with this.

She focused not on the silver haired boy, but rather the green haired girl next to her helper. She blasted fire right at her causing the woman to move away from him. She did not stop there, a flurry of shots came from her. Putting much distance between them and her was the goal.

"Cinder." The green haired girl finally spoke. She was looking at Amber, or rather past her and the man behind her.

"We leave, now." Cinder ordered her two followers and they complied. Amber watched them turn tail and run. She contemplated going after them but realized that if she did no one would be here to help the man who saved her. That and she doubted that it would end well for her if she faced all three of them by herself again.

But why did they leave? It wasn't because of her. It was something else, something that was behind them. Her body remained tense, ready for another fight. She made a complete one eighty degree turn and aimed her staff.

When she laid eyes on the person approaching them all battle tension left her body. It was instead replaced with relief. With him here then they will be able to save this man before he bleeds out.

All he needed to do was stay alive until Amber can heal him.

* * *

Noctis was not having a good day. Two days of no food and having to sleep on the cold hard floor. Bad enough he had to get in a fight even though he knew that he was in no condition to. Seriously, the man was too tired to even bring out his trump card or call his royal arms. To top it all off he got shot right in the damn stomach. It was his fault, he kept his focus on that green haired girl who could apparently cause illusions.

Noctis did not want experience any illusions. Lest he be reminded of _that man._

Still Noctis knew it was no excuse to for putting his guard down. He can already hear Gladio yelling at him for not paying attention. At least he and girl had managed to win the fight, sort of.

" _My god, can I catch a break here?"_

He placed his hand over his wound to try and slow the bleeding down. Still it wouldn't do much. His body was too tired, it lacked the strength that Noctis usually had. Noctis could feel himself getting sleepy. His body telling him to just let go and sleep.

"Stay with me."

He wanted to, he really did but Noctis couldn't. His eyes were beginning to close and his body was getting heavy. He looked up and was face to face with the woman he just risked his life saving.

She was saying something, to him or Noctis thinks it's directed towards him. It didn't matter, he couldn't figure out what she was saying.. He could also see a figure coming from the distance but Noctis couldn't make out the fine details.

His vision became darker and before Noctis knew it he passed out and fell forward into the ground.

* * *

He wasn't expecting to wake up again. Noctis thought that he blew his second chance and died...again. But it looks like he was wrong. He was still alive, in pain but alive.

He awoke to the comfort of a warm, soft bed. His shirt and suit were removed and his stomach was wrapped in bandages. His skin also look liked it been treated, the burn marks he received from being set on fire were also wrapped up. If Noctis didn't know any better he would have guess that he was in the hospital again, but he wasn't.

Instead of hospital Noctis appeared to be in someone's home. There was wood floors, paintings hanging of the wall, a run on the floor, a closet filled with female clothing.

Wait...what?

He did a double take and indeed there was a closet filled with female clothing. Now that thought about it, this entire area screamed of room for a women. It smelled like perfume and there was noticeable amount of makeup on the drawers. It didn't bother Noctis so much as it made him uncomfortable, rather it bothered him because he was wondering how he got here.

"Oh, You're awake."

He shifted his attention towards the voice and saw the familiar women from before. She came in through the door and in her hands was a wet towel and some bandages. Memories came to him, there was a fight with three other people and it ended with him getting shot in the stomach.

"You're the girl that those people were trying to hurt. Are you the one who brought me here?"

Noctis watched as she grabbed a chair and sat a few inches away from him. He took a moment to look at her and notice that she had not a single scratch on her. She was pretty banged up when Noctis arrived so the man was expecting a bruise or two to appear. But there wasn't anything like that at all on her.

" _The medicine they use here must be damn good."_

"I was, you were bleeding pretty bad and we needed to get you patched up before you lost too much blood."

" _Oh yeah, that guy had a prosthetic leg that shoots bullets...the hell is up with this world?"_

She made a move to remove the covers and expose the rest of his body. Noctis retaliated by scooting a few inches away from her which caused her to pause. That caused her to fix him a look of concern.

"Please, your wounds still need cleaning."

"Thanks but I'm not entirely comfortable with that. Hand me to the towel, I can do it on my own."

There was a staredown that resulted from this conversation. It was at this time Noctis was actually able to get a good look at the woman. She looked a few years older than him, somewhere between twenty two to twenty four if Noctis had to guess. She screamed the color brown. A light brown complexion, short straight brown hair and brown eyes to go along with it. Even her outfit was composed of white, yellow and brown.

Noctis didn't make a comment on it. He knew that as a resident of Insomnia, who's favorite color is black, would make him the last person to talk about color.

Still he had to admit the woman was fairly pretty, he wondered if that was the reason she was attacked. Perhaps they wanted to force her into something? If so then Noctis was all the more glad he intervened.

"Very well, but don't strain yourself. You must be badly damaged as your Aura hasn't begun healing you. I wonder why?"

Aura, there was that word again. He didn't have time to look it up back at the library. Though given the way she used it, Noctis is beginning to assume it's this world's version of Magic. Maybe it works like a potion? Healing the user?

Noctis wasn't sure. He wanted to ask but until he gets a better understanding of how this world works Noctis doesn't want ask any suspicious questions. He was no fool, the moment he said something like ' _what's Aura? I come from another world were magic and gods and demons exist so I'm a bit confused here.'_

Yeah, they probably but him in some prison for the insane if he ever said something like that. Best not to draw any unwanted attention.

That includes now. He needed to change the subject and he had just the idea.

"As you walked in you said something." Said Noctis as he began cleaning the dry blood off him with the wet towel. "You said 'we.' Did someone else appear?"

"That would be me."

A third voice appeared. Noctis turned to see a man who...he's already met before. A middle aged man with with black spikey hair that had grey streaks. He wore a outfit comprised of grey and black clothing along with a red cape. His red eyes reminded Noctis of Galious and Iris, but just a little.

"I remember you. You were that drunk from the bar who wouldn't stop talking about my eyes." Noctis eyes narrowed at the man. It was clear that he found this man irritating to say the least.

"Glad to see I can still make an impression these days." The man gave him a smirked smile before walking towards Noctis and the woman. "Anyways kid." Noctis did not liked being called kid. "The name is Qrow Branwen, this here is Amber. I arrived just moments after the fight had ended and carried you here."

That would explain how he got here and now Noctis has a name for the woman he saved. So far so good.

"And just where is here?" Asked Noctis.

"My home." replied Amber. "I was able to treat your wounds here."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Noctis did, the woman did good work. Though he did wonder how she did so when there appears to be no medical equipment around him. She was even able to remove the bullet from his body. "But how did you heal me? The bullet is gone and I feel incredible. Did you use a p-" He stopped himself from saying potion. "Some sort of amazing medicine?"

She looked away when asked the question. Which was odd to Noctis. Was there something wrong in him knowing the procedure that saved him?

"Yes thats it." She was avoiding the answer. "And I should be thanking you. You saved my life Mr...um."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, but you both can just call me Noctis" He did not want to be called Mr. Caelum anytime soon.

"Thank you Noctis, you saved my life." She nodded her head towards him in gratitude and then gave him a bright smile.

"You have my thanks too." Said the man named Qrow. "It would have been bad had you not shown up. My friend here could have been in serious trouble."

It was now that Noctis felt the need to ask the most obvious question.

"Hey, Why were those people trying to hurt you anyway?"

It was subtle, the change in their demeanor. One moment they both had smile on their faces and telling him thanks. Now they looked reserved, and their posture more serious. Noctis wondered if he made a mistake in asking that question. Perhaps it was something very personal? Still he almost lost his life saving her, Noctis felt entitled to at least a short explanation.

"They wanted something from me." Spoke Amber.

"Amber, I don't think-"

"He saved my life Qrow and almost lost his in the process. At the very least I owe him an explanation."

The middle aged man grumbled but remained silent. Amber herself took a deep breath and gave Noctis a heavy look. Noctis met her stare and saw the serious she looked. He stopped cleaning his wounds for just a moment and gave the woman his full attention.

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning. I was an orphan. My parents had passed away when I was young leaving me all alone in a home with other kids. I was there for a few years until one day a beautiful, kind woman took me in and raised me. She provided for me and cared for me as if I was her own daughter. I owe her so much because the person I am today is thanks to her."

She paused for a bit but Noctis remained quite. She looked as if she was remembering a fond memory. A few seconds passed before Amber continued.

"She passed away three years ago, but before her final moments she gave me something." Noctis watched as the woman before him closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest. "A gift, one that she trusted me with. She asked me if I would treasure it and protect it. I told her yes, that I would for as long as I live."

It looked as if she was done talking for she opened her eyes and continued looking at Noctis. The man himself turned to look at Qrow and could see he was a bit bothered. Noctis guessed that he wasn't to happy with Amber telling that many details.

"So I'm guessing those people who attacked where after whatever it is that woman gave you?"

"Yes, and I was very close to losing it. Had you not have been there then I could have lost something precious. So again Thank you Noctis." She gave him a warm smile, one that Noctis returned. The tension seemed to have gone away after she finished talking. Both Qrow and Amber's posture relaxed once more and easy going smiles were on their faces once more.

"You're welcome...hey I was wondering…" Noctis looked away, a bit embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "You wouldn't have anything to eat would you?"

If he was hungry before, then Noctis is practically starving to death at this moment.

* * *

"Okay, something to eat. Not a problem, I should have something."

Hearing him ask for a warm meal in thanks for saving her was a bit of surprise. Still Amber would not complain, the young woman would have felt horrible if she simply let the man go without giving him anything as a reward. If all he wanted was a meal then he'll get a meal and a damn good one at that.

As Noctis rested upstairs Amber searched her fridge for ingredients that could make a meal for her new guest. Apparently this man hadn't eaten in two days. Amber appreciated that he asked with polite tone instead of demanding a reward for saving her. So far the fall maiden was getting the impression that Noctis was well raised and kind man. It was for that reason that she felt comfortable telling parts of her story. Albeit it was heavily edited, the powers of a maiden are not supposed to be public knowledge

Unfortunately, her other guest didn't approve of her 'storytelling' as he called it.

"That was dangerous, telling him that."

Amber ignored him, instead focusing of searching her fridge for more ingredients. She had found some chicken and decided that she would make some warm chicken soup.

"I understand that you felt grateful that he saved your life and guilty that he almost lost his. There is nothing wrong with that. However telling him stuff like that even if it was twisted could lead to trouble."

Now she had found some noodles and broth. Now all she needed was some carrots and potatoes and the soup was ready to be cooked.

"Bad enough you use the powers of the maiden to heal him. He noticed it, this guy is not a fool. He's wondering how the bullet and wound were patched up so quickly when it's only been a few hours."

Everything was placed into the pot and being stirred. It smelled delicious, she's certain that Noctis will enjoy this meal.

"Amber."

"Yes Qrow?"

"Are you listening to what I'm even saying?"

"I am."

"So then what do you have to say?"

"What I said before. He deserved an answer Qrow and I wasn't going to just standby and let him bleed out."

"I'm not saying you should have, but at the very least don't patch his wounds so damn well."

Amber did not speak, she paused and waited for Qrow to compose himself. In the time she has gotten to know the man Amber would say that he was an easy going guy who was good at getting on your nerves. But beneath all that lies a good man who's cares for his family. Amber respected that and she respected him. Though there are moments when even she butted heads with him.

"There is nothing that can be done about that Qrow. Besides, he was going to find out sooner or later. Have you seen his eyes?"

"Sliver, almost doubted myself, thinking I had to much to drink but seeing him now just confirms it."

She was silent for few moments as well as Qrow. Neither spoke, Amber took a look at Qrow and could tell he was in deep thought. She didn't blame him, so was she.

"I can't stay here anymore, can I?"

Qrow shoot her a look of sympathy, he pulled out a flask from his coat and took a drink from it. Amber didn't mind, she knew how much he liked his booze.

"No, not anymore."

She simply nodded her head, the smile in her face turning into a frown.

"The soups ready. I'm going to serve it up to Noctis before it's cold. You're more than welcome to help yourself if you get hungry Qrow."

She grabbed a bowl and made her way upstairs.

* * *

The sound of phone ringing made way to the man's ear. Getting up from his chair and putting down his cup of coffee the middle aged man made his way towards his phone. His phone was located right on his desk right next to his trusty cane.

"Hello?"

…

"Qrow? I did not expect to hear from you so soon."

…

"You have two things that you need to tell me? Very well, what is the first?"

…

"The fall maiden. She was attacked?"

…

"I see. So her attackers managed to overpower her but you came in to save her before it was too late."

…

"You didn't save her? Then who did?"

…

"That is the second thing? About the identity of man who helped her?"

…

"I see...thank you Qrow. Does she know what this means?"

…

"Good, I understand that she will not be comfortable with the idea but this is the best choice to make. Now I must bid you goodnight Qrow. Keep me posted should anything change."

He ended the phone call and immediately went to calling another person. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"James, it's me."

…

"I apologize for calling so late but I need your help. I need information."

…

"Not something James. **Someone.** "

…

"What can you tell me about a man that goes by the name Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

* * *

"This soup is delicious."

Perhaps it was the fact that Noctis hadn't eaten in two days but he felt as though this was the greatest soup he has ever tasted. He appreciated that Amber was here as well, keeping him coming with her own bowl and engaging in a bit conversation.

It was nice, to finally take a rest especially after everything that's happened.

A new world, with different rules and people. Why was he sent here? Why does he still have his powers despite the crystal being gone? Why was it the his father spoke those words to him, again? Was he overthinking things, was he really sent here just to enjoy the life that he never got a chance to live? So many questions. Questions that could be answered at a later time.

For now Noctis wanted nothing more than to finish his meal.

 **End Chapter 1**

Hello everybody. Welcome to another rwby crossover story! I had to write this, after finishing FFXV this idea popped into my head and I wanted nothing more than to write this story. Especially after reading some of the other FFXV x RWBY crossover's. Not to say that there bad or mine is better, no I don't mean to imply that at all. It just that almost all of them have not just Noctis but all of kingdom straight into the world of Remnant.

I wanted to find a story were it was just Noctis and him alone, so yeah that lead into me writing this story. It actually started out as Noctis replacing Ruby and leading team WBY but I dropped that idea for this.

And Yeah I mean alone. No Luna. No Bros. No gods being summoned. It's just Noctis, that cameo of Regis speaking? Yeah it was just that, he won't be appearing at all afterwords.

I also want to say this. Things will change. I hope I made that clear with this chapter. If you are that person that doesn't like it when one character comes in and changes the whole story then this might not be for you. Noctis presence alone will change the story and certain things will play out differently than from canon.

Pairings? Yes actually there will be romance. Two of them actually. For Noctis, it's not harem at all but a love triangle. Two women will fall for him. Who are they? That will be answered as the story continues.

The second paring will be two rwby characters who I think have good chemistry. Who is it? Again, you'll have to wait and see.

That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you in a month or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nice, taking a moment to relax. Noctis had just finished his second serving of soup and was now resting. He enjoyed it, laying down in a nice comfy bed after just finishing a decent meal. If only his body would share in the moment. Any attempt at moving would result in pain across his body. Noctis wasn't surprised, taking a bullet to the side of your chest will do that,

The wound was recovering, but that was to be expected. Noctis knew that he had survived worse. All the battles from his journey with his friends made his body much tougher.

Still he knew better than to let that lead to arrogance. His father, Cor and Gladios all warned him not to let his ego get the best of him. Those words went double for were he was now, now that he got a taste of what the people hear could do.

Magic, or something similar to it.

That black haired woman named Cinder fired a stream of flame right at him. It wasn't similar to Noctis's fire spells. Those were things he had to make and the end result was a ball of flame. But her...the fire came straight out of her, as if her body was flamethrower.

He didn't expect that. Hell, Noctis didn't know what to expect in this new world. What made things worse was that he couldn't ask anybody, not without raising suspicion on himself. He made a mental note to take another trip at the library. Look more into the history of this place and the people. He also made a note to research Aura. Hopefully that would tell him why the woman was able to do that.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

His attention shifted towards the voice. Standing by the door frame was Qrow, the huntsman that he met earlier in the morning.

"Hey, I thought you were with Amber?." Noctis replied back after moving his gaze back to the window to stare at the shattered moon.

"I was at first." Qrow took a seat a few feet away from Noctis. The man sank into soft cushioned chair and then pulled out a flask. "I offered to help clean the dishes but she didn't want me to help. Said it was rude for a host to let the guest clean. So here I am." Qrow took a another drink from his flask. Noctis couldn't help but wonder where this man puts all this alcohol and how he hasn't run out yet.

"So Kid, what's on your mind?" Noctis still hasn't gotten used to the way the man calls him kid.

"Enough with the kid term. I'm twenty years old." Noctis took a moment to consider that maybe that still counts as a kid in this world. It's possible, he still doesn't know how everything works here.

"Which makes you just a few years older than my oldest niece and much younger than me." The old man laughed even as Noctis gave him a fierce glare. "Oh quit it with the looks." He said with a wave of his hand. "You're no fun, are you."

Perhaps Noctis has been tense, though he felt justified given his situation. Still that didn't excuse the treatment he was giving to the man who helped save his life.

"Sorry." Noctis dropped the glare and laid his head onto the cool pillow. "Just...trying to get things to go my way." He stared at the ceiling while his mind began to think.

"Let me guess, poor as hell?" Said Qrow as he finished the last of his drink. "I remember back at the bar where I first saw you. You were looking for work, anything that might get you some lien in your pocket."

Was that what the currency was called, Lien?

"Yeah, I...I need a job. Thought I could get one as a hunter."

"Are you not? From what Amber told me, it sounds like you can take care of yourself." There was a look of surprise of his face. Noctis wondered why it was there.

"No, I'm not a Hunter. I just know how to fight." Technically he was but that was back in his old home. The numerous hunts Noctis and his friends went on helped build a reputation for them. Yet none of that mattered here.

"Where you from? City of Vale? Patch?"

That was the city he landed in, right? He didn't know what Patch is thought from the way Qrow said the name it sounded like a city.

"No. Neither of those places."

"So where then."

"Somewhere outside the cities." Best to be vague as possible. For now at least.

"Okay, but where exactly?"

Noctis didn't miss how the man had suddenly leaned forward in his seat. Or how his questions were becoming a bit more personal into his life. This was nothing new. As he grew up people would come to him and grill him for questions about himself or his father. It was annoying but as time went on Noctis developed a skill to evade questions like that.

The question is, why? Did he do something to get under this man's radar? Noctis doesn't see how when he hasn't even been here for a full week. Whatever the reason, Noctis didn't like it.

"It doesn't matter. It's gone now." Maybe giving vague answers to the man will help get him off Noctis's case.

"Ah, sorry Man." That was fast? Did he really believe his story, just like that? Noctis wasn't sure if he did believe his story, the former king was never good at reading faces. "What happened?"

 _Another question, great…_

Noctis gave a deep sigh and turned his head to face the man. "Monster decided to take a stop by my home while I was away. By the time I came back everything was turned to rubble." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. "So now here I am, without a home and without any means of work. Was hoping to change that by coming here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Both men's attention shifted to the sound of Amber's voice. It seems she finished cleaning the dishes given by the towel she used to dry her hands.

"It must not be easy to lose everything you care about. That takes strength." Her words of praise actually gave Noctis a bit of guilt. He knew that he couldn't tell the whole story, how could he? They wouldn't believe him. Still seeing her act so sympathic made him feel like a bit of a dick.

Eh, come tomorrow Noctis probably wouldn't even see them again.

"Thanks, and thanks for letting me stay here for the night." He was actually a bit surprised that the woman offered to let him stay. She insisted that he rest for one night, if only due to the bullet wound.

"Don't mention it. Qrow!" The man perked up from his seat when Amber called his name. "It's been a long day, perhaps we could give the man some rest?" The man looked like he wanted to protest this decision but in the end decided against it.

"Eh I guess it is time to call it a night." Qrow rose from his seat and made his way towards the door. "You have a good night kid." Okay, now Noctis was starting to get just a bit pissed off.

"You have a good night Noctis. That wound of yours is serious so be sure to get some rest." She gently closed the door leaving Noctis alone in the guest room.

He appreciated to words of advice but so far he was doing fine. Noctis still wasn't sure what exactly Amber had done to him during the time he was out but his wound was doing great. The pain was still there but it wasn't as intense as he thought it would be. It felt more like an itch that he couldn't scratch rather than the feeling of his body being set on fire from the inside.

Noctis could feel it, his body doing it's best to heal the small hole in his body. It wouldn't be gone come tomorrow morning but he'll be able to move again.

"It's bed time…"

He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

X

"Will this be okay Qrow?"

The day had indeed come to an end. Qrow was going to find a place to rest outside but before he could the maiden stopped him herself. Said that there was no way she would let a friend such as himself sleep outside after all he's done. Honestly, he'll never understand why Glynda can't be more like Amber. Maybe because she's older and more crabby.

"This will be just fine, thank you for letting me stay the night."

"Don't worry about it, take it as a form of thanks. Besides tomorrow is a big day for me so I'll need all the help I can get…"

He looked to her and felt sympathy. Poor woman, being forced to leave her home that she grew up in. What can you expect? When your enemies know exactly where you live then it's time to change location. Still the huntsman felt that a change of subject would do her good.

"So what do you think of your temporary guest?"

"...he seems nice. He saved my life and hasn't asked for a reward." She looked to him. "You? I saw you chatting up with him. What for?"

"Maybe I was just trying to make a friend?"

She stared at him hard and Qrow couldn't help but laugh. Ah this woman could see right through him, it made trying to annoy her all the more difficult. Since she usually could tell. It made guarding her a little less fun.

"I've seen the way you make friends. That was not it."

He let out a hearty laugh at her answer.

"Well you're right." His expression became serious. "I was trying to get information on him."

Qrow could see that he has the woman's full attention on him.

"I called Ozpin. To let him know how the situation has changed. I also decide to tell him about your savior." Qrow explained.

Qrow laid his body on the bed and took his shoes off to fully relax now that the day was coming to an end. He looked to his host and saw that she still remained standing and her expression was still serious.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Nothing...just to keep him posted but knowing him he's probably looking up anything he can find on the guy."

Qrow turned to his side and began to close his eyes. His eyes were getting heavy and he knew that the hangover that was going to come tomorrow would not go down without a fight.

"...earlier." He opened his eyes turned his head to see Amber standing in the same spot. Only this time her she looked to be in deep thought. "Earlier he said that he lost his home and that he didn't live near any of the cities."

"Yeah, I was there when he said it remember?" Qrow wondered why she was repeating all that, he hasn't forgotten it.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"No idea." He responded back quickly. The thought crossed his mind, but he dismissed it soon afterwards. Afterall what would Noctis gain from lying? If the man was really down on his luck then lying would do no good. Hell the man could have lied about being a huntsman and Qrow would have believed him.

" _Mumble…"_

"Hm? Did you say something Amber?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Earlier, when I was removing his suit jacket I found this."

She pulled something out of her pockets and handed it to Qrow. It was a photo, Qrow took a look and saw their new guest in it. Around him were various people all huddle together with smiles of their faces. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the eyes of Qrow, aside from everyone wearing black with the exception of an old man everything looked normal. Not even the background could give him any clues.

"You think that was his Family?" Amber's voice broke his concentration. He could tell she felt guilty, going through someone's personal stuff especially when said person did you a kindness. Honestly, this girl had too good of a conscious that will probably get her killed if she isn't more careful.

"Doubt it." He shrugged. "Aside from matching clothes no one has similar facial features. If anything I'd say they were friends."

Qrow kept examining the photo looking for anything useful. There was Noctis, right in the center. His clothes were different, instead of suit it was just some casual clothes. Everything else was the same.

"Ah...well I thought that maybe this might give us some more information on him."

Qrow had to admit it was a good chance to learn something.

"A picture is worth a thousand words." He handed to photo back to Amber. "But I guess even that isn't enough to figure out this guy. Don't forget to put it back, I don't think he'll take too kindly with strangers going to his things. Was that all you found?"

She shook her head. "No, I found this as well." Amber handed Qrow three empty flask made of glass.

"Huh, didn't take the kid for a drinker." Maybe they had more in common than he thought.

"It's not for alcohol, smell it." Qrow did as she asked and took a whiff. It smelled like...fire, as if someone had burned something inside this glass bottle. He took a whiff of another and it felt like was in a forest filled with ice and snow.

"Dust containers?" He said to himself. Didn't make sense though, why would this man have dust on him if he was down on his luck? Hell you could sell this to anyone and the price you get would last you while. This stuff ain't cheap.

"Don't know. If so then it draws some questions. Don't you think?" Amber caught on to it too. Still there is way too many possibilities. Maybe Noctis used it to fight off some Grimm or maybe someone stole the dust and all he had left was empty flasks. Ugh, it was too late to be thinking right now. His expression must have showed because Amber had already taken to flasks away from him and made her way out of the room.

"I guess we can figure this out another day. You have a good night Qrow, see you in the morning."

"Night."

X

Sleep, Noctis enjoyed sleep. To relax, not worry about the pressures or responsibilities that await him. To simply kick back , rest and let you mind wan-

"Wake up!"

The sudden loud voice caused Noctis to instantly sit up. The first thing he saw as he sat up was a male figure in front of him. That alone caused him to puts his hands above his face for protection.

"Gladio, I swear to God that if you pour water on me again I'll…" He stopped talking to see that it was not Gladio in front of him but someone else. It was Qrow, not Gladio. Gladio was not here, none of his friends were here, it was just him. All alone…

"Kid?"

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention but you spaced out on me. You okay?"

No, Noctis was not okay. Then again waking up in a different world with no friends or family will do that to you.

"I'm fine. Well I was until I got a loud wake up call. Any reason why you decide to wake me up so early in the morning?" The former king shot him a hard glare for that.

"Early? Kid, it's twelve pm."

"...Any reason why you decide to wake me up so early in the morning?"

Qrow didn't respond back, but he did shake his head in disbelief and Noctis could have sworn he heard him mutter something about being worse than Yang. He doesn't know what a yang is but Noctis is going to assume that it is to describe something awful.

"Kid, you need to work on your sleep habits if the guy with the hangover woke up before you. Now grab your clothes from that chair and get down stairs. Amber was nice enough to make breakfast and it be rude to let it go to waste."

Before Noctis could respond back the man left and closed the door on him.

"Pain in the ass." He muttered quietly.

Still Noctis had to agree with him on breakfast. If the nice lady went out of her way to make a nice meal then it would be rude to just leave. Noctis took a moment to grab his clothes that had been folded on a chair next to him. The suit and shirt had been stitched up...wow.

Noctis was not expecting that. He expected their to be a hole in his shirt and coat from the bullet wound. Yet there wasn't, the woman, Amber must have stitched it up for him last night. Noctis sniffed it and could smell clean linen. She washed it as well.

It was just a simple act, nothing more yet Noctis couldn't help but feel happy. These clothes and his weapons were the last things he had of his previous home. Seeing them repaired and cleaned made him happy. He couldn't fight the smile on his face.

He finished getting dressed and made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen, a humble area nothing fancy just a stove, a fridge and a table for four.

"Morning, or in this case good afternoon." greeted Amber.

"Kid's finally awake, welcome to the land of the living." Qrow raised his glass to him. The act of mockery was not missed by Noctis. Nor was the fact that this man was having alcohol for breakfast.

"You ever gonna stop drinking?" asked Noctis.

"Don't worry, I only drink on days that end in y."

Noctis didn't quite understand the joke but it must have been funny given the way Amber laughed.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you. You repaired my clothes, this is one of the few things I have left from my home. So thanks, I really appreciate it."

Amber waved her hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. I didn't feel comfortable paying you back with just a meal. Consider the repair and breakfast a part of the reward. Now here." She served up some food and handed it to Noctis. "Take a seat and enjoy."

Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Noctis was glad that the food on this world wasn't all too different from his. He began to eat, while Qrow continued drinking and Amber began cleaning. They must have eaten breakfast already. No surprise for Noctis considering what time he woke up.

"So Noctis." Said Qrow. "Hows that wound treating you?"

"Better, thanks again for treating it yesterday." While it was still sore, there was no denying that Amber's quick thinking saved his life. He was still wondering how she did that when no equipment was around. Yet Noctis did not ask, there is the chance that this world just has much better medicine than his old home. All asking would do is just raise suspicion, better to keep quiet and not ask too many questions.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to see your Aura is finally taking effect and healing you. Even if it is going very slow."

"Maybe the kid's Aura is just naturally low."

So Aura is some sort of healing factor? It would explain why Amber recovered so well despite the wounds yesterday...wait.

Damn it.

Healing factor. She had a healing factor and Noctis was willing to be that the three he fought yesterday all had one as well. That...would explain why no one is asking why he could teleport and summon weapons from thin air. It also explains why his opponents didn't bleed from yesterday's battle.

Now the question is, does everyone have it? The way Amber said, it was like she was surprised that his wounds weren't healing. If Noctis were to come out and say that he doesn't have an Aura would that cause him trouble?

"Noctis." Amber called out to him.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I spaced out." Noctis came to the decision to again remain quiet. He also decide that he needed to leave as soon as possible. While he was happy that he was able to help the young woman it hasn't changed the fact that Noctis remains without a job.

"Don't feel bad, he spaced out on me to after I finished waking him up." Qrow didn't look offended for that given the way he chuckled.

"Sorry about that, what was it you wanted to ask Amber?"

"I said, what are you going to do now?" she asked with a curious expression.

What was he going to do now? Simple, go to the same library he went two days ago and finally find out what the hell Aura is all about. But he couldn't tell them that.

"I guess I'm going back to Vale and find a job." It wasn't a lie. He did need a job, especially now that he could not earn money for hunts without a proper license. Actually now that Noctis thinks about it…

"Branwen." Noctis called out to the drunk huntsmen. He didn't reply back which was odd since Noctis was sure that he spoke clearly. "Branwen." He said again but with a firmer tone yet still no response from the man. Why? Did he do something to piss him off? Yeah, maybe the way he acted in the morning was a bit rude but isn't this overreacting?"

"Qrow." Said Amber. "I know you don't enjoy being called in such a professional manner but please answer and explain why instead of just giving the silent treatment."

"...You've become less fun, you know that?" replied Qrow with a smirk which in turn caused him to dodge a rag thrown at his face. "Fine, fine. Listen Kid, I don't respond to formal things like Sir or Mister or calling me by my last name. Makes me feel old."

Noctis resisted the urge to point out that he is old.

"So just call me Qrow."

So just call him by his first name? Noctis had no problem with that. Even he didn't like being called by his last name or by prince Noctis. Just Noctis is fine and to his close friends, Noct.

"Qrow, I wanted to ask you something."

Now the huntsmen respond.

"Ask away kid."

"How do I get a license as a huntsman." If Noctis could get that then most of his problems would be solved. He would have access to a job that from what he's gathered is in high demand.

"Simple, go to school for four years at a huntsmen academy and then graduate."

...Well there goes that plan, back to square one.

"Figures, thanks anyways Qrow." Then a simple job it is. A waiter perhaps, that seems like a good place to start. He rose from his seat and gave his now empty plate to Amber.

"Thanks for the meal and for repairing my suit." He said with a small smile. "And for just about everything, I feel like I owe you one." The food, letting him stay the night and giving him a shower and repaired clothes. Seriously, Noctis was starting to feel like he was taking advantage of her hospitality.

"You don't, I'm alive because of you. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can help with you?"

Noctis shook his head. "No, thanks anyways. You both take care, maybe I'll see you guys again someday." With the farwell now given, Noctis made his way to the door.

"Hey kid!" Qrow called him just before he opened it "Here, take this." Qrow handed him two things. The first was a small rectangle shaped plastic card with a L shape on it. The second was what looked like a business card with something written on it.

Before he could ask what is was Qrow had already begun speaking.

"Before you ask why I want you to read the card."

"...Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. There's...also a phone number and an address." An address that he has no idea how to get to since he still hasn't located a damn map.

"The address to Beacon Academy. A school that trains students to become Hunters."

Qrow said it so casually that Noctis almost missed it. They train children...to fight animals? Is that true? Not even the Kingsglavie trained so early. The only exception being Noctis and that's because he was a prince! Just what kind of world is this?

"Listen. The headmaster is a good friend of mine. The address is on the card, when you get there just ask for him and say the Qrow sent you."

A bunch of information, but it didn't answer Noctis's question.

"Why?"

"Because they're hiring and very few things bring in the money like working at a Hunter's school."

A job, this man was offering him a job? That's incredible! A place to work, a place that can provide him some money. Noctis really couldn't believe...no he couldn't believe it. Something was odd, like before when him and his friends first met Ardin. He appeared friendly if not a bit odd. Noctis didn't pick up on it at first. How that man was always there, trying to _help_ them.

When in reality the truth was far more terrifying…

Noctis still kicks himself for not realizing it.

He won't make that mistake again. If something is too good to be true, chances are it probably is.

"Again why?" Asked Noctis. "You hardly know me. Why give me a chance like this?" Maybe Noctis was just being paranoid but still he felt the need to ask. Depending on the answer he's given will determine whether or not he should go to this location.

" As a show of thanks for helping my friend? Because I felt sorry for what happened to you? Jeez kid, do I need a reason to help someone out? It's called being a good samaritan." He didn't missed the unpleasant look Qrow shoot him, or the one Amber did either.

Damn, maybe he needed more than one night of rest.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to accuse you it's just…" He thought back to all the time fate decide to rear it's ugly head in and take what he cared about the most. "Things rarely go my way." Understatement of the century that was.

"Well that's about to change. Here is some Lien, go to the address and ask for a man named Ozpin. Tell him Qrow sent you here for an interview. The location is pretty far so you might need to take a train or a bullhead."

Noctis nodded even though Qrow just repeated what he said earlier. Noctis wasn't sure what he is going to apply for but beggars can't be choosers. He also didn't know what a bullhead is. It sounds like a delicious meal that Ignis would cook up.

"I will. Thanks to the both of you."

He gave them both a nod and walked away and left the house. It was a long walk before he reached the city, so he knew it was time to start walking.

"Time to make tracks."

X

"Qrow, why did you help him?"

She looked through the window to see Noctis walk down the trail of dirt that would lead back into to the nearest settlement. It was a long walk till he reached the place, she hopes he will make there safe.

"I told you that-"

"Please Qrow, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." Helping people wasn't something uncommon for Qrow to do. After all he is a Huntsmen and his job is to protect the people. It's job he takes very seriously despite his laidback attitude and drinking habits. This was different, this isn't how Qrow helps people.

"See right through me eh Amber?" He gave her that cheeky grin. "All right, the truth is I'm sending him towards Ozpin himself. I thought about telling him the truth and asking him to come with us to see Ozpin. If he refused then I would use force but I figured that this method would be easier."

Send Noctis to go see Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon? She was surprised even though the Fall Maiden knew that she should have saw it coming. Those silver eyes of his, they were bound to attract attention. Not to the public since they are not informed of what that means. Rather to their enemies who lie in the dark. Should they find Noctis then they won't stop till he's dead.

"So that pretense of a job, was that a lie?" She felt a bit sad. That meant that Noctis would spend another night jobless and with no home.

"Not really." Qrow pulled out his scroll and began dialing. "Like I said last night, I called Ozpin to let him know what happened. I also told him who the person was that saved your life. I guarantee you that man spent all night finding information on him."

That does sound like Ozpin, Amber considered him a good man but who is also in need of a vacation. Sill his work ethics and desire to protect the kingdom made Amber respect and trust the man just like Qrow does.

"Is that who your calling? Ozpin?"

"Bingo"

She understood it now. Qrow was sending Noctis to Ozpin under the pretense that it would be a interview for a job. Noctis would go as he doesn't have much choice in the matter. Upon arriving there Ozpin would do that thing where he talks while drinking coffee and then you spill all the secrets. Which would then lead to Ozpin and Qrow knowing just about everything there is to know about Noctis.

Seriously, that man is so good with words it's almost scary. Amber always has to think twice before she says something in front of him.

"I need to let Ozpin know." Said Qrow. "That way he can prepare and find out more on our mysterious savior." She didn't like the way that sounds. Are they going to interrogate him?

"He's...he's not going to get arrested is he?" He was so polite and respectful. The way he acted was not something you see in people his age. Amber has only know him for a short time but still if he was a criminal then there would be some sign...right?

"Don't know, it's Ozpin's call now." Qrow put the phone to his ear and made his way an empty room. "Amber, it's time. Pack only what you need, the sooner we leave here the better. Ozpin? Hey listen I need to tell you something…"

He closed the door, leaving Amber all alone in the kitchen. She stopped her cleaning and took a moment to look at her home. The home she grew up and where she received the powers of the Maiden. So many memories were made here. Some good, some bad. Now, now she has to say goodbye to it. For how long she doesn't know.

She put the last clean plate away. With a heavy sigh she stepped away from the kitchen and made her way upstairs to begin packing.

X

Daylight had broken through. The sun was shining through out the academy. It was moments like this that the grey haired man like to take a sip of his coffee and admire the view. Even more so when you have a companion with you. A blond haired woman who has stuck by you through thick and thin.

No coffee for her though, she never found the same enjoyment that he has throughout the years. He'll never understand why, it was this drink that kept him up through some of the busiest of days.

"Ozpin, I believe your scroll is ringing."

Speaking of which.

"Hello? Qrow...I must admit that I did not expect you to call so early. Have you finally slowed down on the drinking?"

…

"No? Such a shame and hear I was ready to demand Glynda pay up." His attempt at humor earned a soft glare from his female guest. "Jokes aside, what news do you bring?"

…

"Amber has begun packing? Good, I'm glad that she is going through with this. I'll prepare a room for her right away. What time do you think both of you will be arriving?"

…

"Around seven or eight? That should be enough time. What about your new guest, what is he doing?"

…

"I'm sorry Qrow but could you repeat that? ...You let him _leave_? Qrow I...no I was not able to find anything on the description you provided. Whoever this man is, he is not on our list of hunters. I've asked James to do his own search but he has yet to report back."

…

"He says he lives outside the cities. In a small town near the outskirts. That may explain why he's not in our records. Still, if he's gone Qrow then I don't see how'll…"

He paused, moved the scroll away from his ear and took a large drink from his coffee. Gave a deep sigh and then moved the scroll back to his ear.

"Qrow, you sent him here? ...I see. Very well, I can work with that. Thank you Qrow, we shall see you both when you arrive."

He ended the call and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"What has he done now?" asked Glynda. Her face the typical expression that comes when Qrow Branwen is mentioned.

"Our good friend Qrow has given me a opportunity to assess the man who saved the maiden."

"I see…" She said. "And just how did Qrow do that?"

He gave her that trademark grin. One that she knew and hated all too well.

"Qrow sent him here under the pretense that I would give him an interview for a job."

The silence that followed lasted a good ten seconds. It finally ended with Glynda groaning with her face sinking into her hands.

"Are we certain he will show up?" She asked with irritation.

"According to Qrow the man was down on his luck after losing everything he owned. So yes I'd say it's a safe bet that he will arrive."

"How long?"

"Qrow said he left about an hour ago. So he should be arriving during the afternoon."

"That give us. Four hours at BEST." He knew he shouldn't be laughing at her frustration but he just couldn't help it. Only Qrow could get these types of reactions from Glynda. "We are to prepare for a silver eyed man who could very well turn hostile on us…"

"Well when you put it like that it does sound kinda bad."

"Ozpin...are you actually going through with this plan?"

The Headmaster of Beacon said nothing. He walked towards the window to take a look at his academy with an unreadable expression on his face.

X

He found it. It took him awhile but he found it.

" _Welcome to the Schnee Train transportation. Please take a seat as we are preparing to leave in half an hour. If you need assistance feel free to call anyone of our employees who will be happy to help you."_

The train that is. Noctis finally found where the damn train station is. He wasn't sure how long it took him but it sure as hell wasn't quick. Though had to give props to the huntsman, that red card that gave him was enough to pay for the ticket and damn what a train. The moment he stepped inside he knew that it wasn't your typical train.

Red carpet on the floor. Attendees at the ready to serve whatever request you may need. A bar with a variety of drinks to suit just about anyone's needs. Noctis couldn't help but wonder just how much money he had left in this red card that he received. He wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any money left on the thing.

"Just there's not much to do now except take a seat."

He let himself relax into the soft cushion. The walk had made his feet tired so getting a chance to sit down was welcomed. Noctis placed a hand on his wound, it was getting better. Whatever medicine that women used on him was doing wonders. Seriously, stuff like this could only be found from the best of potions.

After he attended this interview that Qrow set up Noctis next step would to do some more research. Aura, magic, potions, Faunus. Those and more were all things that he needed to read up on. It wouldn't do well for him to remain in the dark.

" _Ladies and Gentleman, the train is now leaving. Please take a seat and enjoy your trip. And thank you for riding with the Schnee Train transportation. We hope you to give you a pleasant trip!"_

Just like the lady said the train began to move and the people around Noctis began to take their seats. The former prince made no effort to move from his seat. He simply looked outside the window.

As the train began moving the town that he was in was getting further from his view. What replaced it was a beautiful landscape of trees with red leaves and grass. Forever Fall, that's what they called this place according to people talking around him. Noctis had to admit that is was definitely something he had never seen before.

He felt his eyes getting heavy. As sleep began to make its way onto him Noctis simply relaxed. The man was glad to get some rest and is happy that things are finally starting to look his way.

X

She could hear it. The train, it was coming closer. The silence of the forest and the animal ears that was given to her at birth made it all the easier to hear. She could see her partner approaching her. They have a mission today, board the train and destroy the supplies that belong to the Schnee corporation.

That was it...she hoped that was it. Her partner, had change. It was slow but she could see it. She hoped that it wasn't too late, that he wasn't too far gone. Hopefully this mission will prove it. That he was still the man she remembered, that she cared for. If not then...then she'll have to…

"It's time." He said.

She got up onto her feet and approached the cliff. It was fast approaching and now all that was left is to jump on it. He jumped first and she soon followed.

The mission has officially begun for Blake Belladonna.

 **To be continued…**

Nothing exciting this chapter, just set up. One more chapter to go and then after that Beacon begins and Noctis role in the story will be revealed.

I have to say I was surprised by how many reviews I had gotten. Glad to see that I wasn't the only one looking for a story of just Noctis in the world of RWBY.

There was only two complaints to my knowledge and both were about how I made Noctis underpowered against his fight with Cinder. I wasn't trying to make him week or nerf him. The reason why he had such difficulty was because he wasn't at full strength. The man had no food for two days straight and was sleeping on the cold hard floor. Also he was caught be surprise at what his opponents could do.

Noctis was never the one to plan a strategy, that was Ignis role. Without him Noctis kinda just went head on and payed the price by being set on fire.

But that was it. I'm not going to nerf Noctis, just give it some time. The next chapter will have him kicking ass like he does in the game. Hopefully I can get it out before this month ends.

Until then,


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They landed onto the train car perfectly. The moment she did Blake took the time to see just how far the train extended. She counted at least ten in front of her and ten behind her. It didn't matter, this was a train filled with dust and various goods that belonged to the Schnee Dust Corporation. The horrible business that mistreats its workers just because their Faunus. Let them think that, they'll regret it when there shipment gets thrown into the forest and lost to the Grimm.

That was the plan, destroy the contents and leave. Nothing more, at least that what was Blake was hoping for.

"Blake, C'mon."

Her partner was at the front of the door, it was locked but it didn't matter. He unsheathed his blade and cut through the handle with ease.

"Our goal is up ahead, towards the front." explained Adam.

Both Blake and Adam entered inside the train car. What they were welcomed with was anything but pleasant.

"Halt. Intruder. Identify yourself."

Alestian Knight-130's. Robots that had a black metal paint with a red glow in its chest and eyes. This was no surprise, the SDC was never one to operate without some form of protection. Blake counted them, there was at least ten of them in this car alone. She looked to her partner who did not look the least bit worried.

"Intruder, Identi-" The machine was cut off when Adam's blade sliced its head clean off. Without missing a beat the leader of White Fang moved towards the its nearest victim and sliced it open. Two more 130's made to attack by changing their arms into blades. The machines charged straight at Adam who responded by pulling out his sheath and firing a bullet into each head. The final 130 tried to attack from behind but Adam simply cut it open without even turning his head.

Blake made use of her agility and and cut through three of the robots before they even had a chance to draw their weapons. The remaining two robots shifted their arms into guns but Blake was faster and put bullets into both of the machines before they even had a chance to pull the trigger.

The fight was over in less than a minute, leaving the surprisingly spacious train car empty.

Without wasting anytime the two made their way towards the next cart in front. It was a flat bed, nothing worth noting. They kept moving forward to the next car and opened the door, only to see a something waiting for them inside.

A Spider Droid, a rather large one at that. The moment to two stepped foot inside the car the thing turned on the red.

"Blake, buy me time."

She nodded already knowing what her partner has planned. She rushed towards the large machine and began delivering a flurry of weak yet quick strikes. The Droid tried to counter attack but what it had in size in loss in speed. It used its two arms to strike at Blake but she simply dodged out of the way and fired two shots straight into it's head.

It began to fired its weapons. A cannon on its arms and shoulders, making a total of four. It fired and continued to do so forcing Blake to go straight into defense. She moved as quickly as she could and avoided the deadly bullets that came to her.

The Female Fanus looked to her partner and realized that it was over. His body began to glow red and a grin appeared on his face. In one quick and powerful swipe and the Spider droid turned became two as Adam cleaved the thing in half.

The loud explosion that resulted from the destroyed robot signaled that the fight was indeed over. Blake sheathed her weapon, not one bit tired from her brief encounter. She looked to her partner and saw not a single bead of sweat was on his head.

No words were said to each other, they simply continued moving forward.

* * *

Something woke him up. He wasn't sure just how long how long he slept, but it really didn't seem to matter. Noctis look around and saw one thing, fear. The people around him were talking to each other, those sitting together began to huddle up against one another. Noctis could give a good guess why.

"N-Now everyone, I ask that you please remain calm." One of the female workers had moved to the center. She raised her hands up only to bring them slowly down "Remember, this train belongs to the SDC. Only the finest security robots are stationed here. Whatever threat that tries to come here will be stopped."

So there were robots in this world too? Noctis was actually impressed. Putting that aside it looks like the ladies words did little ease the crowd.

"But that explosion!" Yelled a father as his daughter clunged onto him. "What if that was them getting destroyed and now there is nothing to protect us?!" His words only cause the people around him to get even more agitated.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you remain calm. Otherwise-"

"We need to get off, now!" Again the poor woman voice was unheard as an old woman spoke up. That seemed to do it. The straw broke and the people were just one second away from breaking out into full fledge panic. Something needed to be done, now.

"Let me take a look." Noctis wasn't exactly sure what was going on but letting these people fall into a panic was definitely not a good idea. He stood up and made his way towards the sound of the explosion, only to find his path being blocked.

"Apologies sir, but when can not let you do that. It's dangerous and you might get harmed." Explained the hostess as she stood in front of him with hers arms stretched out.

"I'll be fine, I am a huntsmen after all." He didn't want to lie but Noctis felt that was his best bet in getting them to let him pass.

"A huntsmen…" Just like that the frown on her face and on everyone else's began to go away. The fear was still there, but it didn't look like they would be jumping out of their seats anytime soon.

"You hear that everyone we have a professional Huntsmen with us!" The lady cried out. Noctis looked to see it taking effect. Were Hunters really that beloved in this world? Never did they get this sort of attention back at his old home.

"Thank you for offering to help us. I'll inform to other staff members so that everyone else can get the information and not have to worry."

That was good, now no one will question him why he's heading towards the back to the train. Without wasting anymore time Noctis began moving.

* * *

Damn them, damn the Schnee's and their greed. The wealth that was earned from the labor and mistreatment of Faunus. All these supplies, crates filled with dust of all kinds. Probably taken from the mines. Mines that could collapse any minute and kill the Faunus that worked there. Not that they cared but so be it. Let's see how they like it when a large chunk of their profits go falling down the mountain into Grimm territory.

"This is it Blake. Now to get rid of all this offense." She couldn't agree with Adam's words any more. Now all they needed to do was get a hole opened. Perhaps Adam could activate his semblance again and cut a hole...wait...wait what was Adam doing?!

"Adam? What are you doing?"

"Planting the charges, the train should arrive at its first location in about fifteen minutes." Blake watched in disbelief as the man she loved placed a charge on a crate of dust and setting the time to fifteen minutes. It was only one bomb and it was the size of a brick. Then again only one was needed as the explosion would cause a chain reaction. Dust is very combustible, and the moment it reaches a certain temperature an explosion would soon follow. And with this much dust the explosion would be big enough to take out a train station!

"Why?" Blake asked in horror. "Adam this isn't right! This isn't what the White Fang is!" She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. This wasn't a protest for equal rights, this was an act of terrorism. The people on this train and those awaiting at the train station would be killed in the explosion!

"Open your eyes Blake!" Shouted Adam. "Nothing has changed despite what we do. Every day our people are mistreated and beaten. Well Fine." Adam set the charge and the timer began to countdown. "We tried playing peaceful. NO MORE."

No, no this isn't happening. This isn't the man she fell for, this isn''t the organization that promised to bring peace and equality. What happened? How did things become like this.

"Were leaving." He said with tone that said there was no argument to be made. "C'mon"

Adam place a hand on her shoulder but Blake quickly shook free of that. She moved away from him as if just being near him caused discomfort.

"No! This isn't right Adam. Killing these people won't bring us anything. It will just make us murders." She made a move to disarm the bomb but stopped when she felt a something grab her wrist.

"Don't be a fool Blake! Our old methods accomplished nothing. The people treated us like dirt, well it's time we return the gesture." His voice became more and more filled with anger. To the point where Blake was becoming a terrified. This...this wasn't Adam, this is not the leader of the White Fang.

"Let go of me Adam." She struggled to from his grip but it was to no avail. If anything her struggling just made his grip tighter.

"Not if you plan to disarm the bomb Blake." He hissed.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" She could feel his nails trying to dig into her skin. The aura preventing penetration but the pain was still there.

"Why? Can't you see it my Love?! What this will accomplish?!"

"Don't call me that! And something like this will accomplish nothing!" How dare he, how dare he call her that with what was happening right now.

"I will call you what I wish and you will do what I order you to do, Bl-"

Adam stopped talking and Blake knew why. The Faunus ears that she was born with gave her an enhanced hearing compared to normal humans. She could hear it and by the looks of it Adam could too.

The sound of a door opening echoed throughout the train car. A man walked in. He was young, couldn't be older than twenty. He had messy black hair and silver eyes. His attire was that of a complete black suit. He was human, completely so. That made things bad, very bad.

"Human…" This wasn't good. Now Blake has two things she needs to do. Disarm the bomb and stop Adam from killing an innocent bystander.

* * *

Noctis finally found what seemed to be the cause of the explosion earlier. Two people lied before him. A male dressed in a black trench coat with black pants and a red shirt underneath. Noctis also noticed the horns that were sticking out of his red hair. His upper face was obscured due to the white mask that this man wore.

Next to him lied a girl dressed in a outfit of black and white. She has yellow eyes that reminded Noctis of a cat. She also has black cat ears that were sticking out of her black hair on the top of her head.

Faunus, that much was certain and given the scowl on the man's face it looked like Noctis was welcomed here.

Normally this was the part where the former king was supposed to ask what they were planing. But the shouting that the two did as he made his way here kinda told him that. There was a bomb along with some sort of disagreement between the two.

He looked to his left and saw the bomb placed on top of a container that said dust. It was counting down, the time left said 13:30.

"Don't even think about it…" The venom in that man's voice made Noctis shift his attention back to the two Faunus in front of him. The red haired man moved his left hand so that it was resting on his weapon. A katana from what it looks like. His right hand still held the black haired girl firmly, preventing her from moving. Noctis looked to her and could see the distress in her face.

Okay, there was a disagreement between the two right? From what Noctis could gather, it looks like the red haired man wanted to blow up this entire train but the black haired girl didn't want that. Maybe she tried to go for the bomb but the large man stopped her.

"Filthy human…" Spat out of the masked man.

"Adam, no!"

Noctis could hear the blade being drawn from its sheath. The man whose name Noctis just learned is Adam began to approach him. But something got in his way.

"Adam, stop!" the black haired woman stood between them. Her arms stretched out as she to block his path.

"What are you doing Blake?" So that was her name, Blake.

"Stopping you before it's too late." She pleaded. "Adam. This isn't right. This isn't what the White Fang is about. It's not about terrorism, it's about equality. If you go through with this, then...then I'll leave the White Fang!" She shouted those last words. Noctis could see that the man was stunned by that. Given how his grip on the sword loosened.

Noctis watched carefully as the two conversed with each other. He glanced back to the ticking bomb. The clock said 12:45. Good, for now Noctis would stand back and see if this woman would be able to resolve things peacefully. If a fight could be avoided then that would be good. If the timer got to ten and things weren't resolving then he would step in. With force if he has too.

"You'll…leave the White Fang?" The man sounded like he was in disbelief. Whatever this White Fang is must be a serious thing.

"Yes Adam." Continued Blake. "I don't want a world where Faunus kill other humans. I want a world where we both can live together in peace." Noctis had to give her credit, her voice did not falter. If anything it sounded more determined than before.

"Blake...I didn't know…" He place a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her in for a hug. She accepted without a fuss.

"It's okay Adam, it's not too late." She wrapped both hands around him and rested her head on his chest. It looked like the girl was able to talk things through, which was good news to Noctis. Though he did feel a bit uncomfortable watching what looked to be a tender moment.

"I didn't know…" Adam's voice suddenly became rougher, hasher. Noctis saw him grip his sword and alarm bells began to ring in his head. "That you would betray your brothers and sisters for a **human**!" That hand that was resting on his blade soon took action. It pulled out the sword in one quick motion and sliced at the woman's abdomen.

Blake fell to the floor. The look of incredible pain present on her face.

"If that's how it's going to be traitor, then so be it." He raised sword and brought it down, ready to strike her as she laid on the floor.

No more time to waste. Noctis took action and summoned the assassin's daggers. He warped straight in between Adam and Blake and blocked the strike that would have finished the girl.

"Filthy human!" Shouted Adam. "Your nothing but an eyesore!"

"Back at you asshole!" Noctis could feel his temper getting the best of him. Seeing that man strike down his own comrade was disgusting. Even when things got bad between him and Gladio never once did it occur to Noctis to strike him down.

Adam used his foot to kick Noctis away to put some distance between the two. It worked for just a second. Noctis instantly threw his daggers right at Adam. The Faunus dodged just at the last second preventing Noctis from landing a warp-strike. Still the distance that Adam tried to create was destroyed due to Noctis actions.

Noctis began a fury of strikes with his daggers. The two small weapons meant that what he lost in power he more than gained in speed. Adam held his sword with both hands and began to deflect the oncoming attacks. The sound of steel meeting steel echoed throughout the room.

Adam deflected a blown that would have cut up his side and gave a counter attack. He lunged at Noctis and tried to pierce the man's head with the tip of his sword. Noctis moved his head to the left and avoided the blow. Adam wasn't finished with that. Moving quickly he spun around sliced at the black haired man. The distance between them was so little that there was no chance of Noctis dodging it.

Adam thought he had him. Until his opponent's body phased through his attack in a flash of blue light.

"What?" asked Adam.

That moment of distraction was all Noctis needed to land a good hit with both daggers on the left side of Adam. The daggers connected but instead of blood all that resulted in that attack was a red glow. The chosen king's eyes became wide in realization.

In the heat of battle, Noctis hadn't forgotten about something. This was the same thing he encountered during his last battle. Despite the fact that he hit his enemies, they did not bleed. It was like they were protected by some magical invisible shield. Which meant the assassin daggers, which utilize poison once the weapon sinks into the flesh of the enemy, is useless.

"Back off!" Shouted the Faunus.

So distracted in the moment of realization that Noctis did not have time to dodge the hard kick to his abdomen. It knocked the wind out of him. This guy is definitely no slouch when it comes to muscle.

Noctis quickly gathered himself, no doubt preparing for another attack from Adam. He faced the man and in just a second he saw the Faunus take out his sheath and point it right at him. Another second passed and his eyes became wide as the sheath turned into a rifle.

" _Crap!"_

The moment Adam pulled the trigger Noctis activated the magic in his body. His reflexes kicked in and his body began to try and dodge the bullets that were coming his way. In a flash of blue light Noctis dodged the bullets that were coming at him. He kept his movements erratic. Making sure to move randomly and make him a harder target. It wasn't difficult, the powers that were granted him to by his bloodline meant that Noctis was incredibly agile and fast.

The former king made his way closer to Adam. With every bullet fired at him Noctis phased through them . By the time the sixth bullet was fired Noctis was within arms reach of his opponent.

"Got you!" He shouted. The daggers were put away and instead came forth the Engine blade. He struck at Adam, the Faunus raised his sword and blocked the incoming attack. The two blades grinded against each other as the two men were locked in a battle of strength.

Adam tried to gain ground and push Noctis back but it was to no avail. The chosen king did not budge. Instead it was him that was gaining ground. Slowly pushing Adam towards the wall.

"Give up." Said Noctis. "I don't know what your deal is with the people on this train but keep this up and it ain't gonna end pretty!"

"My deal?" replied Adam with sarcasm. " My deal is you humans! You mistreat us, you abuse us, act as is were nothing but property. No more!" Adam gathered all his strength and used it to overpower Noctis to the point that the suited man was knocked off his feet for a second time. He landed next to the wounded girl. Blake, who was still on the ground clutching her wound.

"I will not give up." Adam sheathed his sword. His body began to glow red. "Not until I deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves." It became brighter and brighter with each passing second. It kinda looked like he was charging up-

"Run!" Noctis attention was caught by the girl next to him. "His semblance allows him to absorb the kinetic energy of any attack and release through his sword in one powerful blow! It will cut you down!"

"Not just him, **you too Blake**."

Noctis didn't know what a semblance is, but from the way the woman said it then it must not be good news. A burst of red glow erupted from Adam. He launched right towards Noctis and Blake. Noctis was surprised by the speed and power at which the man was now moving, a far cry from before. The Faunus would reach them in less than two seconds.

Two seconds.

Noctis's mind began to race. The speed and power at which the man launched right at him was nothing to laugh at. Yet all he had to do was phase his body. The attack would go right through him. But the woman behind him would not be so lucky…

One second.

Noctis needed to stop this attack otherwise the woman behind will die. A dagger was out of the question. That wouldn't be enough to stop this attack. A greatsword is too slow, wouldn't work either. A shield? It would work be there wouldn't be much room for a counter attack. He needed something more powerful than his standard set of weapons. Something that wasn't fit for a hunter but rather...for a king.

Half a second.

Noctis called forth the weapons that was placed deep within his power. He knew exactly which one to use.

"Die." Adam finally reached the two and a gave a powerful vertical strike. Suddenly the red glow that encompassed the room was pushed back by a bright blue light. What followed soon after was Adam's finishing blow being parried by the quick draw of a Katana. The act was so powerful that a shockwave resulted from it.

"What?" asked both Blake and Adam in disbelief.

Not wasting anytime Noctis used this opening to finally put an end to this fight. Noctis unleashed several quick strikes at Adam, hitting him with everything single strike. The leader of the White Fang tried to parry but could not keep up with the speed of the attacks.

Adam backed away, trying to gain some ground and a moment to breath but it was too late. He looked at Noctis and his face fell. Noctis sheathed his katana as blue magic began to gather around him. The silver eyed prince gave a fierce look towards the red-headed Faunus. Then the former king unleashed a delayed but powerful warp-strike at his enemy. The speed at which he teleported towards Adam was fast. Too fast for the man to counter attack.

"You're done for."

In one quick and powerful attack, Noctis unsheathed his katana and sliced Adam's entire chest and face. The Faunus could do nothing but take the full frontal of this attack. Adam let out a cry of pain as he felt steel strike against his Aura.

He collapsed onto the ground, with his mask split in two. Noctis gave one last look towards the man's face which was now shown clearly. Dark red eyes, Noctis couldn't help but find that fitting given his hair color and choice of clothing.

"Blake...why…" Whispered the man. He reached towards the woman who had a look of pity and sadness. His wounds overtook him and rendered him unconscious.

Noctis watched him for just a few more seconds, to see if would get back up. He didn't and so the former King dispersed his weapon and breathed a sigh of relief. He had to admit, a royal weapon wasn't always the best idea. Using them always tired his body, if used too much then he'd wake up incredibly sore tomorrow. Still it was the right call to make, Noctis another weapon might have done the job but he didn't want to put to woman's life at risk.

"Glad that's over with." said Noctis as the Katana of the warrior left his hand.

"Is he...is he still alive?" Her question drew Noctis attention. He was surprised that the woman was concerned about him, even though Adam didn't feel the same.

"He'll live." Adam's chest could be seen rising slowly.

"I see...thank you for not taking his life." Noctis looked towards here and could see just a spark of gratitude somewhere on that straight face of hers.

"Most normal people thank me for saving their lives." Noctis walked towards Blake and gently helped her up off the floor. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. The woman was able to stand on her own, though Noctis stayed close just in case she might collapse. "Not the lives of the person who tried to kill them."

She looked away and Noctis knew that there was indeed history between them. He didn't pry, partly because he didn't care and partly because it wasn't any of bussiness. Besides at the moment there was more pressing concerns.

"So Blake…" began Noctis. "Any chance you know how to diffuse a bomb?"

The explosive device was still counting down. It was approaching the ten minute mark. Still enough time but Noctis didn't like the idea of delaying this till the very last second.

"How do you know my name?"

"I overheard you and your partner before the fight began. You guys weren't exactly quiet." He also remembers hearing Adam call her his 'love', which just confirmed that there is history between them, and it was heavy.

"Oh, yeah...I-I do know how to diffuse it, just give me a moment." She walked towards the bomb and pressed a set of numbers. A loud beep was later made and the countdown was stopped. Noctis's body finally relaxed. For a moment there he wondered if they were going to have to chuck it out the window and into the forest.

"What now?" Blake's question broke his celebration. He turned to her and saw that her posture had changed. She looked like a person that was ready to make a break for it. "Are you going to turn me in?"

Noctis stared straight at her for a few moments. Golden-yellow eyes met Silver as the two said nothing to each other. Then Noctis broke the silence.

"Why did you guys attack this place?" If he was to make a decision, one that would affect another person's life then he wanted to know as many facts as he could. A king only acts when he has all the information he could get. That was something his father would always tell him. He could see Blake open her mouth, ready to give him some sort of answer. Then her eyes and anima ears perked up.

"Someone's coming." Said Blake. She was right, Noctis could hear footsteps. Though it seems that she could hear a lot better than him. Must be the cat ears on top of her head. Looks like his answers are going to have to wait.

"Excuse me, Huntsmen? Oh dear! What happened?" It was the same lady from earlier. The one who allowed him to pass. She looked at the carnage that littered the scene. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her gaze roamed the entire scene but paused when her eyes met Blake's. Noctis saw the way the woman's expression became more stern when she looked at the ears on top of Blake's head.

Blake hid her face away from her and towards Noctis. She looked at him with uncertainty. He didn't blame her, this was it. Depending on what Noctis said could mean trouble for the woman in front of him.

"Who ar-"

"The White Fang attacked." Noctis cut the lady off before she could speak. "It was just this guy, said his name is Adam." Noctis pointed to the guy. The lady look like she wanted to speak but again Noctis cut her off. "I got here after she did. Her name is Blake, she helped me fight him and defused a bomb that this man planted."

"A Bomb?!" Shouted the receptionist.

"Yeah." Blake handed her the bomb. "It was going to exploded here setting off all the dust and killing everyone on this train."

"I see...well then." The lady faced the both of them and gave a small bow. "Thank you, thanks to both of your actions a lot of lives were saved. I will contact to police department and will have this man arrested. The train will be arriving shortly so if you can please stand guard over this animal until we arrive."

She wasn't wrong. Five minutes later the train came to a halt and there Noctis was able to get off board. He was welcomed with the sight of a dozen officers in uniform. They all asked were the culprit was. Noctis pointed them in direction and they all scrambled to the location. When he was finally left alone the former king looked for Blake.

He didn't get a chance to ask her, the receptionist was too busy asking them questions. He wanted to ask Blake some questions. What is the White Fang? Why were they trying to blow up that train? Why does that guy hate humans with such a passion?

Noctis spotted her in the distance. She was already across the train station, how she made it that far before him was unclear. For the third time today their eyes met. She was saying something to him. Noctis couldn't hear here but he could read her lips. She was saying...she told him…

 _Thank You._

She gave him a sad smile then she opened the door and left the station.

"Hey!" Noctis made an attempt to reach her, but there was no point. The station itself was crowded with people. Some civilians, others officers and there was even some reporters there trying to take photos. By the time he exited the station she was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it." So much for getting answers. Noctis guessed it didn't really matter. Not like it would change anything, the red haired man was getting dragged out of the train. Still out cold from the fight earlier. Still, Noctis couldn't help but wonder if he made the right choice.

He covered for the girl. She tried to resolve things peacefully, even getting in between her assaulter and Noctis. Noctis has meet his fair share of horrible people in his life. Monsters don't do that. They don't risk their lives for the sake of someone else. That's what made him do that. Noctis didn't think was right for her to be locked away, no when she tried to stop that attack. Still, did he make the right choice?

 _A king pushes onward, always. Accepting the consequences and never looking back._

A small smile made its way onto his face. Even after all this his friends were still there, helping him on his journey.

The words of Ignis, his adviser and trusted friend rang through his friend. Noctis made the choice of letting Blake go. Taking a gamble in believing that she was telling the truth in when she shouted that she did not want to take any lives. That she was not like them. Should they meet again and it turns out to be a ruse and she is a bad as her partner…

Then Noctis will set things right.

With that out of the way Noctis would able to resume his original plan. He knew his time was running short for the interview. He started to make haste to Beacon Academy. All he needed was some directions…

* * *

Blake Belladonna watched from a distance as the man who helped her leave the train station. She could see the look of his face, he had questions. One's she wasn't sure she could answer.

So much happened today, just thinking about it made her head spin. Her partner, in more ways than one, attacked her. Tried to hurt her. Because of her declaration, because she wanted to leave the White Fang. How could this have happen? How could the man who spoke of peace between humans and faunus fall so low? What happened to the Adam Taurus that she fell in love with? Why did he not turn her in?

Blake thought for sure that the moment the receptionist came in her fate was sealed. She was wrong, the man who defeated Adam covered for her. Bailed her out. Why?

It doesn't really matter now. Adam would be arrested and the White Fang of Vale would be in appointed a new leader. Who exactly she wasn't sure. It was up to the head of White Fang to decide that. And Blake...she wants no part of it. If the White Fang wants to resort to violence then so be it. But she won't, and she never will.

But what now? What does life have in store for Blake?

The seventeen year old woman wasn't sure...but perhaps that is for the best. Maybe it's time that Blake forged her own path, one that didn't revolve around the White are other ways to make a change. All she needs to do is find out what they are.

The young woman set out towards the city, ready to find out what the next step in her life will be.

* * *

" _So this is a bullhead…"_ Noctis mused to himself in thought as he watched the city of Vale become smaller and smaller. After asking for directions some kind people were able to tell him how to get to Beacon Academy. The distance itself was too far too walk. It would take Noctis days to get there. Thankfully there was another option, Bullhead. Which Noctis just learned is what they call these things that transport people through the air.

With each passing day Noctis found the similarities with his world and this one growing smaller and smaller. Trains, airships, vehicles, it was all hear. Magic doesn't exist, or at the very least the word doesn't. Semblance, that's what Blake called it. Another thing to look up, as if Noctis didn't have enough already.

Noctis looked out the window and could finally see Beacon Academy.

" _Not bad."_

A large set of buildings that made Noctis felt that he was looking at a castle rather than a school. There was a large tower in the dead center, who ever resided in that thing was no doubt given full a view of the area around him. The school itself was surrounded by a large courtyard and several ponds of water that were placed for decreations sake.

What made it all the more interesting was that this was just the front of it. Noctis had a feeling there was more to see on the opposite side. The bull head soon landed after that, Noctis was the only one to get off. All the other passengers were to be dropped off somewhere else.

He looked ahead and realized that the pilot dropped him right at the front. Which meant he had a LOT of walking to do.

"...time to make more tracks, I guess."

The chosen King began walking, enjoying the silence and the afternoon sun. It was warm but not to the point that he had to take of his suit. Halfway there, Noctis just passed the dried up fountain. Just by looking at it could Noctis tell that it hasn't been on in a long time.

As Noctis got closer something caught his attention. A figure, no two figures that were waiting in the distance. Noctis wasn't that surprised. This is a school after all, you're bound to see the employee's working to get things ready for when it all starts. Actually now that Noctis thought about it this is good. Maybe these two can give him directions to see the man named Ozpin.

Noctis began to walk towards them, when he got a bit closer he was able to make them out more clearly.

One was a woman who looked to be middle aged. Her hair was blonde and was done it a bun, which along with her glasses made her look like a teacher. Even more so when Noctis saw that white long sleeved blouse and waist high black skirt. And she also has...is that...is she wearing a cape?

Weird.

Next to her was a man who looked to be of similar age. He was the same skin complexion was the woman next to him along with short silver hair. He wore glasses as well though they were different from the woman's and the one's specs would were. The outfit was a black suit and pants like Noctis but with a green shirt and scarf underneath. The man also had a cane in his hand. Odd, Noctis didn't think that this man looked liked he needed help walking.

Whatever the case Noctis figured he bother them for just a moment.

"Uh, excuse me." Noctis interrupted their conversation and draw their gaze to his him. "Sorry to bother you but could either of you tell me where I can find a man by the name of Ozpin?"

"Oh?" Said the silver haired man. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for him?"

"I have an interview with him." Noctis handed the older man the card Qrow had given him. "A huntsman named Qrow sent me here. Told me to just say that he sent me when I arrived."

"You're here for the interview, yes?" asked the blond haired woman. "We were expecting you to arrive sooner."

"I uh, had a incident on train ride over here."

"The White Fang, yes?" Noctis was confused as to how the older man knew that. "Are you suprised? The incident along with your face made headlines." The man pulled out what looked like to be a phone out of his pocket. He held it right in front of Noctis face allowing him the read what was on the screen.

 _White Fang attacked the SDC Train station. Hundreds were in danger! Local Huntsmen stopped the attack and saved innocent lives! Adam Taurus now behind bars._

Damn, news travels fast in this place. They even had a photo of his face. They didn't have Blake's picture on the paper. Probably because the girl left before they could take one of her.

"That could have been a terrible disaster had you not prevented it." The silver haired man put away his phone. "You did quite a good deed today."

"Thanks." Noctis appreciated the praise and all that but right now he really needed to… "Look I don't mean to be rude but can anyone of you point me to where I can find Ozpin?" He really needed to get this done. A job is desperately needed or else Noctis can look forward to sleeping on the streets for another week.

"Of course." Said the silver haired man. "Follow us. We will take you to his office"

The silver haired man and blond haired woman began walking towards the school with Noctis right behind them. All right, so far so good. So as long as these two don't try to start some pointless small talk then Noctis is good to g-

"If you don't mind me asking." ...Damn it Silver haired man just had to ask him a question. "Why are you applying for job. A huntsmen such as yourself should have no trouble finding work."

"I'm not a huntsmen." No point in lying about something like this. "I just know how to take care of myself." He replied casually.

"The paper said you took down the head of the White Fang of Vale and saved hundreds of lives." said the Blond haired woman. " That level of skill is more than than just knowing how to take care of oneself."

Really? Noctis was starting to feel that his actions had a lot more consequence than he originally thought. Great, just great. He REALLY needed to find out what the White Fang is and just who exactly he pissed off. Still, he didn't ask them. Gods no, if this Fang group is a big deal then it would just draw more attention to him for not knowing who or what they are.

"I don't know what to tell you." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly when the blond haired woman's turned her gaze towards him. "I had several teachers in the past who taught me how to fight." Cor, Gladiolus and his Dad. Each one was responsible for the level skill Noctis had today.

"So you were trained? May I ask around what age?" Noctis didn't mind answering the man's question but is there a reason why he is so curious?

"Since I was Ten."

"You must be quite the fighter then."

"Like I said, I know how to take care of myself."

The three finally entered the school building. Noctis had to admit that it was quite different to the school that he went to. The Hallways were much larger and spacious that schools he went to as a kid and a teenager. Of course when compared to his home in the center of Crown city then the school falls flat.

"We almost there?" Asked Noctis.

"Not too much further." Replied The woman.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Noctis does but he didn't want to be a dick to the guy who was leading him to where he was supposed to go. "Your eyes, for who do you have to thank for that?"

"My eyes? That...would be my mother. I got it from her." A lie yet not a lie. Noctis was born with blue eyes, which he got from his mother. It wasn't from his father, that man had green eyes. Yet the silver eyes was something he just woke up with a few days ago. He had no idea what caused that. He also got the feeling that if he told them that one day he woke up with silver eyes they would give him nothing but strange looks.

"I see." The man came to a complete stop along with the female walking besides him. They turned around and gave Noctis a look. A look that made Noctis feel like they were testing him… "Do you know why I asked you that?"

"No, not really..." Noctis sure as hell didn't know and he wasn't sure if this answer was acceptable. Wait...why are they still asking him questions? It's not like they're the ones that are supposed doing the interview. It's Ozpin, the guy he's supposed the meet today.

"I see." The man resumed walking. "Back to the SDC, why didn't you stay for the reward? I'm sure you would have been payed quite the sum for saving their supplies."

Really? Damn, that would have been nice to know before hand. Noctis was too busy trying to find the black haired girl before she left.

"That is why you saved them, right?" Spoke the Blond haired woman. "For the money?"

"What? No. I'm not the type of person to just stand by and watch good people die. If I can do something about it, then I will." Throughout his entire life Noctis was born a prince who was raised to be a king. His Father, the man he respected always did put two things above everything. Noctis and the people of the Crown City. Even at the cost of his health his Father made sure to keep them protected from any threats.

Noctis admired that, he understood that. It was a trait he picked up as he grew older and older. As a king it was his responsibility to protect those around him, to help them if he could. Even though he was in a different world that trait carried on over. All thanks to his Father.

Noctis never did get a chance to thank him for that. Never got the chance to say a lot of things to his father. So many things left unsaid...

"Well said Mr. Caelum" The man's voice brought him back to reality. "That is a trait that deserves praise."

"Thanks but…" Wait, when did he ever give this man his name. "Wait...you're him. You are Ozpin. The headmaster of this school." He pointed at the man and what he got in response was a cheeky little grin.

"Qrow said you were born outside the city. I see he was telling the truth. Otherwise you would have no doubt recognized me." Ozpin extended his hand towards Noctis in a friendly gesture. "Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. A pleasure to meet you."

Despite the fact that he had been played Noctis couldn't help but smile. If this was the man he was supposed to be working for then it was nice to see that he wasn't all business.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." Noct shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Glynda Goodwitch. Staff member of Beacon." The blond haired woman spoke. "I thank you for your patience. The Headmaster can at times be a bit difficult."

Noctis wondered why the lady would insult her boss like that. When he looked to see Ozpin out of the corner of his eye he saw a tiny smile. Looks like these two were close friends, maybe something more? Who knows.

"So it's safe to assume that this is the interview?" Noctis has never heard of an interview where it's held in a hallway rather than an office.

"You are correct and we are almost done." The three finally made there way to an elevator. "Just two more things I wanted to ask you." Said Ozpin. The three rode the elevator up. When the doors opened Noctis was greeted but the sight on the entire academy.

It was then that he realized that he was inside the tower that he saw while riding the bullhead a few minutes earlier. The view wasn't too bad he supposed. The office was surprisingly spacious. Green carpet with only one desk and chair right in the center.

Ozpin took a seat and Goodwitch stood right next to him.

"I wanted to ask you Mr. Caelum. What is it you want from here?"

Ozpin's question left him...wondering. He knew exactly what he was asking him. After all how many times was he asked this question by the people around him?

"What do I want?" He looked passed Ozpin. He looked passed Goodwitch. He looked passed the school and the fields of grass that encompassed it. Instead he saw something else.

He saw himself sitting on a perch with a fishing rod in his hands. Next to him was his friends, his companions. They were all making jokes about his fishing skills, wondering what's taking so long to catch something. His father was there too, sitting down in the background and talking to Cor who was no doubt annoyed by how leisurely the prince was acting. Then after a few minutes have passed Luna would come over. It was then that Noctis would do his best to wow her by catching a big fish.

All while this is happening Noctis would be smiling, laughing. Enjoying the life he wanted to have.

"I want to live my life, one filled with no regrets." Noctis must have said something right because he could see the look of approval on Ozpin's face. Goodwitch's face was much harder to read, but Noctis could see that her expression was something different.

"Well then Noctis, I believe there is only one question left to ask." Ozpin rose from his seat and walked towards Noctis.

"Would you like to work to for me at Beacon Academy?"

 **To be Continued…**

The game never specified why Noctis was a guy who tried to do the right thing and protect those he cares about. This was the reason I put that made the most sense to me.

Next chapter will have Noctis finally getting to know the world of Remnant at bit better along with him finally meeting the rest of the RWBY cast.

See you next month.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Damn, it pays to be a teacher at Beacon."

Noctis walked inside what was to be his new room. The teachers at Beacon were all given their own private accommodations at the school. When Noctis asked why he was told that it was for the teachers did not have to take a bullhead back forth when it came to work. Beacon academy was that far gone from the rest of the kingdom of Vale.

"Is it to your liking?" asked Goodwitch.

It is for Noctis. There was plenty of space for just one person. The floor itself was composed of a hard wooden floor. There was a bed with a queen size mattress that looked so soft. A TV, a place to shower and a small kitchen and fridge that can be used to cook meals.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for showing me where to find it." He was honestly surprised that the stern looking woman offered to help him. He was given the impression that she was not the most sociable of people. Not that he was one to talk.

"It was no problem Mr. Caelum, I figured now would be the best to do so as we will be working together in about two weeks."

Noctis still couldn't quite believe it. When he was offered a job Noctis assumed that he would be a janitor or a stocker in the back bringing in supplies. He was wrong, Noctis was definitely wrong.

A Teacher's Aide. Noctis was hired to be a teacher's assistant.

Come two weeks Noctis responsibilities will vary from teacher to teacher. He honestly had no idea what to do. Noctis explained to the man that while grateful he had no experience in that field whatsoever. The man simply chuckled it off and said that the two weeks that were left would be enough time to bring him up to speed. Noctis wanted to argue against that but decided not to. If this was to be his job then so be it. The chosen king was just happy to finally sleep in a bed that was his own.

Well technically it's the school but Noctis will take any small victory he can get.

"A reminder that you are now part of the staff, even though classes have not yet begun. I understand that you do not posses a bank account or scroll so for now your pay will be handed through mail. I recommend starting a financial account to deposit your lien and then buying yourself a scroll. It would make reaching you much easier, Mr. Caelum."

Noctis registered the information she told him. In this world phones were called scrolls, Noctis picked up on that when he was asked for his scroll number in which he responded by making a noise of confusion.

"Hey, before you go could you drop the Mr. Caelum? Caelum is just fine." He never really like that title. Even back when he was called King or Prince it made him slightly uncomfortable. One of the things he like the about Talcott was that he just called him Noctis, no prince of king title.

The blonde haired woman regarded him for just a moment before she spoke up.

"If this is about how you feel about your position I assure you that you will be treated with the proper respect."

Wow, Noctis was actually impressed. This woman was stern but it seemed to be all for show, it looked like she was a really decent person.

"It's not that, I just don't see a reason for the title, that's all."

"...Very well. I will call you Caelum when around staff. However around the students I will refer to you as professor Caelum. That is something I will not budge on."

"Fair enough. Thanks Goodwitch." She nodded in response and made her way out but was stopped by Noctis, who called out to her. "Wait. Before you go I wanted ask, is there a library in here?"

"Why of course. Do you wish to go there?" Noctis gave nod. "Very well, follow me."

X

It wasn't too far from his room. About ten minutes of walking distance. He was grateful for Goodwitch showing him how to get there. She bid him goodnight soon after, knowing that Noctis would remember the path and find his way back to his room. The library was vast and it had multiple floors. The chosen king soon got to work and began looking for a specific book. It took him awhile but Noctis was able to find it.

Aura. Something he desperately needs to learn about.

He read and read until he finally got a understanding of it. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. To whomever has it shall have their burdens eased and their hearts shielded. The book explained that those who have a soul have the potential to unlock Aura. A weapon that serves as both defense and offense. It protects the body from physical harm and can be used to increase a person's attacks. Not only that, it's also capable of healing minor wounds. Noctis realized that this is why whenever he struck a person he would see no blood, only a glow of color. It was the person's aura protecting them .

Noctis found this to be incredible. The Aura was not unlimited, if a person were to run out then their bodies would take physical harm. Still to have a personal shield around you at all times? That was something Noctis wouldn't mind having. Noctis kept reading as the book finished on Aura and led straight into Semblances.

Semblances are the manifestation of one's unique power. Unlike Aura, which is the same for everyone else, a semblance seems to be unique to each person. It represents an aspect of their character. Noctis remembered his fight with Adam. How he channeled all that power into one incredible attack. The girl, Blake, said that it was his semblance. Absorbing kinetic energy and transferring it to his blade.

Noctis finally understood why no one was questioning how he was able to warp and phase. Everyone around him most likely assumed it was his semblance and according to the book to unlock one's semblance a person must first have their aura unlocked.

As Noctis kept on reading he discovered two things. One, the word magic is never used. Aura, semblance, soul. All those words were being tossed around but not magic. As if it doesn't exist. Noctis didn't freak out too much over that explanation. He kinda had a hunch about it earlier but didn't want to make conclusions until he did some more research.

The second thing Noctis discovered was that he was at risk. Now he knew why Amber kept asking him why his Aura wasn't working. She simply assumed that Noctis has an Aura. And why shouldn't she? Noctis was teleporting and phasing right in front of her.

If her or anyone else were to find out that Noctis Lucis Caelum did not have an Aura yet possessed this type of power…

Questions would be asked and Noctis had the feeling it wasn't the good kind.

Yet Noctis found there was a simple solution to all this. He just needs to unlock his Aura. The question is, can he? It says that anyone with a soul is capable of having an Aura. However Noctis was one hundred percent damn sure that the rule only applied to the people of this world.

He wasn't from here, the chosen king was born in a different world with different set of rules. Is he even capable of having this Aura?

Noctis gave a heavy sigh and massaged his forehead. This was giving him a headache. He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. For now Noctis would leave it alone. His power that came from the royal blood made hitting him a difficult task. To warp and phase allowed Noctis to be very mobile during a fight. He just needed to keep that up, as long as he doesn't get hit then no one would be suspicious.

Noctis picked up another book. The book was called, _a history of the white fang._

He read and read.

As Noctis kept reading he began to understand the why the redheaded man attacked the train.

Apparently the white fang began as a peaceful organization with the goal of creating a world where Humans and Faunus can live in peace. Protests, boycotts and public speeches describe the activities of the White Fang in the past.

That only lasted for so long. The chosen king remembered what Adam said back at the train. How he would not rest till humans get the justice they deserve. At some point this group went from peaceful protest to full blown terrorism. The treatment they had to go through for so long must have made them snap. No surprise really. One can only take so much punishment.

Noctis placed the book back. Figuring that he had read enough. As the chosen king made his way back to his new room he couldn't help dwell on what he just read.

A Terrorist group with the goal of taking innocent lives until they get what they want. Now the question is, what is Noctis supposed to do about it? Ignis once told him that as king it is his royal duty to protect the people.

But he was no longer a king. In this world he was just a teacher's aide. Should Noctis do something about this or should he stand aside and let the people of this world protect it?

Noctis finally opened the door to his apartment and made his way inside. First and shower and then rest. It's been a long day for him.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch looked out to the school through the headmasters office. It was half past ten and nightfall had arrived. The shattered moon shined its pale light on the school giving it a peaceful look.

"How did it go?"

Ozpin's voice grabbed her attention. She turned to face him. He was sitting on his chair sipping his usual coffee. He looked serious, to the point where Glynda could have mistaken him for James.

"It went well. I showed him his room and suggested that he invest in a scroll and start an account as soon as possible."

She saw the look Ozpin gave her. She knew why, that wasn't what he meant when he asked how did it go. She sighed before continuing.

"He...seems well mannered. The way he spoke, the way he walked, even how he addressed me. Honestly it felt like I was talking to Winter Schnee. Or someone who had a wealthy and high mannered upbringing.

Caelum reminded Glynda of someone who had a wealthy upbringing. Who was raised by someone of a high status and wants there child to follow their exact footsteps. A perfect example of this would be the Schnee family. Say what you will about them, they always have that air of dignity and prosperous wherever they go.

"You make sound like that is an odd trait to have."

"That's because it is." Glynda hasn't forgotten what Qrown told Ozpin earlier in the morning. How Caelum was born and raised outside the cities. In the kingdom of Vale settlements like that aren't always the safest places to live. The dangers of Grimm are always present, an entire town could be wiped off in just a single night.

In areas such as those you just don't see those types of people. Glynda has been a huntress for over a decade. In the settlements that she has visited over the course of her career she can say with a fact the life outside the cities is hard.

The things is never has Glynda seen someone like Noctis arrive from a town outside the cities. People like him, like James, like Schnee. They were all raised here, as in a city. Never in a outside settlement.

"Ozpin, people like him don't come from outside the cities. It doesn't make sense."

"I'm glad that that after all these years you're still sharp as ever." Chuckled Ozpin. "You are right, it doesn't make sense. Not when you begin to think about it."

"So why let him in? Why give access to our facility and the students who live here?" Glynda has always had faith in Ozpin. She trusted the man just as much as Qrow did, yet she would be lying if Goodwitch said she knew exactly how he thinked. The man's mind was something else. Always planning three steps ahead.

"As the saying goes. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Ozpin rose from his seat and joined Glynda near the window to get a view of the academy.

"At first I planned on interrogating him once we got a hold of him. However once I heard that he was the one responsible for saving those on the train my decision changed. You are right to say that his actions and personality don't match his supposed upbringing. Perhaps he is hiding something, but then again is that so bad? Don't we all have secrets Glynda?"

Glynda said nothing, knowing full well that it was rhetorical question.

"Mr. Caelum has caught my curiosity. We don't know much about him but I intend to rectify that. Is he a potential ally, capable of doing the world good? Or does he have an ulterior motive?"

"That's why you brought him in. To keep an eye on him as close as possible without it looking suspicious." A job such as this will require some training. The responsibilities of that will mostly fall under her but Glynda knew that Ozpin would come and check in as often as he could. It made sense. With that both she and her good friend could get to find out who Noctis Lucis Caelum really is. All while under the pretense of coworkers simply getting to know one another.

"If Mr. Caelum does turn out to be someone capable great good, of keeping the kingdoms and its people safe, then what will you do?"

"Fully welcome him as a member of this school and let him know the truth about his eyes."

"And if he turns out to have some sort of motive?"

"Deal with him accordingly."

Ozpin said these things as if they were nothing but facts.

"I assume our dear friend from Atlas does not know about this?" Asked Glynda.

"He knows of Caelum but not the role I just assigned him. I will let James know, in due time."

"And the fall maiden? Does he know about her?"

"Yes, though he proposed that we move her to Atlas were he promises to provider protection for her twenty-four-seven."

Typical James, always wanting to have a show of force. Glynda knew that Ozpin would never agree with his point of view. Truth be told neither would she see his way too.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing yet. I shall let Amber know of his proposition. Then it will be up to her to decide. Ah, speak of the devil."

Glynda looked to where Ozpin was. There in the distance was Qrow and Amber walking towards the school. They both looked to be carrying bags of luggage. Two bags for Qrow and one for the fall maiden. Honestly, in waiting for silver eyed man to come Glynda had almost forgotten about their new guest.

* * *

Amber couldn't remember the last time she was here in Beacon Academy. It's been that long. Whenever the headmaster wanted to see and talk to her it was he that made his way to her. This was probably the first time where Amber came to see him in person. She only hoped to get this over with, not because she did not enjoy the presence of the Headmaster. No, rather because Amber was exhausted. The packing and saying goodbye to her home took longer than expected. Not only that but the train station had been put on hold.

Apparently there was a threat that involved the White Fang that almost took the lives of innocent people. Thankfully a huntsman was able to step in and prevent anything like that from happening.

Still the panic and commotion that it caused delayed the train station for about two hours. Amber spent those two hours sitting on a bench while Qrow left her to go drink at a bar. He came back smelling like really cheap alcohol. It was not a pleasant ride. Even being in the elevator with him made her feel a bit nauseous. Honestly, Amber cherishes Grow as a good friend but she would appreciate it if he just put on some cologne!

"Yo Oz! And Glynda too! I thought you would be in bed right now. Catching up on some much needed beauty sleep."

Amber will never understand why Qrow loves riling up Glynda so much. She asked him once and he responded by saying it was to loosen her up a bit. Given how the blond haired woman eye's narrowed Amber guessed that Qrow was not doing a good job at doing that.

"It always so good to see you Qrow. I see you smell like a portable bar." Said Glynda, her voice as sharp as a blade. Yet all her serious expression did nothing to Qrow's mood, who only gave her that irritating smile.

"It's good to see you again Glynda. I'm glad that you're doing well." Amber walked up to her and gave her a hug. One with which Glynda accepted without fuss. Amber was a bit close to Glynda, honestly looking up to her as an older sister. Her mature personality, intelligence and strong moral compass kinda made Amber look up to her back when she first got to know Goodwitch.

"It's good to see you to Amber, I'm glad that you're safe." Seeing her warm smile did make Amber feel safe.

"And a Hello to you too, Ozpin." She didn't give him a hug, but Amber did shake his hand and give him a friendly smile.

"Likewise Amber. How are you doing?"

"Tired, so very tired." She really wanted nothing more than to lie down in a nice soft bed. "But besides that I'm feeling fine."

"How are your wounds doing?" Glynda inspected her. "Qrow told us what happened yesterday but it wasn't enough. Can you tell us what happened, from the beginning."

Ah, of course. Amber knew this was coming but she wasn't looking forward to it. She is maiden, a title that meant power. True she hasn't had much time with it compared to the other maidens but it still made a dent to her pride.

"I was attack." Explained Amber. "On my back home I was ambushed by three people. I was caught off guard by an illusion. One of the attackers, a young girl with green hair, had a semblance that made me see things that wasn't actually there. Before I knew I was surrounded. I fought back as best as I could but it was pointless...they, they beat me in just a minute."

Amber remained silent for just a moment. The memories came back and they weren't pleasant. No one spoke, too busy listening to her story.

She continued. "They had me to my knees. One of them, a woman around my age named Cinder, came to me and pulled out a Grimm parasite from her hand."

"You mean-!" exclaimed Glynda.

"This Cinder was going to take the powers of the fall maiden for herself." Ozpin paid very close attention to Amber's story, not wanting to miss a single detail.

"And she almost did, until I was saved."

"By a man named Noctis Lucis Caelum." Said Ozpin. "Did he beat the three attackers?"

"No." Amber shook her head. "He held them off for a moment but as the fight continued her was showing signs of fatigue. Later on I learned that was because of lack of sleep and food. I'm not sure what he was doing before it already taxed his body."

"So despite not being at full strength, the kid was able to fight off Amber's attackers until I got there." Mused Qrow.

Amber did already come to that conclusion a day ago but she never really gave it any thought. She was, at much as she pains to admit it, inexperienced when it comes to her powers as a Maiden. She knew without a doubt that the three people in this room could beat her one on one. Actually since they were on the topic of Noctis there is something Amber has been meaning to ask...

"Headmaster Ozpin, did Noctis ever show up?" Amber was curious that what happened to Noctis in the end.

"Yes he did. Glynda and I welcomed him outside and then lead him to my office."

Amber wasn't sure if that was good news or bad. She was certain the Ozpin interrogated the man. Now the question is, what happened to him?

"So what did you end up doing to him?" Did Qrow have to phrase like that? Hopefully Noctis wasn't tossed into some cell. Maybe he was just given a background check and that's it. That's much better, right?

"I ended up hiring him."

For a full minute both Amber and Qrow remained quiet. Taking the time to process what Ozpin just said. Then the two finally voices what they had in mind.

"What?" Ambers was confused.

"What?!" Apparently so was Qrow.

"I don't understand Qrow. You sent him here to attended interview for a job. Why do you sound so surprise?" asked Ozpin.

Amber already knew the answer to that. That interview was just a ruse. Something to get Noctis to come here and find out more him. Don't get her wrong, the fall maiden was glad that he found of job. She was worried that the man who saved her would have to sleep on the streets again.

"Because that wasn't why I sent him and you know that. Did you find out something about him? Something that made you trust him. You had to, otherwise you never would have hired him on the spot." Qrow looked serious, it's been awhile since Amber has seen him like this.

"No I did not. The headmaster said causally. "I have found nothing about him and when I called James he to turned up empty." Despite the seriousness of this conversation Ozpin looked calm and collected. The same can be said for Glynda.

"Then why did you hire him Oz?"

Ozpin walked towards her and Qrow, he held up his scroll to both of their eyes. The screen read…

"Local huntsmen thwarts White Fang operative from blowing up the SDC train station. Saves hundreds of lives. Adam Taurus behind bars." Read Qrow aloud.

"Look at the picture."

Amber and Qrow did as Ozpin asked. When she saw who it was the maiden eyes became wide.

"Noctis?" she asked.

"Yes." Ozpin put away his scroll and sat back down to his desk. "It seems that on his way here our new guest came into conflict with the head of the White Fang of Vale. According to the paper. He engaged Adam Taurus in combat and overpowered him. His actions prevented the deaths of many."

Amber was glad, really glad to hear that. It meant she was right. This man couldn't be some criminal or undercover spy. Why would he risk his life for others without any reward whatsoever.

"See." Amber couldn't help it, she had to voice her mind. "He's a good man. We may not know much about him but is that really a surprise? Remember Qrow, how he told us about what happened to his home?"

"It was destroyed by Grimm." Glynda said.

"The kid said monsters. Maybe it was the Grimm or maybe it was just a bunch of horrible people. Either way if that is the truth then it really isn't a surprise we can't find anything about him. He isn't a registered huntsmen. The kid just knows how to fight. Apparently really well if he was able to take down someone like Taurus."

Qrow was no stranger to the white fang. His years of working for Ozpin made him have more than a few encounters with the infamous group. He's never met the Taurus but he's heard the stories.

"That is why I hired him." Explained Ozpin. "You are right when we say we don't much about him. I intended to fix that. By having him here both me, Glynda and the others can keep an eye on him. Given that he will be working as a teacher's aide means that there will always be someone watching him."

"Smart move Oz."

"Thank you. Should he prove to be someone of potential. Who has the possibility to do great good then I'll shall let him know of his eyes."

Wait, what? Amber was not expecting that.

"He doesn't know?" The maiden asked.

"No he does not. Both Glynda and I asked him but he seems unaware. The only thing he does know is that he inherited it from his mother."

"Who is most likely dead. If his story is true." Said Glynda. "Amber, was there anything else you learned about him?"

"Ah I...I was cleaning his suit jacket and found a photo and three glass flasks."

"A photo?" Repeated Glynda.

"Yup!" Qrow placed a hand on hand on her shoulder. Like a parent would when they mention something their child did that made them proud. "Took it while he was sleeping and placed back before he even noticed. I was so proud."

Amber was not, given how her cheeks were red and her head hung in a bit of shame. It was a invasion of privacy no matter how you spell it.

"What was the photo?" asked Ozpin.

"Nothing. It was group photo of him and what me and amber assumed were his friends. I looked at closely but couldn't find anything worth mentioning. If you ask me it's probably just a reminder of the people he cared about, before he lost them."

That was so sad. Did Qrow have to say it like that? So causally? Amber felt sympathy for Noctis, who knows what that poor man has been through.

"If so then this Mr. Caelum deserves a bit more praise than we are giving him." Said Glynda. "To walk on forwards even after losing everything, it takes strength."

Amber agreed, happy to see that Glynda saw things the way she did.

"Perhaps, if Caelum background turns out to be true." Amber thinks it's true, but she understands why Ozpin would be skeptical. "Anyways let's leave this conversation about our new guest for another time. Amber."

The headmaster turned his attention towards her. The maiden stood tall, ready to hear whatever it is the Ozpin has to say.

"The Queen has made her move. She sent her pawns to attack you and almost succeeded. If she had then that would have been another powerful tool added to her forces."

Amber, Qrow and Glynda all stood silent. They knew this wasn't the time to speak up. The headmaster was summarizing everything that has happened in the past two days.

"I have the feeling that she will not give up. The locations of the other maidens are still unknown. She won't waste her resources on searching for the others. Not when they already have the location for one."

The words did not frighten her. Amber stood tall, knowing full well that this was to come the moment she accepted the powers of the Maiden three years ago.

"I've already called James and let him know of the situation."

The General? Amber remembers him, a good man. A old friend of Ozpin who despite being on the same side end up bickering with one another over how to handle things. Amber wondered how he was doing.

"He wanted you, Amber, to come to Atlas. Where he assures you that he would provide you with the utmost protection. You will be guarded by the top of the line Atlas security robots along with some of James most trusted men. You will have your own personal defense and be provided a room in Atlas academy with the highest security that James came provide."

...Wow. That was quite the offer. She didn't doubt for a second that Ironwood would come true with his promise. The man was the head of the Atlas army, his influence power was only rivaled by Ozpin's. Yet...there was something that she needed to ask.

"My freedom. What would happen to it?"

"Severely limited. James is a man who believes in showing force but who also knows how to keep a secret. Until this situation is dealt with your movements, actions and choices will be heavily monitored by James himself."

Amber did not like that. She knew that his the General's heart was in the right place but she still…

She already gave up her home. Now she must give up her freedom? The fall maiden didn't want to, that...that was not how she wanted to spend the rest of her days.

"However," Her head perked up. "I wanted to offer you something else. A place, here at my school. We can provide you safety here. Me, Glynda and Qrow himself along with the teachers here who I've appointed myself."

Qrow was going to stay here? Amber looked to the man next to her, seeing him drink away with no regards.

"With the Queen making her plays it only make sense for me stay here. Think of me as your bodyguard, who needs to be payed in booze or else he walks."

Amber laughed at his humor. She appreciated the fact that he was trying to lighten the mood despite of heavy the conversation is right now.

"I cannot promise you everything Amber. In the end there will still be sacrifices that you will have to make for the good of the world. However I give you my word that I will do my best to lighten the load."

Ozpin didn't need to look her straight in the eye for her to believe him. Amber knew that both she and everyone in this room shared the same goal and that was to keep the world of Remnant safe. This offer wasn't perfect either but she wasn't going to complain. If anything by deciding to stay here she would be around friends that she knew.

"Well Amber, what will it be?"

The smile she gave Ozpin was enough of an answer.

* * *

Qrow watched as Amber walked into the elevator with Goodwitch next to her. The scary woman was going to show her where she would be living. The young maiden flashed him a smile and then waved goodbye. Glynda just gave him a stern look, like a threat that promised pain if drank anymore booze that he should.

What is with that lady and alcohol? Qrow had half a mind to destroy her precious tea supply but realized that if he did then she would snap him in half. Glynda was scary like that, how Amber was able to befriend her is beyond his understanding.

"What's with the down face Oz? You should be happy." Qrow definitely was. Knowing that Amber would stay here with good ol Oz than Jimmy put a smile on his grizzled face. If only he could be there to see that stiff man's face when Ozpin told him what Amber decided on. Ah well, he could just picture it in his mind.

"Qrow, have you spoken with your niece lately?"

"You mean Yang? Yeah, called her yesterday. She's doing fine, said she's excited to start Beacon and wished that these two weeks would hurry up." Typical Yang, impatient as always. Had the looks of her mother but not her personality. Which is definitely a good thing. Gods know the world doesn't need another Raven.

"Not her."

Those words along with the heavy tone on Ozpin's voice made Qrow drop the smile on his face.

"You mean Ruby? No, I haven't. Why?"

"Yesterday, there was a robbery near a local dust shop in Vale. It was lead by Roman Torchwick."

The criminal? Qrow's heard of him, but never really bothered look to much into him. Not when he has bigger fish to fry.

"Not only by him but several of his men. They came with the clear intention of robbing the place clean of its dust. They would have to if not for intervene of a young girl."

...Oh, oh no. Qrow sank his drunk head into his hands.

"Is she okay?"

"Fine actually. She defeated all of his men and forced Roman to retreat. Even though Torchwick was escaping via helicopter your niece still tried to pursue them."

"What?" Is she crazy?! He knew his niece had skill, hell he trained her himself, but to do something like that? Damn, Qrow can only imagine what the reaction of their father will be. Mans be more protective of his daughters ever since they lost Summer.

"Thankfully Glynda arrived before anything serious could happen to Ms Rose."

Wow, had he known that then Qrow would have toned down his attitude for her.

"Is that so? Then I owe her big time. Thanks for the heads up Oz, I'll be sure to call Ruby and let her know exactly what I-"

"I invited her to attend my academy."

For a moment Qrow didn't say anything. He just stood there, his mouth open and his body still. Ozpin kept his eyes on him. The man's expression never once changing despite the bombshell he just dropped one of his oldest and closest allies. A few seconds passed before Qrow began making facial expressions. It went from anger, to confusion to sadness to plain defeat.

"Let me guess, she said yes." Qrow's tone had no fight left.

"When I asked her if she wanted to come she said and I quote, 'more than anything.'"

Qrow only nodded his head at the headmaster's words. He wasn't surprised nor angry. Qrow trusted Ozpin, for years. He just...just wasn't sure he was okay with his youngest niece being put in school like this, not when she is still so young.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin? I know she has her mother's eyes but she's barely fifteen."

"And yet she possessed skill than could give first year students a run for their money." Ozpin sighed, the stress of this day finally taking its toll on his body. He put down his coffee and looked at the mess of papers that littered his desk. Qrow couldn't see his face. The man's head was bowed, his eyes were hidden in the shadows from his hair.

"There is another thing I must tell you Qrow. The reason Torchwick escaped despite the fact that Glynda was there, is because someone intervened. Neither Glynda nor Ms Rose could identify the person. What they did say was that this person shot fire from their hands."

A fire base semblance? No, no that was no coincidence.

"The woman who attack Amber…" began Qrow.

"Is most likely the same woman who rescued Torchwick." finished Ozpin.

There was no doubt about it. No semblance is ever the same, unless it's a family based one. Even those are rare, with the only ones Qrow can think of are Yang's and Ruby's. They inherited their semblances from their parents.

"This Cinder, is no doubt working for the Queen. She is building up resources, for what purpose I am not sure but we can not just sit idly by and wait for this to bite us in the ass, pardon my language."

This was really getting to Oz, not everyday you hear the man swear.

"I know you feel the Ms Rose is young but we don't have the luxury of waiting. Her skills could make her be one of the very best huntsmen. Not only that, her eyes. The eyes of silver are a counter to the maiden. Should Amber fall, should they succeed in taking the powers of the maiden, then Ms. Rose is our best bet."

Typical Ozpin, thinking three steps ahead of everything.

"To make matters more complicated. We have a brand new chess piece to deal with. One who has popped up out of nowhere."

Ozpin didn't need to show him photo. Qrow knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry Qrow, but it looks like your work won't be decreasing anytime soon."

Eh, at least he'll have an excuse for getting piss drunk now.

* * *

The first week consisted of knowing the grounds of the school. Noctis spent much of his time walking around the area and getting to know what it was like. Goodwitch was his tour guide. Showing the places he would need to know. Library, cafeteria, staff room and which building had what.

Despite being toured by Goodwitch, the two didn't really get all that close. She was still some stranger to him and Noctis was willing to bet money that she didn't trust him either. Still, she did hand him his first paycheck once the week ended. Being unfamiliar with the currency of this world Noctis wasn't sure if his pay was fair or poor. It really didn't matter.

With some money in his pocket the man was able to buy a pair of pajamas and some casual clothes. Nothing fancy, just jeans and plain white shirt. Noctis was just finally happy to change out of his suit. He had been wearing it non stop as it was his only piece of clothing.

The second week consisted of meeting the teachers and staff of the school. Quite a lot of them, each one having their own specific subject. Some history, others math. What made things more difficult was that Noctis would switch from class to class. It wasn't one teacher per day, oh no. Noctis had his own schedule to work with.

Goodwitch gave him an example. Her role is to teach combat training to the students.. Where students would fight in battles to hone their skills. His role in that class would be much different in say a history class.

Noctis still wasn't quite sure how he felt about children being trained to fight. Was the need for hunters here that great?

Throughout the second week not only did Noctis see Goodwitch but also Ozpin. He hadn't seen much of the man since his training started. Noctis asked him where he had been. To which the headmaster replied by saying that they were taking care of a new guest.

* * *

She could see it, they were getting closer! Oh, she was so excited! Who would ever of thought that Ruby Rose would enter Beacon academy two years early? Ruby certainly didn't, heck she pinched herself the day the headmaster invited her just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

To make things even better her big sister was here! That meant there was someone she knew and she didn't have to make any new friends. No matter what her sister said. Social interactions are tough, and her sister always called her awkward. Please, in her eyes these people are the awkward ones!

"Look Ruby, there are some people over there. Why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

"Yang! Why I can't just stay with you?"

Her older sister, Yang Xiao-Long. The total opposite of Ruby Rose. She had short dark-red hair, Yang had long, bouncy golden hair. She was short and had a childish (for now!) figure. Yang had a figure that made girls look in envy and was taller than her. Ruby was kinda socially awkward, Yang was outgoing and energetic, at times being the life of the party. Despite the fact that these two were sisters Ruby felt that they couldn't be anymore different. Still she loved her older sister with all her heart and she knew Yang felt the same about her.

Still, what is with her sister trying to set her up with friends?

"It wouldn't hurt to make some new friends sis."

"Please, I don't need friends. I have you Yang...yang?"

Ruby looked around and eyes became wide as she realized something. Her older sister abandoned her. She was all alone. Uh oh…that's not good. She didn't know where to go! She was following Yang. Ruby looked around, seeing if maybe there could be someone to give her directions? The poor lost girl kept on walking till, unforgettable she was not paying attention to where she was going and ended up running into luggage. Wait luggage?

Several white briefcases fell to the floor along with Ruby. She opens her eyes and saw and angry girl looking right at her. She was completely white. Pale skin, icy blue eyes, white hair and a white outfit. She was probably Yang's age too.

"What is wrong with you!?" Shouted the scary girl.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Great, first day and someone was yelling at her. This is why she needs Yang!

"Sorry? Do you have any ideas what's inside?" The scary rude lady wasn't accepting her apology, now what?

"Uh…"

"Dust! Crystallized mined from the Schnee Quarry. Honestly, is your head just for show?! Is there even a brain in there?"

Hey, she knew what dust is. She used it for ammunition for her weapon. She also didn't need to shake back forth and-

"ACHOO!"

All that dust that was in the air set ablaze by Ruby's sneeze. Covering the scary lady in soot and putting a large dent on the floor.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Her apology didn't seem to help. If anything the pale looking woman wasn't so pale anymore. Her face was so red that tomatoes would look at her with envy.

"UN. BELI. VABLE! As a Schnee I refuse to stand for this!"

Much to Ruby's relief the scary lady stormed off with what was left with her luggage. Ruby could only sigh in relief. Man, she really wished Yang didn't abandon her. Now here she was, all alone in a gain crater.

"Hey, you need help?"

Help? Oh, hey. It's that guy who vomited all over the ship earlier.

* * *

"Look don't feel to bad. The first day is a wreck for everyone. Accidents happen"

"Yeah? Well I'm one hundred percent positive that accidents don't involve an explosion that caused a huge carter."

Ruby Rose appreciated his words. The young man, Jaune Arc, helped her up earlier and was keeping her company as they both headed towards the main hall. Jaune looked like he knew were he was going, which is great. Also he's a lot nicer than that rude lady, which makes things even better! Okay, friend. Time to make a friend. Let's see, what could they talk about…

"So...I have this." Ruby pulled out the only thing she could think of. Crescent rose, her baby that she made back in signal.

"What is that?" He sounded confused. Ruby didn't blame him. Not many people can handle being in a front of a weapon as awesome as this.

"This crescent rose, a weapon that I made back in Signal. It's a scythe that can also turn into a sniper rifle." Oh yeah, who says that Ruby is socially awkward? Showing them your weapons, that's pretty much guaranteed friendship right there.

"Cool...well I have this." Jaune pulled out a sword as his sheath that turned into a shield. "It beens passed down in my family for years. My great grandfather used in the past. Not much compared to yours but."

"No, it's a classic. I'm a sucker for the classics!" Wow, you don't see weapons like that anymore. Yeah its inferior to Ruby's weapon but that's no surprise, EVERY weapon is inferior to her precious baby. Jaune looked flattered at her praise.

"Thanks but we really should get going." said the blond haired boy. "So which way do we go Ruby?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby was confused. "I was following you."

The two first years stared at each other with deadpan expressions before the results of what just happened kicked in. Their blank faces were lit with panic and fear.

"We are lost!" screamed Jaune.

"Were going to be late!" Ruby was also terrified. The two looked around hoping to see anyone who could provide them directions. Another first year who knew where they were going? Or maybe a second or third year! Wait, no they will probably think they're too cool to being around her and Jaune. That's how they were back in signal. All the older kids wanted to be her friend just so they could close to Yang. Thankfully Yang saw right through them, and kicked them to the curb. Her older sister rocks.

"I see someone!" Ruby looked to see where Jaune was pointing at. There was someone coming towards them. It was a man, who was very well dressed. An unbuttoned black suit, a black shirt and a black tie. He looked older than Ruby and Jaune which means...Oh my god, he has to be a third or fourth year. The look on Jaune face shows that he thinks the same thing too.

"Jaune, I don't think this guy is going to want to talk to us." Ruby wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. He looked so...confident. The way he walked, the way he held his head up and had this cool don't mess with me stare. It was kinda intimidating for her.

"C'mon Ruby, like my dad always says. All you need is a confidence." Jaune began to walk towards him with this some what friendly smile on his face. Even Ruby could tell that he wasn't one hundred percent sure with this plan.

"Oh man." Ruby wasn't sure she had the confidence to talk to this guy, but at least she wasn't alone. Jaune didn't look to be as awkward as her so maybe he'll do a better job? "Ok Ruby, you can do this. Just ask the older student, who probably thinks he's too cool for us, for directions and then you and Jaune can go." Ruby tried to prep herself up before walking with Jaune to meet the guy. Ruby hopes he won't be as rude as that scary lady from earlier.

She and Jaune walked closer towards the man. As they did Ruby was able to notice another thing. The man looked tired, like he woke up way too early. It kinda reminded her of Yang who also had a habit of sleeping in. The guy's eyes were all watery and slightly red, it made his silver eyes look-

Wait, silver eyes? Like her?

* * *

In the past two weeks Noctis has been busy. Trying to adjust to living in a new world, trying to figure out how to unlock his aura-if that's even possible-and preparing for his new job. In all this chaos and hassle Noct had forgotten one thing. That this job required him to wake up early.

He was not a morning person. Mornings and him simply do not mix. His father knew that, his friends knew that, pretty much everyone who worked for his father knew that Noctis did not like waking up early. In hindsight the chosen king should have realized that as a teacher's aide he would have to wake up early for his job. He didn't and now must pay the consequences. The consequences being him losing his job if he doesn't' make to the opening ceremony in the next fifteen minutes. Goodwitch said that it was in the main hall. Thankfully that first week was spent just showing him where everything was so Noct knew how to get there.

"Hey there."

Noctis was stopped dead in his tracks by two teenagers. The one who spoke was a young man that was around his height. Blond hair, blue eyes with armor around his upper body and a sword strapped to his waist. Right next to the blond dude was a small girl dressed in red and black. Her hair was an odd color. It was black at the top but red at the bottom...probably just a dye or something. Her silver eyes looked right at him with nervousness. Why? Did Noctis do something to frighten the young girl?

"Hey." replied Noctis. "Something I can help you with?" They looked to be students. Which begged the question, what are they doing here? The ceremony was about to begin and Noct remembers how Goodwitch would stress the importance of first years attending it. Ah wait...maybe these two are an item and wanted to find a place to make out? The kids back at his school did that all the time. Hell some girls even offered him a session or two, no doubt because of his royal title.

"We were, um, wondering...if you could…" the poor girl could not finish her sentence. If anything she looked to be hiding behind the blond haired guy. Almost as if she was using him as a shield.

"We were wondering if you could show us where the main hall is? Were kinda lost."

Lost? Noctis didn't think so. The way the girl kinda hid behind the guys back. How the guy in front was trying to keep Noct's attention on him and not the girl. Plus the fact that girl had red cheeks. Oh yeah, Noctis wasn't no expert in this field but he knew enough to put the piece together.

"Sure, sure." Noctis couldn't hid the small smirk on his face. This maybe a different world but put two teenagers together and next thing you know they're playing seven minutes in heaven. Still Noctis wouldn't judge, if these kids wanted to have some fun then let them. "Just follow me, I know where its at."

Noctis didn't wait for a response, he just walked right passed them, He was already running late no sense in making it worse with pointless chit chat. It didn't matter anyways he could hear two sets of footsteps behind him.

"So...um…My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"I'm Jaune Arc."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. Nice to meet you both." Goodwitch stressed that when introducing himself to students he should use the term professor. The former king knew why but he didn't feel comfortable with it. One of the reason why he never enjoyed school life was that everyone treated him so differently. Yes, he knew why they did it but that never meant Noctis liked it. For now Noctis will try his best to not use his proper title.

"So…" Noctis turned his head to get a look at Rose from the corner of his eye. Their eyes met and whatever she was going to say came to an abrupt halt. Noctis wondered what was her deal. He looked to the blond haired student to his left. Arc flashed his a smile, if you can call it that, but didn't look to keen to talk to him either.

"So you two are first years, right?" Might as well start a conversation. It was a long walk to the main hall.

"Yeah, its kinda of nerve racking but also exciting." Noctis turned to Rose, who despite looking nervous had this huge smile on her face.

"I know how you feel Ruby." said Arc. "My dad always said that all you need is confidence, but right now I feel like I'm going to need more than that."

"Oh you don't need to tell me." Rose had a little smile on her face. "All that vomit you did on the ride here was proof enough."

Noctis actually paused at that. "You vomited?"

"Ruby! And your information airsickness is common thing okay?" The poor man looked embarrassed. Noctis didn't blame him. Arc's mood only got worse when he saw Noctis actually chuckling.

"Oh man, that's actually kinda funny." The chosen king couldn't help it. Vomiting on an airship? That's something he would expect from Prompto.

"It is isn't." said Rose who began fighting her own giggles. "Oh lighten up Jaune." She gave a friendly nudge to the blond haired boys side. "Just trying to lighten the mood. No hard feelings right?"

Now Arc's smile turned wicked. "Yeah sure, if you don't mind me telling him about the crater you made." Now that got a response from Rose, whose cheeks turned red. She tried to hide it by covering up her face with her hood.

"That was an accident!" she yelled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to cause an explosion."

Huh, now that she mentioned it Noctis did remember hearing an explosion.

"Not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot!" cried Arc.

"Oh yeah, well...um...your shoe size is too big! So it's not going to fit on my foot at all." Rose stood there, looking proud at her comeback. Only to falter with Arc's face of laughter and Noctis look of disbelief.

"You really need to work on your comebacks." That was the only advice the former king could give to this poor girl. She covered her face again and mumbled something that sounded like digging a hole to live in.

"Well we're here." The door to the main hall stood in Noctis's view. The conversation, while weird, did help time go by faster and did help him stay awake. He opened the door for the two students who walked right in. Noctis could see hundreds of kids, all sitting down and waiting for the thing to start. He looked on ahead and saw Ozpin, Goodwitch and several other staff members standing in the background. That's where he needed to be.

"Thank you." Rose's voice grabbed his attention. She was looking at him with a grateful smile on her face. "I'm sorry, when I first saw you I thought that you were some fourth year who was too good for us. But I was wrong, you turned out to be pretty nice." Noctis gave off that impression? Damn.

"Thanks for taking us here Noctis." said Arc who wanted to give his own praise. "I guess you got to go to your class now, right?"

"Class?" What were they talking about? "I'm not a student. I'm a teacher, I need to go over there." He pointed to where the other staff members were at. "See you students around." He waved them goodbye and left. Not at all noticing the looks of incredible disbelief that was on their faces…

* * *

She could not believe it.

Blake could not believe it. He was here. The man from before is here. At Beacon Academy. She saw him in the main hall, walking towards the staff.

What was he doing here!? Is he a student here too? Oh gods, this bad. This is really bad. Coming here was meant to be a new start for Blake. To come here and start anew, she even went so far as to hide her ears with a clever bow. No one would be the wiser. Except for him, a guy whos she has meet before! What if he decides to tell the headmaster, or the police, or anyone. Her cover would be ruined, she would be sent to jail. They would think she was some sort of criminal.

Blake had no idea what to do, all she knew is that her hope of having a new life maybe coming to an end.

 **To be continued…**

Well, this chapter was pain to write. At Least i was able to make the month deadline. I really wanted to skip past those two weeks, I did not want to waste another chapter. Don't worry, no off panel development happened. Noctis is not friends with anyone nor are they friends with him yet. I just wanted to get past the prologue and finally move into the story.

So, the first day of beacon is about to begin. Noctis has his role. Ozpin explained his reason for hiring Noctis and Amber is going to stay here and play a role that you will find out in the upcoming chapters. Noctis has sort of caught up with the world of Remnant. He doesn't know what dust or grimm are but he'll soon find out.

How was the dialogue? I hope I am keeping everyone in character. If not please feel free to let me know and what I can do to improve it.

Also before anyone ask, no Ruby and Jaune were not actually making out. It's just from Noctis point of view that's what it looked like.

Also before I do there was something I wanted to tell you all.

 **Are you a fan of the character Noctis? Do you like crossovers? Do you like the anime called Sekirei? Do you enjoy harems?**

Well, there's a new story posted that falls under all that. Check it out if it catches your interest.

Thank you for reading, see you next month!


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit: Came back to fix some errors. Hopefully its much easier to read now. Sorry about all that.**

 **Chapter 5**

When Yang Xiao-Long heard that her baby sister was going to attend Beacon Academy alongside her she was happy. Her little sister, Ruby Rose, was the type of precious sister that you just want to squeeze and never let go. But there was always a glaring issue that the blond woman could never ignore.

Ruby was bad at making friends.

It wasn't her little sister's fault. Well...it kinda is and kinda isn't. Rubys interest aren't what you described normal, even for a huntress in training. Ruby's top interest has always been weapons and ammunition. Ever since her father took her and Ruby to that book store her little sister has never been the same. One look at that weapon magazine was all it took and BAM! Next thing you know Ruby is asking Uncle Qrow on how to make a scythe and how to combine it into a sniper rifle.

Oh her and dad tried to get Ruby into other interests. Her dear old dad tried movies and books, Yang tried games and comics. It never worked, Ruby's fascination with weapons just wouldn't stop. That is where the problem lies. Every time someone would try to start a conversation with her Ruby would just pull out her weapon like it's her child. Next thing you know the person talking to her baby sister is sitting as far away as possible from Ruby.

Yes, it is Ruby's fault for her odd interests but it's also everyone else's fault for giving up so soon. Yes, her sister was one to make a bad first impression, but come on! Yet Yang was hoping that would all change with Beacon. The blonde woman was hoping that her little sister would finally make her first friend.

And it worked! Ruby made not one but two friends!

"Yang! Will you stop daydreaming and listen to me?" Huh? Oh yeah her baby sister was currently having a meltdown over what she called the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"I don't see what the problem is Ruby? You made two friends. The vomit boy from earlier and Noct Gar."

"His name is Jaune and the other is Noctis. And the problem is that both me and Jaune thought he was a some third year student." Her baby sister looked at her with puffy red cheeks. Honestly it was meant to give her a guilt trip but right now it was nothing short of adorable.

"And I'm guessing he's not?"

"No!" Ruby shook her head. "It turns out that he's a teacher! He's a professor who works here and before he said that I went up to his face and said that he looked like a person who was too good for us."

"Wait, what? Ruby, that's not cool. You know better than that sis." Yang was a bit disappointed that her sister would come to a conclusion like that. Thought given the was her little sister hanged her head in shame it seemed that she knew what she did wrong.

"I know but hear me out Yang, you should have seen him. He walked so...so confident. It was like Uncle Qrow when he's serious. It was kind of intimidating." For someone like Ruby that is pretty intense.

"So what did he look like?" Rubys description peeked her interest. He had to look young given the fact that her baby sister mistook him for a student.

"Well he was about this tall." Ruby placed her hand inches above her head. "He had spiky black hair, he wore a black suit and his eyes are silver. Wait...Yang! His eyes are silver!" Her dear baby sister grabbed onto her and began shaking her like a polaroid picture.

"I heard you baby sis." Yang grabbed Ruby to prevent her from jumping around any further. "What's the big idea? You and Mom had silver eyes too."

"I know. I just wish I could rub it in those kids back at signal. Saying how my eyes were weird. Silver eyes are just as common. You hear that Jade! My eyes are not weird!" Shouted Ruby as she looked to the roof and raised her fist high into the air.

"Ruby...stop shouting."

"Huh?" Ruby paused and looked to see that the people around her were giving her a bunch of strange looks. She turned to Yang only to see that her older sister had taken a few steps away from her. Her cheeks became flushed and she ran to her older sister and began to hid behind her. Yang only side and gently patted Ruby's head.

"Alright." Began Yang. "So before you did that whole drama thing, what else did the guy look like?"

"He also had...Oh no, Yang the scary lady is coming?" For what must have been the third time today Ruby Rose hid behind her older sister as a lady in white began to approach the both of them. The girl had this frustrated look on her face but Yang couldn't help but wonder why.

"Friend of yours Rubes?" asked Yang.

"No, shes-"

"What are you doing? Creating a racket like that? Honestly, do you posses no common sense?" The woman came up to Ruby and began telling the hooded girl off. It was there that Yang realized she definitely missed something. Still she can get Ruby to spill later, right now she needed to get this girl off of her little sister.

"Hey there." Yang stepped in between Ruby and the frustrated woman. "Look, I don't who you are but-"

"Another student who doesn't recognize me?" The way she cut off Yang made the blondes temper go up just a bit. "My name is Weiss Schnee. Ring a bell?" The way she said that made Yang want to knock her bell clean off.

"No, but I can tell you what's going to be ringing it about-"

"Hey!" It looked like Ruby knew that her sister's temper was flaring because she soon took over the role of peacekeeper as she got between Yang and Weiss. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, that was accident. Why don't we start over?" Ruby gave the cheeriest smile she could and offered her hand to Weiss. "My name is Ruby Rose, want to be friends?"

"Friends?" said Weiss with mock. "Oh sure we can be friends. We can stay up late and talk about makeup, movies and boys like black and nosy over here." Weiss pointed to a man in a black suit who was standing behind them...wait, black suit?

Yang looked to Ruby for confirmation only to see that her baby sister had a smug look on her face.

"Excuse you? Don't you have anything better to do?" Weiss fixed the man a cold stare. It was then that Ruby stepped towards the man and shouted, "Hi professor!"

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier._

Noctis had to admit that for his first official day things weren't going to bad. He made it main hall on time and now all he had to do was chill in the back and wait for his boss to come in and say some fancy words. It was pretty nice, the back had a table lined up with a bunch of sweet snacks for the staff. Noctis took some for himself and was munching on some while browsing his scroll.

He was finally able to afford one thanks to his pay. Despite the change in name its was really not all to different from a phone. It could make calls, send messages but most importantly play games. Right now Noctis was playing this little game he downloaded called lollipop smasher. It's where you have to match different colored lollipops and then-

"Ah, it's good to see that you made Caelum and all dressed up as well."

Noctis took his attention away from his scroll to see Ozpin standing before him.

"Yeah, well Goodwitch said I should make a good impression on the students. So here I am wearing my suit." The suit that came with him from the Eos. Noctis didn't want anyone to know but this clothing meant a lot to him. Even should it wither and tear he would still keep it with him.

"And she is not wrong. Tell me Caelum, do you feel a bit nervous about your new position?" asked Ozpin.

Did he? Noctis thought about as he glanced to the numerous first year kids that packed the auditorium. It felt similar to his role as a king. In that he would be responsible for these kids. Granted that responsibility was not twenty-four/seven. There are other teachers and staff here that have the same role he does.

"Not really." Noctis took another bite from his snacks.

"Oh? Are you used to dealing with children?"

Yeah, his name is Prompto. Noctis actually chuckled at his own joke which caused the Headmaster to look at him with curiosity.

"No, but I've lead a team before." He was a king, albeit for a short time. Still even without that he was in charge of the four man group that traveled with him throughout Lucis and Altissa. If Noctis can handle Gladio, Ignis and Prompto then he can handle a bunch of school kids...hopefully. It looked like the Headmaster wanted to ask him something else before the sound of yelling interrupted the Ozpin.

The former king and the headmaster looked to see what was the cause of the commotion. They both saw a red-headed girl causing a commotion and arguing with a white haired girl and a blond haired woman. From the looks of it the three seem to be arguing. Some of the students around them began to back away and avoid the commotion that was being made by them.

"Ah, it seems that has met and -Long." Ozpin didn't sound too worried for what looked like a fight ready to break out on the first day. "Caelum, could you go and settle things down?"

"Wait, what?" The Headmaster wanted him to go and step in. Isn't he the headmaster and Noctis just a assistant? "But aren't you the headmaster?"

"Yes." There was this small grin on his face that reminded Noctis of a smug looking Ignis. "And as the Headmaster I am asking you to do it. Think of it as a warm up of what you are expected to do in the upcoming school year." Noctis stared at him for a good two seconds before giving up and walking to the three girls who continued fighting.

"I'll take care of it." He walked towards the three girls while going over what exactly he should do to stop this. Noctis mind drifted to the memories of his father and how he would scold Noctis whenever the prince would make an error. His Father always gave him this stern look and always talked in a even voice. No yelling, no shouting, his father's voice always tone always stayed the same. His dad also used his height to his advantage, something that stopped working after Noctis sixteenth birthday.

Okay, Noctis decide to put what his father showed him to use and see if that would be enough.

"Oh sure we can be friends." The white haired girl was speaking. Noctis remembered her name either being Schnee or Xiao-Long, he wasn't quite sure which was which. "WE can stay up late and talk about makeup, movies and boys like black and nosy over there."

The white haired woman turned to face him and it was then that he got a good look at her.

White hair that was tied up in asymmetrical pony tail. Blue eyes with a scar over left one and white dress the seemed well made. Noctis found it a bit hypocritical that she would judge his color of suit when she was dressed in complete white.

"Hi professor!" Noctis saw from the corner of his the girl he met earlier. Ruby Rose, with a blond haired woman standing next to her.

"P-Professor?"said the white haired woman. "Impossible, you're too young!" Blame the crystal for sending him here and making him ten years younger. "How did you-"

"That." Interrupted the former king, speaking with a deep voice and crossing his arms. "Is none of your business miss…"

"S-Schnee." She sounded nervous, good. That meant that whatever Noctis was doing was the correct thing. "My name is Weiss Schnee. Pleased to meet you professor…wait. I recognize you."

Oh? Noctis didn't show it but he was curious as to how the woman knew him.

"You stopped the white fang, two weeks ago. They attacked one of my family's supply train. I saw it on the news. You're the one who stopped them."

So the train belonged to her family? Noctis didn't really remember whose company or business that train belonged to. He was too busy trying to stop a maniac from blowing a train and killing a bunch of people.

"That's so cool professor!" Shouted Rose, who looked at him with a look of awe. Actually Rose wasn't the only one who looked at him like that. The Blond one next to her had a look of awe as well, albeit much tamer compared to Rose. Not just her though, Noctis could hear the students around them mumbling and sending looks to the chosen king. Noctis didn't buckle under the attention. As a prince raised to be a king he and still is use to this type of treatment. He's learned to ignore it and focus the more important issue.

"Yeah that was me, but enough about that. I didn't come here for praise, I came here to put a stop to the disturbance that you three were causing." Noctis made sure to keep his voice serious and even. He shot the best warning look his face could make towards Schnee, Rose and the blond haired woman.

"What! But professor it was-"

"Hey, my little sister didn't-"

"Professor, these two girls they-"

The three girls tried to get their words in at the same time but Noctis wasn't having any of that. With the amount of attraction he was getting it was best to end things now before it gets any more out of control. That and it's his first official day. This isn't what Noctis had in mind when he got the job.

"Enough." He cut them off with an steady voice before any of the three could get another word in. "Don't really care who started it. I'm ending it. Schnee." The girl stood alert when Noctis called her name. "I don't know why you came up to these two and started arguing with them but it ends now. Find somewhere else to sit until the orientation is over."

"Y-Yes sir." The white haired girl gave a nod to him and quickly made her way off in the opposite direction. Schnee didn't see how Rose stuck her tongue out as she left, but Noctis did. One look towards her and Rose froze like a chocobo caught in a headlight.

"Rose. Your excited, I get it, but try to keep it down. Your _excitement_ isn't exactly doing the students around you any favors." Rose put her tongue back in her mouth and nodded towards Noctis. Noctis shifted his attention to the blond haired woman. If he remembered correctly the woman here said something about Rose being her little sister.

"I take it you're her older sister?"

"Huh?" The sudden question caught her off guard. "Yeah, Yang Xiao-Long. Older sister of this cute bundle of red. Pleased to meet you." So they are sisters. Question is, why do they look nothing alike? Noctis couldn't see one hint of resemblance between the two. Even with Gladio and Iris or Ravus and Luna there was always something that said these two were related, whether it be hair color or facial features. That wasn't present with these two and that's not even mentioning the fact that neither of the two share last names.

"Nice to meet you, I hope that next time we meet I won't have to step in." Just like that the friendly mood the Xiao-Long went crashing down. Maybe he was being a little harsh but isn't that now his job? A king keeps his people safe and in check. A teacher does the same with their students. Noctis figured that if he kept making comparisons like those then this job may be easier than he thought.

"Ah, sorry about that Prof. Almost lost my cool to her but too be fair she didn't have to come here and started yelling at my baby sister."

"...No, you have a point. I'm not exactly sure what you did to her Rose but it couldn't have deserved such a rude outburst."

Rose laughed nervously while avoiding eye contact with the two people in front of her.

"Or maybe you did." said Noctis. He was going to continue until he saw Ozpin walk to the stage from the corner of his eye. It looked like things were about to begin which meant that Noctis needed to head back stage with the other staff.

"Look, neither you two or Schnee are in any real trouble. Consider this a warning since it's the first day. Got it?"

"Got it!" Shouted the two girls in unison. With that settled Noctis made his way towards the back. He was glad to see that this went out pretty well, all things considered.

* * *

"Huh, so that's him Rubes?" asked Yang as she watched the newly introduced professor walk away.

"Yup! See Yang, he is young."

Young was right. Had her baby sister not informed her ahead of time that he was a professor then Yang would have just thought he was third or fourth year who dressed a little too nice today. Just how on Remnant did he get a job as a teacher when he is still so young? Was he some type of badass prodigy who was too skilled for school? That made a bit sense, considering this guy took down one of the higher ups of the White Fang all by himself. Still, it didn't exactly answer everything.

"Yang, hello Yang. Is anyone there?" Her little sister talking broke Yang's train of thought. "Pay attention big sis, the headmaster is about to speak."

Yang could see the headmaster walking towards the stage. She soon decided that it didn't really matter how the guy became a teacher. He seemed cool, he left them off with just warning when he could have been just another asshole teacher and given them detention of something. Plus he helped Ruby find her way here, Yang needed to thank him for that. Next time she'll give him thanks.

As the headmaster began to speak Yang dropped the subject and and listen to the what he had to say.

* * *

Noctis stood in the background, enjoying the peace and the refreshments that were being provided in the back. He could hear the headmaster speak but Noctis wasn't really paying attention to what the man was saying. It's not like the words are meant for him anyways, it was for the students.

"Ah Caelum. It's good to see you."

A female voice, one that Noctis recognized.

"Hey, morning Goodwitch." The blond haired woman was standing a few feet away from him. A clipboard in one hand and a crop in a another. Wait, why does she have a crop to begin with? Why does a teacher need that?

"I saw your display."

"My display?" Noctis was too busy trying to figure out why a woman in her late twenties would need a crop rather than reply back.

"When you went to go and deal with the three students that were causing a commotion. I must admit that I didn't expect you volunteer to stop it"

"You were right to think that. My boss said I had to." Noctis wasn't upset about that but he also wasn't exactly pleased with either. "Still, I guess it didn't go to bad. Considering it was my first time doing something like that."

"Oh, what did you tell them?" Goodwitch seemed very interested on finding out how he dealt with it. Noctis chalked it up to her simply wondering how his first day was going. What else could it be?

"I just left them off with a warning. It's barely the first day." Noctis looked to Goodwitch as he said that. Trying to see if made the right choice. The please look on her face said that he did.

"Well done, Caelum." She said with approval. "Your are right, it is the first day and it there is no reason to deal any harsh punishment. Still do not it make a habit of being soft. Less the students treat you with no respect."

"I'll...keep that mind, thanks." He imagined that in his head and found that a bit funny. Kids bullying a thirty year old man that has been through so much. Noctis was sure that the guys would get a kick out of it as well if they were here.

"It's all I ask Caelum." After that Goodwitch remained silent. Putting her attention on Ozpin as he continued his speech. Noctis went back to his scroll. Figuring that there was no reason to keep his attention anywhere else. He didn't see how the blond haired woman kept giving him glances from the corner of her eyes. Nor did he comment on how she kept close to him despite the conversation now being over.

* * *

Glynda watch as the newly hired professor kept messing with his scroll. She didn't want to run the risk of leaving him alone just yet. The two weeks that passed did little in finding out how this man works. Mostly because everyone was too busy getting ready for the beginning of beacon. The only thing Glynda was able to learn about the man was that he does not like waking up early.

That was...not what she was expecting to find out. Honestly Glynda was hoping for something more. What motivates him, what are his dreams and what does he fear? Glynda understands that things like that takes time but right now time is not a luxury they have. Still there was bright side to all this. Classes have officially begun and now Caelum will be spending much more time with her and the other teachers. This would the best chance they get in finding out who he really is and to see where his motivation lies.

Though that may not be needed if Amber gets her way. Throughout the these two weeks the girl had been asking about the young man. Wondering if should could visit him. Glynda knew why, the girl is still grateful for the man who saved her from the horrible encounter. Grateful to the man who prevented a grimm parasite from entering her body. That...was something Amber did not want to go into detail. The teacher of Beacon knew that Amber was putting on a strong front.

That encounter wounded Amber's pride and confidence in herself.

A maiden defeated by a young woman and two children.

Subjected to be at the mercy of grimm entering her body and taking her life. Both her, Ozpin and Qrow had tried to comfort her by explaining that she was still inexperienced. Amber would then put on a face of bravery that all three of them could see past. It honestly saddened Glynda to see a good friend look like that. That negativity needs to be dealt with, now was not the time to have a lack of faith in oneself. If Amber continued like that then her next encounter with these people could lead to mistakes.

"You okay?"

What? Glynda turned to Noctis, the man was staring at her with what looked to be minor concern.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You didn't look fine. It looked like something was bothering you."

Had he picked on her trouble? Looks he can be observant at times. "I am fine." assured Glynda. "The stress from the first day is simply getting to me, that is all." Noctis simply nodded and went back to his scroll. Glynda wasn't sure if he believed her. He most likely didn't, as that lie was pretty poor, but knew not to push as their relationship wasn't close at all.

Yet wasn't the whole point of him being here was to fix that? Ozpin said before that he intended to find out more about this man. So why shouldn't Glynda attempt to do the same? The blond haired woman knew exactly what to talk about as well.

"You know Caelum, I never did thank you."

The black haired man looked to her in confusion. Trying to figure out what he's done to warrant a thanks.

"For saving my friend. Two weeks ago."

He looked after for a few moments before realization dawned on his face.

"You know Amber?" he asked.

"I do. She's a good friend of mine along with Qrow. I was devastated to hear to that she had been severely attacked but thankfully you saved her."

"It wasn't really that big of a deal. Just a couple of thieves after her belongings." It actually was a big deal but Glynda could not tell him that. Caelum will never know just how many disasters were avoided thanks for his interference.

"I'd rather you not refer to the life of my friend as 'not a big deal'" said Glynda with just a small amount of irritation.

"Ah...sorry. Didn't mean it like that." He looked apologetic. "How is Amber anyways?"

Ah...that's quite the question. The day after Amber came to beacon she had asked if she could see Noctis. Glynda knew that Amber didn't have to ask for permission. She was simply being respectful and knew the circumstances that surrounded Caelum at the moment. Now the question is, should Glynda tell Caelum that Amber is here or should she let him find out for himself. Ozpin hasn't given any instruction on that matter, simply letting the situation figure itself out. That meant that Glynda could do as she pleased with this.

What sort of reaction would he have if he were to know that the fall maiden is so close by?

"She's doing fine. I'm surprised you haven't seen her, Caelum, given how she works here."

Glynda paid close attention to his face, waiting to see exactly what his reaction would be.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, without taking his eyes of his scroll, replied with a bored tone. "Oh she works here too? That's cool."

...That was not the reaction she expected. "Excuse me, I'm going to get something to drink." Glynda went to the table filled with refreshments and poured herself a cup of water. She drank and began to soothe her head.

"What am I doing?"

The teacher of Beacon couldn't help but ask herself that question after what just happened. Here she was, acting like some sort of detective towards the man who saved her dear friends life. Glynda looked towards him and noticed how despite standing tall and straight his face held nothing but boredom.

Perhaps she went a bit overboard with it being the first day. Caelum has done no wrong yet, so there was no excuse for her behavior. It was the stress of today, the stress of Amber's situation and whatever it is that Qrow did two minutes ago. All of that was getting to her and making her act like this.

She took a moment to compose herself. As she did the Headmaster had finished his introduction to the first year students. A few more to go and orientation will be finished. After that it will be night time and the first years will prepare for the test to gain admittance to Beacon.

It was going to be a long day. She really wished she had her tea right about now.

* * *

"So this where the students will be staying?" Noctis took a moment to look around the very large room he was in. It was like a school gym only bigger. It housed every single first year that was here. Noctis watched as they all prepared for bed, pulling out their sleeping bags and going to the locker rooms to change into their pajamas. Honestly Noctis found it a bit odd that a bunch of young men and women were going to be sleeping together in one big room.

Then again nothing really should happen given how there are two teachers keeping an eye on everything. Well a teacher and a teacher assistant.

"Yes, and we shall keep on eye on the students to prevent any sort of disorderly conduct." explained his companion for tonight, Glynda Goodwitch. She had come to him a few hours beforehand to give him the heads up. The blond haired woman explained that she would require assistance with tonight. Noctis was asked and the young man said yes. He never asked what he was required to do. The former king just said yes as he felt that it would be wrong to refuse during his first official day.

"So how long are we going to wait here?" Noctis asked the blond haired woman.

"Till morning. Then we will be relieved of our duties."

"Morning? Are you kidding me?" Noctis is stuck here till it hits six am? That's six hours from now! Just what the hell is he going to do for six hours in this room while students got their much needed rest? Man, Noctis really regrets not downloading more games on his scroll. The one that he has is starting to get old.

Now Noctis needed to make sure that he stayed awake. That was not going to be easy. A Lot of people, his friends included, would criticize him for his sleeping habits. Not only did Noctis take one too many naps but he also was a very deep sleeper. One time when Prompto was driving, the man had lost control and spun out into the grass. Despite all that Noctis never woke up from his nap. He only knew this happened because his friends chewed his head off for being such a heavy sleeper.

What can Noctis say? He likes to take naps.

"Apologies Professor Caelum but this is necessary. We can not leave young children unsupervised. It would simply lead to trouble. With us here then the chance of anything happening is unlikely." Noctis was going to say something but was stopped by what sounded like shouting. Both he and Goodwitch turned to the source of the commotion. It was then that Noctis was struck by deja-vu. The three girls from orientation were arguing once again.

"It seems Rose, Schnee and Xiao-Long have decide to pick up from where they left off." Noctis could hear the disapproval from Goodwitch's voice. The more time he spent around Goodwitch the more he could compare her to Cor. Yeah they look nothing alike, but that strict attitude? That sharp look that silenced anyone who annoyed them? Noctis wondered if she would get upset if he offered her a black suit and a katana.

"Professor Caelum, would you mind stepping in?" Glynda kept her eyes on the girls even as she spoke to him. "Their little disturbance is bothering the other students." For a second Noctis thought she was going to add herself to that list.

"Any tips?"

"Just do what what you did last time." Last time? When he did his best to imitate his father? Well it worked the first time, Noctis doesn't see why it wouldn't work the second time. The former king made his way towards the group. As he did Noctis noticed how the students around them became much more interested in the conversation. No doubt because they were about to see a bunch of students get scolded by teacher. He could already here a few of them giggle. Noctis could also make out just what those three girls were talking about.

"I don't understand why you're being so mean to me?! I already apologized!" That was Rose, no doubt shouting at the Schnee girl.

"Maybe it was because you've done nothing but act like a child and irritate me? Also, apologize? Do you even know the price of all the dust you destroyed with your sneeze?" That was Schnee, no doubt shouting at Rose.

"How about you don't travel around with a bunch of luggage next time, princess? News flash, having that much stuff with you just says I'm daddy's spoiled little girl." And that tone of anger belonged to none other than Xiao-Long. Actually now that Noctis got closer he could see the woman's face turn red. It looked like she was about to burst, which probably wasn't a good thing. Schnee didn't look any better now that Noctis mentioned it.

"Alright, that's enough." Noctis stepped in between the three, making sure to block each other in case any physical violence breaks out. The three girls were instantly silenced, Rose and Schnee looking away while Xiao-Long merely crossed her arms and huffed out some anger. Noctis looked to all three of them while crossing his arms so that he could look more serious.

"This is the second time that you three broke out fighting. I don't know what it is that caused all this but it ends now." What to say next? Perhaps a small threat? "Last warning, to all three of you. Unless anyone here wants to have detention on there first week?" None of the girls responded, it was so quiet that Noctis could make out the few laughs coming from the students who were enjoying the show.

"Girls?" That brought the three out of there little trance.

"O-of course, Professor. I apologize for all this." Schnee bowed her head in apology. "It won't happen again, I promise you." She scurried off to her bed with a fast walk. Huh, second time this happened and she was the first to apologize. Maybe the girl was more polite than he thought.

"Rose." The girl jumped at being called. The poor girl looked nervous. "...Try to avoid her. I don't think she what wants anything to do with you."

"Thanks, professor and uh...sorry about all that." She didn't leave after apologizing, most likely because she was waiting for her sister so that she could leave with her. Noctis turned to the final member of this whole ordeal. Xiao-Long didn't have the same expression of fear that Rose or Schnee did. She look frustrated instead, with her eyes looking away from him and her hand scratching the back of her head awkwardly. It was obvious that she was waiting for her scolding, and Gladio always said that it's best not to keep a girl waiting.

"I don't think punching a girl in her face for being annoying is a good reason, Xiao-Long."

"Wha...saw right through, eh Professor?" she chuckled bitterly. "I meant what said though, she's acting all spoiled. Like she owns the place. It pisses me off." she added those words with annoyance. If Noctis didn't block her view then he was certain that Xiao-Long would be glaring daggers at the white haired girl.

That was another thing about these two. Despite being sisters they were so different. Eh, it's not like that was too shocking. Ravus and Luna weren't all that similar to begin with, despite being siblings.

"Maybe her attitude does need a check up. I don't think violence will change it though. Cool off, get some rest. From what I heard the test tomorrow is going to be tough. Best to focus on that and not on some student." Noctis doesn't really know what the test actually is. Only that it was very difficult and not many were expected to pass. Must be one hell of a written test, probably those types where you have to explain your answer in five sentences or more.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Prof and thanks for guiding my sister to the main hall earlier. I appreciate you taking the time to help her." The anger and frustration that was swelling up inside her disappeared. What replaced it was a toothy grin and a posture that spoke something positive.

"Don't mention it. Now go get some rest." The two girls did just that as they left the professor while shouting a friendly bye. Happy with the way things turned out Noctis began to make his way back to Goodwitch to see...wait…

Noctis suddenly stopped. Why? Because from the corner of his eye there was a girl sitting down with her back to the wall. Her face was buried deep in a book. So deep was it buried that the only thing Noctis could see was her long black hair and black bow on the top of her head. She looked to be engrossed in whatever she was reading. Now normally this was nothing to draw concern but...Noctis couldn't help but feel that he's seen this girl before.

"Professor Caelum." Goodwitch's voice broke his focus on the girl. It looked like the blond teacher made his way to him instead. "It is time to shut off the lights, I ask that you come back with me to the stage so that the students can get to sleep." Noctis looked around and true to her word the students around them began to pack up for sleep. Rose and Xiao-Long, Schnee, and look! Jaune was there too, getting ready to...is he wearing a onesie? Wow, Noctis really didn't know what to say to that.

"Lights are going to be off soon, miss. I would find a place to stop." Goodwitch kept her eyes on the student that caught Noctis attention. The young woman, whose face was still buried in the book, only nodded to Goodwitch. The professor only sighed and shook her head before making her way to the front. Noctis followed her but not before he spared one last glance towards the girl.

Noctis hasn't been here for long. Only two weeks. In that time frame he's only met two people who are girls and have black hair. One tired to kill him with fire and the other tried to help him prevent a train from blowing up. Actually...that bow on her head...they looked quite stiff...almost as if…

"Hmm? Professor Caelum, why did you suddenly stop?" asked Goodwitch, confused as to why her partner for tonight came to an abrupt stop.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just got lost in thought." That answer lie. Even though he resumed walking it was clear by the look on his face that Noctis's mind was somewhere else. Like on how that woman could be the same one he met over two weeks ago. Back at the train, the white fang member, that was her. It has to be her. Noctis hasn't been here long enough for it to be his imagination. That mig-no that is Blake. The white fang member he met from the train.

"Professor Caelum, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh um…" The right thing to do would be to let the staff know about this. The question is, will they believe him?

* * *

" _Hey Ozpin, that girl named Blake? Yeah, she's a white fang member!" Shouted Noctis with urgency._

" _Professor Caelum, do you have any proof for this level of accusation?" asked Goodwitch._

" _Um...no."_

" _My apologies Professor Caelum, but we do not tolerate staff accusing our students to that of criminal behavior. I'm sorry to say that I am going to have to let you go…" Ozpin handed him his bags and pointed him to the door._

* * *

Okay, maybe Noctis was playing a bit too much with the dramatics. Still that does not change the fact that he has no proof. There was also the fact that she...well helped him. During the fight with Adam Taurus, she provided him with info that came in handy. Not only that but she defused the bomb as well.

"Professor Caelum? Are you paying attention?"

"What?" Once again Noctis was caught off guard by his coworker. Goodwitch was now looking at him with what seemed to be concern. He didn't blame her, what with the way the chosen king was behaving. Trying to figure what the right course of action would be against this type of situation. There has to be something…

"Hey Goodwitch?" Noctis turned to his partner for tonight.

"Hmm?"

"The one in charge of going over the application of students. That is up to the headmaster, right?"

"Yes. He takes it upon himself to look over the first years who apply for this school. It's a very serious role. May I ask why you wish to know?" She sounded a bit curious.

"It just seems like a lot of work, for one guy." The best Noctis could do was play it off like a lie and hope for the best.

"It is but rest assured that the Ozpin takes his role very seriously. As an old friend of mine I can gladly say that he has the school's best interest in mind when it comes to his decisions." Given by the way she spoke, Noctis got the feeling that the two shared a long history together. The former king wondered if it was like his relationship with Luna or perhaps something less personal? Anyways he was getting side tracked.

The headmaster, his boss, was the one responsible for choosing which students came in and which didn't. He needed to talk to him, even if there was a good chance Ozpin might not believe him. Noctis didn't like the feeling of just staying quiet. He also didn't like the feeling of screwing over someone who helped him.

Man, this REALLY isn't what Noctis expected his first official day to by like.

* * *

This really isn't what Blake expected her new life to be.

After the train incident two weeks ago Blake had wanted to start anew. She called her parents to let them know what happened, the faunas didn't give them the whole story. Partly because she didn't want to worry them and partly because...because she was still in shock.

Adam, her partner. The man who trained her, who grew to love her and vice-versa...

He attacked her. Tried to kill her.

That revelation hit her once the adrenaline had died down from the train fiasco. She felt sick. Sick because she didn't see the signs and sick because Blake didn't do anything to stop it. Blake knew of Adam's annoyance for humans but that just it. It was nothing but annoyance. He was never like this, a man who threatened to kill any human who he laid his eyes upon. When did the change happen? Was Blake so blinded by love that she refused to accept that the man she cared for had turn into a monster?

Blake let out a dark chuckle.

Did it matter? There was no going back. She was a traitor to the White Fang. All her brothers and sisters, she abandon. Adam was in jail and will be there for years to come. The White Fang of Vale would get a new leader, who it would be Blake wasn't sure.

Still, that didn't mean her life was pointless. Blake was still determined to prove the humans and faunas can live together in peace! That is why she is here, that is why she is disguised as a human. To show that faunas are no different from humans. That was her goal...but then THAT had to happen.

The man from before, the one who stopped Adam and saved her life. The one who knew about her past. Who covered for her instead of turning her in…

ARGH! This is so confusing! Blake thought that her life was in jeopardy, that the moment there eyes interlocked then the man would know who she was and turn her in. Yet...is that really the case? He didn't turn her in before. She never got the reason why. Blake knew that was her fault, she left before he could even ask her a single question. The faunas felt bad but she didn't want to her face to be put on the papers like he was.

Had she knew in advance that he was a teacher in the school Blake was interested then maybe it wouldn't have hurt to spare a few words with him. She peeked her head out of her sleeping bag. Her cat eyes were helpful for seeing at times when it was pitch black. She could see him, yawning and talking to the female professor. Unfortunately she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Having a bow on your head that covered your cat ears came at a cost.

Now the question is, should Blake confront him? If so, then what? Ask what his intentions are? Demand he keep her past a secret or else? Blake gave a sarcastic chuckle at that last one. Even if she could get past the nausea of taking someone's life just to keep a secret she didn't think it would work on him.

If he was skilled enough take down Adam then there was no way Blake could take him one on one.

For now...for now Blake will just put her mind through initiation. If she does not pass tomorrow's test then all this worrying will be for naught. Blake will be sent home and she will never see this man again.

...But if she passes then Blake will confront him. With no hostility. He covered for her once, maybe he'll be willing to do it again?

Blake closed her eyes and let sleep take her worries away.

* * *

When Ozpin came into the room and told Noctis that his shift was over it was like music to his ears. Staying up all night wasn't exactly new to the former king. During his trip with his three friends there were times in which they had to stay up till sun rise. Still that didn't mean Noctis enjoyed it. In fact right now Noctis wanted nothing more that to get some shut eye and not wake up till tomorrow. So tired was the man that he didn't even think about telling Ozpin on what he discovered. Chalking it up to a later time when Noctis wasn't about to fall over.

Just a little bit longer and then precious sleep…

"Ah Professor Caelum. Good to see you boy!"

Wait, Noctis recognized that voice. It belonged to…

"Professor Port?" Noctis half-said, half-asked. He knows this man, sort off. This aged man with grey hair and a thick mustache. Dressed in a red suit that was decorated with gold buttons. He was a rather large man too but not in the unhealthy way. Noctis meet this man during the tour with Goodwitch last week. The former king introduced himself and vice versa. But besides exchanging names Noctis doesn't really know too much about the man. So that begs the question on why he is seeking Noctis out?

"Yes sir. I hope I've not caught you at a bad time. I understand that you are tired. After all you were the one who was drawn the unlucky straw to attend the night shift with Goodwitch."

Wait, there was straw drawing for this? When and where did this happen?

"I've actually come to you to ask you something." Port wanted to ask him something? That caught Noctis's curiosity. "I was wondering if you could help me out with a favor…"

"A favor?" He needed a favor from Noctis? Why Noctis?

"Yes. Do you remember what I teach?"

Noctis took a moment to remember.

"You teach Grimm studies." What a Grimm was Noctis wasn't really sure. It never really came up during the two weeks he was here.

"Exactly!" Port gave a proud pat on the back of Noctis. "My role is to provide the students with accurate knowledge on the beasts that prowl this world. Making sure that they are prepared." Makes sense. Noctis remembered how the hunters would have there own book on the various demons that prowled the night. What they were weak to and how to take them down quickly.

"Okay, but I don't see what this has to do with me." Nor why he should stay here instead of getting some much needed sleep.

"Well you see Caelum. I believe that students learn much better with a hands on approach. If you get what I mean." He gave sly wink to Noctis, who was confused by what he meant. It was kinda hard to piece the things together when your mind is half asleep. "I need your help in capturing a Grimm and bringing it for the students tomorrow. Will you help me out?"

"...You...want me...to help you bring a Grimm to the students tomorrow?. Port I know I haven't been here long but that doesn't exactly seem okay."

"Nonsense my boy!" He dismissed Noctis's point with a simple wave of his hand. "I've already gotten Ozpin's permission. Therefore everything shall be fine. I simply need help and was wondering that if you would be kind enough to lend a hand."

He got permission from Ozpin?

"...Okay, I'll help." If Noctis goes with him then it would be the chance to finally see what a Grimm really is. Besides this is technically part of his job. His role is to assist teachers after all. "What time?"

"Today at five, before the sun goes down. The student initiation will have finished and we will still have enough sun to see clearly. Meet me outside the Academy. I've arranged a bullhead to pick us up. It will be much quicker and faster that way."

"Alright, that sounds-" Noctis stopped to give a yawn. "-good. I'll see you there."

"Excellent. Meet me there in the afternoon and then we could get started." Noctis gave a nod and began to leave towards his room.

"Oh, before you go!" Noctis turned to see Port. His expression had turned odd. It looked...like he was afraid of something. "It would be in our best interest that Ms. Goodwitch does not find out about this." Port practically whispered that line.

"Why? Didn't you get Ozpin's permission? So we should be fine." Ozpin was the boss, so whatever he said goes.

...Why is Port giving him a look of pity?

"Ah, you have yet to realize it haven't you?" Wait, realize what? "Perhaps it is for the best. Just trust me on this Caelum. Do not let Goodwitch know." With that the older man left, leaving a bewildered Noctis behind.

* * *

Noctis had to give the man credit. Port was there outside exactly at five with a bullhead waiting for them. Before leaving his room Noctis had changed his clothes. No longer was he in his suit, rather wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt, sneakers and a cap. Noctis figured that if he was going to get dirty then better to do so in his common clothes and not his royal suit.

"Ah, right on time Caelum!" Port waved at him, clearly happy that Noctis kept his word. "Are you ready? Things might get dangerous so I hope you came prepared. I know I have." Port cemented this by turning around and giving Noctis a view of his weapon. It looked to be a blunderbuss with...an axe attached to the opposite end.

How would you even hold that correctly?

"Caelum?" Port called out to him. Noctis had, once again, not been paying attention. To be fair something like that was hard to ignore.

"Yeah, don't worry I came prepared." The weapons stored within by his royal blood. Noctis had plenty at his disposal.

"Excellent! Then let's not waste anymore time. C'mon, get in." Port gestured for Noctis to walk in. The former king did and buckled himself up. Port called out to the pilot and told him they were good for take off. A few seconds later Noctis could feel that sensation one would get when flying through the air.

The trip wasn't very long. Apparently wherever this place is wasn't too far to begin with. Noctis didn't mind. Hopefully this whole quest wouldn't take too much of his time. The bullhead landed in the middle of what looked to be a forest. A thick forest a that. As Noctis got off the vehicle he could saw just how tall these trees are. It was actually pretty cool.

"I've told the pilot that we won't stay long. He'll stay right here for now. C'mon now Caelum. We have no time to waste." Port began to lead with Noctis right behind him. The old man kept his eyes forward but Noctis was too busy taking in all this scenery.

"What is this place called?" asked Noctis.

"The emerald forest. Quite the site isn't it." He didn't seem that impressed. The man's probably seen this place time after time. Unlike the chosen king, who is seeing this for the first time.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Noctis wasn't even sure what they were capturing. Only that it's called a Grimm.

"We are looking for a-BoarBatusk!" cried out Port.

"You don't have to shout you know?"

"No, it's right there Caelum, look!" Port crouched down and hid behind some foliage. Noctis picked up on why he was doing that and followed his action. Keeping low and hiding next to a bush Noctis keep his words hushed.

"That's it?" asked the former king.

"Yes." Port carefully pointed to something in front of him. "That is what we are capturing."

Noctis poked his head out to get a good look at it. So that is a Grimm. Black fur, white bones that looked to serve as armor and four bright red eyes. Noctis could definitely see why it had the name Boar. The beast had the shape of a Boar, albeit much larger, along with two white tusks that looked like it could penetrate flesh with ease.

"What now Port?"

"Relax my boy. This old timer is about to show you a thing or two." Port carefully grabbed his weapon and tapped a trunk that was right next to him. The noise caught the Boar's attention. It looked to where the sound came from.

"Just one more." Port gave one more tap. The Grimm slowly began walking to them. Port got ready and even Noctis was starting to feel a little pumped up. The beast walked and walked until…

"NOW!" Port and Noctis leaped from the bush and tackled the beast down to the ground. It struggled but was unable to break out. The combined strength of the two men was too much.

"AH HA! Good work Caelum, we did it!" Port was obviously proud of their work.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Even Noctis couldn't help feeling a bit proud even though it wasn't all that impressive.

"Now then, Caelum you grab the front while I-" The sound of twig snap stopped Port from talking. Noctis looked to see what had grabbed the man's attention. The answer was several more Grimm. Though these were different from the one they just captured. These were much taller, looked like wolves and stood on two hind feet. Bone armor covered their face and arms with sharp teeth that was covered in drool.

"Ah, it appears we've attracted several Beowolf's." Despite being outnumber, Port didn't seem all too worried. That told Noctis that either the man was overconfident or these creature weren't too much of a threat. "Caelum. Can you take care of these for me. I shall take to BoarBatusk back to the bullhead."

"Wait, can you even carry that thing by yourself?" To Noctis complete surprise the man **did** lift the large creature all by himself. Even as the large pig struggled it could not break free from the older man's grasp. Huh, the man's got muscle.

"I can, trust me my boy I once carried a Beowolf to my village when I was but a child. On another note, can you handle these Grimm while I take this back to the bullhead?" Was that concern? Noctis appreciated that, even if it was unnecessary.

"This? This won't take too long." Noctis couldn't fight the smirk on his face. While he's been enjoying the past two weeks of peace it has been awhile since he's bashed a couple of heads. Besides, now would be the perfect opportunity to see where he stands against the monsters called Grimm.

The Engine blade came forth and Noctis wasted no time rushing into battle. He threw his blade into the center Beowolf, performing a warp-strike and piercing its bony head. The other four leaped right at him with the intent to kill. Noctis made no movement. He let the magic in his body run its course which made the four Grimm phase right through him.

As the four Grimm tried to recover from their leap Noctis took the opportunity to strike one down. Noctis dismissed the engine blade and instead called forth the War Sword, a greatsword that required strength to wield. Noctis raised the huge sword into the air and brought it down onto Grimm.

It sliced the beast into two.

Noctis could hear the remaining three coming behind him. He pivoted his body so that he could turn and perform a large sweep with his greatsword. Their bony armor did nothing to stop the power of greatsword, which sliced two of the Grimm before they could sink his claws on him.

Just one more left. The final Grimm came right at him. Noctis couldn't help but smile, this was too easy. The massive blade came into the air once more and was brought down on the last Grimm. The vertical strike was so powerful that the blade itself sunk deep into the dirt. Noctis didn't have to worry about pulling it out. He called the blade back and the great sword that was once lodged into floor disappeared in a blue light.

That was not the only thing that disappeared. The five Grimm that he killed also, slowly, began to disappear. Their bodies turning into ash and then vanishing into the wind. Noctis couldn't help but relate that to the demons, who also turned into ash when killed.

"Man, days like these. I even impress myself." He just killed five so called Grimm without scratch. Whatever this things are, there nothing compared to the demons back home.

* * *

"Caelum. I'm glad to see you made it back unharmed."

"Yeah, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Noctis boarded the airship and took a seat. The first thing he noticed was the Grimm that was trapped in a small metal cage, preventing it from breaking free. "So this is what you're going to show for the first day of class?" asked Noctis as he pointed to the beast.

"Indeed!" Port patted the cage with pride, not at all worried on how said patting only enraged the beast that was inside. "Once we land I'll load it up onto a flat cart, cover it with a sheet and have in my class for tomorrow. If I'm not mistaken, you will be there to assist me."

Noctis took a moment to check his scroll and see his schedule. It looked like Port was right, he was to be in his class for tomorrow for at least half the day. "Guess your right. Well at least I'll be able to see what you have planned for that thing."

"Trust me Caelum, it's sure to make one amazing story."

 **To be continued…**

Yeah, I really procrastinated with this chapter. Sorry about that everyone but atleast its finally here.

So here we finally see Noctis began to embrace his teacher role. We never really saw Noctis scold or get after someone in the game so I kinda had to make it up for him. I pictured that he would be like his father who, judging from the anime, never really yelled at Noctis during that time he saved Iris. He simply stood tall and spoke in a even voice as he told Noctis on how he messed up. Noctis, being the man who looked up to his father, would probably do the same thing he did.

Another thing was no Amber. Remember guys a lot of this story takes place through Noctis's eyes. Right now Amber is just an acquaintance. Noctis doesn't see it as a priority to talk to her or see how she's doing. Hearing that she's fine from Goodwitch was enough for him.

Finally there was no initiation. I didn't really see the point in writing it. You guys know what happens. Team RWBY is formed and so is Team JNPR. Instead I asked myself "You know, how did Port get that Grimm into the class for the first day?" So yeah that lead to the final scene in this chapter.

That's for now, hope you enjoyed.

See you next month on the fifth(hopefully)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"C'mon, you have to try harder than that."

Said a tall and drunk man who slashed at a young woman with his powerful weapon. The steel clashing with her staff. She tried to hold her ground but the pressure was becoming too much. The fight had been going on for twenty minutes. Any more and there would be no strength for the woman to stand on.

"Stop blocking. Try dodging." advised the drunken man.

She did as he instructed. Waiting for him to strike again only so that she could side step out of the way. She dodged the attack as expected but was hit a by a bullet to her left knee. Her aura blocked it but the pain was still there. It made her fall to the floor, sweet dripping down her face along with her leg crying out in pain.

"Also, when dodging you need to make sure you don't leave any spots open. Otherwise you're just setting yourself up for a painful landing."

"Why thank you Qrow." She said sarcastically. "That was very helpful"

The older man didn't seem apologetic, all he did was shrug. "I know you're not enjoying this Amber, but we need to get you much stronger. With the queen making her move it's only matter of time before those three come after you again."

Amber grumbled at his hard hitting words. When Ozpin offered a position at his school he also requested that she take lessons from Qrow. Lessons in combat. The headmaster had explained that she needed to be ready for another attack since they were not sure when or where the attackers would be coming from. Amber had agreed, she wanted nothing more that to can get better in combat. There was no doubt that when compared to the other maidens, she was the youngest and most inexperienced. Her powers should have allowed her to beat those three attackers but they were prepared. They had a plan, they had the skills and that was all it took for Amber to be taken down.

That was still a painful memory. The shame it brought, the fact that she almost lost something so near and dear to her. Amber hated it and wanted nothing more than to forget it. That is why she agreed to be trained by Qrow, one of the most experienced fighters she knew and a good friend of hers.

Still this isn't what she expected during their first training session.

"I know Qrow, but I'm having trouble understanding how just sparing is going to help me. Wouldn't it be better to teach me some moves?" All they've done this past half hour is just fight and so far Qrow has been moping the floor with her.

"Wouldn't do any good." Qrow explained casually. "Your a maiden. Your abilities and powers are very different from anyone else. Teaching you to fight like a huntress would be a waste. You need to fight like a maiden."

Yes he was right. Her powers were magic based, that alone was enough to set her apart from everyone else in this world.

"But how am I to figure that out?" The only way Amber knew how was to contact another maiden. But the other three are scattered across Remnant. Some they don't even know where, like the spring maiden. Amber hasn't even met her.

"By fighting, eventually you figure out a style that works for you. Plus the skills you pick up here will help later on. I spoke with OZpin to see if we can arrange a three on one fight." Amber's jaws nearly hit the floor when Qrow said that. It didn't help that the drunken mad said it while take a drink from his stupid flask!

"What? You're going to have me fight three students?" Amber couldn't believe Ozpin would agree to that. She could believe Qrow coming up with the idea, no doubt picking it up when he was drunk off his mind.

"Three students?" Qrow gave her a puzzled look. "No, I meant me, Ozpin and Glynda."

Amber's face became pure white.

"T-The three of you, against me?" That wasn't training, that is suicide!

"Ha, relax Amber. I'm just messing with you." His cocky grin did relieve the tension in her body. Maiden or not, Amber would not like to fight those three at once. Not unless she got tired of living. "Lets just call it a day."

"But's it's only been half an hour." argued Amber.

"Yeah and nothing's bad happen to you yet. Let's not push it." Amber frowned at his words. She knew what he meant. His bad luck semblance. One of the oddest semblances Amber has ever seen. One that causes the people around him to have bad luck. The worst thing about it is that Qrow couldn't control it. Meaning he needed to be careful around to people he loved.

"I see, thank you Qrow." Amber didn't want to give him pity, because she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't want that. A simply thanks and a happy smile is enough.

"Yeah, yeah." Ah, there was that 'I care but I'm going to act like I don't' goodbye, how often has he done that? Qrow is an odd man, but in a good way.

"By the way Qrow, when are you going to introduce me to your nieces?" When Amber heard that Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long were going to attend the school the young maiden has been wanting to meet them. She's heard about them from Qrow, the man who talks about them every now and then. Most of the time they were embarrassing stories or how they annoyed him to no end, but the old drunk wasn't fooling her. She could see just how much of an positive effect those two had in his life.

Whenever Qrow was feeling down all it took was a phone call from one of his niece's and he was back in a good mood.

"If I have my way, never."

"What? Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because knowing you, all you're going to say is nothing but stuff that will make me look bad." he looked at her with suspicion .

"I promise to leave out the time you tried to flirt with waitress simply because of her really short skirt."

Qrow nearly choked on his booze. "*Cough* Y-You still remember that?"

"Yup." She gave him the biggest unapologetic smile she could muster. There was also the time Qrow got so drunk that he tried to flirt with a pole, thinking it to be a pretty girl. Amber saved it on her scroll. He asked that she delete it, Amber never did.

"I'll introduce them to you another time. Right now the teams are being announced by Ozpin. So getting to them will be difficult."

Amber nodded, satisfied with the answer. After that Qrow, once again, made to leave. "Wait!" That is until Amber called out to him once more.

"Hmm?" hummed Qrow.

"Were you able to find out where Noctis is staying?"

Amber knew that this conversation was going to get rough the moment she saw his head in shake with weary. In truth Amber has been wanting to check up on the young man to see how he was doing for some time now. However it became a bit difficult during these past two weeks when Amber spent much time adjusting to her new life.

She also heard from Ozpin that Noctis himself was busy as Goodwitch was teaching him the responsibilities of his new role as a teacher aide. Still, there were moments when Amber would see him pass by from a distance but she never got a chance to say hello or talk to him. Now with things starting to slow down Amber could take a moment to greet the man she still felt indebted too.

"You're still adamant on seeing him?" he said.

"I still owe him Qrow."

"Amber, you gave him a place to stay and a warm meal."

"And he saved me life and took a bullet for me, nearly dying in the process. Hardly a fair exchange don't you think?" Amber crossed her arms and glared at Qrow. It didn't come out as threatening as she thought it did for Qrow simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that you should be a bit more careful around the guy. Did you remember the reason why Ozpin brought him here?"

"To find out what kind of person he is." Amber crossed her arms and released a huff of stress. "Qrow, he saved my life and hundreds more back at the train station. Is that not enough to show he's not a bad guy?"

"Alright, he's not evil. I'll give you that. Doesn't mean he has no agenda."

"Qrow…"Amber was starting get unreasonably testy.

"Can't afford to be naive Amber, not with the way things are now." Qrow waved off her irritation. "If you want to talk to him so badly ask Glynda or Oz. I'm sure they'll be happy to let you know where he is or you could just wait till you bump into him, it's bound to happen eventually."

Qrow placed his hand on the door handle but before finally leaving he gave a few more words to the fall maiden. "You should let it go for now. After all, tomorrow is your first day on the job." That irritating smile on his drunk face only added more fuel to Amber's bad mood. "Later." With that the man finally left.

She didn't leave at first, the fall maiden took a moment to calm herself down. The spar with Qrow got her emotions all riled up and now this conversation about Noctis didn't exactly help. Yes, she understood why the three were so suspicious of him but still. Amber didn't think Noctis was as bad as they think he is.

A bad person wouldn't risk their lives for a stranger. Nor would they put themselves at risk by taking on a leader of a terrorist organization.

Amber released whatever negative emotions were left in on big huff.

Tomorrow, Amber will make it her mission to find Noctis tomorrow. Though it will be hard...given her new career.

Starting tomorrow Amber will begin her new job as a...librarian. Where she will stuck behind a desk...for eight hours...yay…

* * *

"C'mon, answer."

Cinder Fall let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. It didn't help that the woman began pacing back and forth as the phone went straight to voicemail. This was twice that she was calling that blasted, incompetent fool. He didn't pick up the first time so now Cinder was calling again.

Unsurprisingly, no one was picking up.

Her teeth started to grind.

"Ma'am? Is he not picking up?"

Emerald's voice caught her attention. Cinder turned to the girl, who was sitting on a shipping box. She looked concerned and worried.

"No Emerald. He is not." The person in question was their current partner in this whole plan, Roman Torchwick.

"The guy is probably doing something stupid like robbing a bank or getting some ice cream for that midget of his." said the silver haired man named Mercury, who was currently laying on a beat up sofa.

"Then he's an idiot and a deadman." Emerald crossed her arms and gave a huff. "We gave him instructions and he needs to follow them." The green haired girl was clearly just as frustrated as her boss.

"But he's not going too." argued back Mercury. "And 'instructions?', really Em? This guy isn't our lackey. He was supposed to be but ever since we had to run from the maiden we-"

" **Mercury."** Cinder's patience snapped. How could it not? When the boy hear was about to remind them of their failed plan. Something Cinder Fall did not want to remember.

The silver haired man sat up. His body becoming stiff as a board along with Emerald.

"Apologies ma'am. I was out of line." The man hung his head in shame in hopes that he would be forgiven. The older woman didn't say anything at first, which only lead to the two getting more even more nervous.

"Perhaps it would be best if you the two got some fresh air." The two paused for a second, and then realization hit them both.

Cinder Fall was telling them that she wanted to be alone.

The two gave a curt nod and left the building. Leaving the beautiful women all to her lonesome.

Cinder waited till she could no longer hear their footsteps. Once it became silent she allowed her facade to drop. The confident and cunning women was replaced by an exhausted one.

" _This was not how things were to play out."_ The three of them had everything under control. The maiden was at their mercy. Cinder was ready to take to power that was rightfully her's. Until that accursed huntsman showed up and decide to play hero.

Damn him, damn that silver eyed man. He ruined it. He ruined her plans! Originally Cinder was to get the powers of the maiden for herself and in doing so force both Torchwick and the white fang to follow her command lest they be turned into ash. After that, Cinder would turn her attention to Beacon. Their they would launch an attack from the inside bringing the school to it's knees. After word Cinder would kill Ozpin, get the relic that laid inside and then retrieve it to her Queen.

But...now none of that is possible. Not without the powers of the maiden. Without it there was no way she could force the White Fang to follow her orders. There was also no chance of her taking down Ozpin. That man is an overconfident fool, but there was no mistaking his power. Right now if Cinder were to face him, she would lose.

Still all is not lose, despite running away Cinder has a good idea where the fall maiden is being kept. Her mistress always called Ozpin an arrogant fool. All Cinder has to-, her phone began to ring. She answered, immediately.

"Roman?!"

" _Hey Cindy."_ Her blood began to boil at that accursed name. " _I've got two voice mails on my phone from you. I'm guessing you want to talk?"_ His laid back and uncaring tone only gave more fuel to the fire that was her temper.

How cold it not, when he asked a question like that? Of course she wanted to talk! That's why she's been calling the bastard for the past ten minutes!

Deep breaths, Cinder needed this man. Rather, she needed his services.

"Yes, Roman. I was calling to ask for something."

" _Oh? We've just finished stealing a bunch of crates filled with dust and now you want something else? Cindy, please, you're killing me here."_ Oh how Cinder wished she actually could.

"It's necessary for my plan, Roman. I also don't see why your complaining. You're being paid well for your services." The resources from her dear mistress did come in handy during situations like these.

" _I know but I'm putting my life on the line here."_ He said with a mockery of what could only be assumed as fear. " _Don't I get to know something?"_

"No, Roman." A curt response to the professional thief. That's all he would get for now. Cinder was no fool. For people like Roman, their loyalty could only be forced or bought. Even then it would only go so far. No, for now Roman would be kept in the dark for as a long as Cinder could keep him there.

For how long, she wasn't sure. Roman was a snake who looked out only for himself. Yet that attitude is what got him to the very top. His skill as a fighter were nothing to laugh at either. All in all, Roman was a valuable tool, but one that needed to be kept in check.

" _Ah well, worth a shot. Well your money is still good so what do you need?"_ He didn't sound to bothered buy Cinder's refusal. Either he doesn't care or he's simply waiting it out. It didn't matter right now, Cinder had something more important on her mind.

"I need the assistance of your partner, Neo."

She asked him and the line became silent. Cinder knew why.

Neo was Roman's right hand partner. A skilled fighter with a tricky semblance, and wherever Roman went she was there to follow. It was probably due to the fact that Neo was perhaps the only person that Roman trusts. Cinder wasn't exactly sure what their relationship is. Father and daughter, friends forged through a hard life, perhaps lovers? It didn't matter. What mattered was that the girl was a valuable resource. One that Cinder desperately needed.

" _Why?"_ Cinder did not wince when his tone took a sharp edge over the phone. She did, however, choose her words carefully.

"I need her abilities for a mission."

" _What mission?"_

"Something you don't need to-"

" _Cut the bullshit."_ His rude interruption made her teeth grind. Cinder had to fight back the urge to crack her phone in rage. " _You're asking me to give you my most valuable asset without a reason. Listen_ _ **Cindy,**_ _either you give me a reason...or you're not getting crap."_

How dare he speak to her like that?! Cinder Fall was not a woman used to being dismissed like that. In fact, anyone who spoke to her like that were met quick end. No one talks to her like that!

"I need her help in busting someone out of jail." He'll pay for that, later. As said before Roman is a tool that Cinder needs for now.

" _Hmm...anyone I know?"_ His tone became less sharp. It looked like giving him answers relaxed the man just a bit.

"The head of the white fang for Vale. Adam Taurus." Cinder waited for a response. Nothing came out and for a moment Cinder wonder if the man hanged up on her. She looked to her scroll and saw that the call was still going on. "Roman?" she wondered why the man became silent.

" _Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure I heard correctly. You want to break out the man who hates humanity, right?"_ He sounded like he couldn't believe what he just heard. " _Why would you want to break out the animal that will kill the moment he gets a chance?"_

"I'm no fool Roman. I've read what Taurus is capable of." Which is all the more reason why she needs his and the white fang's help. "As for why…"Cinder took a moment to consider what to say. Dare she let Roman know just more than one detail about her plan? "I need manpower Roman, lots of it. These mindless animals seem perfect for the part." She knew how much disdain Roman has for the Faunus. Perhaps playing on that will sway his mind.

" _Perfect of the part, eh? Dust, manpower, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're looking to start a war...but we both know that's not the case."_ His tone took an odd turn, one that put Cinder a bit on edge. " _I haven't known you long Cindy but you don't last long in the business without getting good at reading people."_ A scowl appeared on her face. The reason for it is because Cinder didn't like where this was going. " _Do want to know what I saw after our first meeting?"_

Cinder didn't respond back.

Nor did Roman give an answer to his question.

" _Heh, I'll give Neo's contact number. Call her to let her know when and where you'll be carrying this out. She'll be there."_

The call ended and Cinder moved the phone away from her ear.

Roman Torchwick is a dangerous man. One who needed to kept a close eye one.

Until Cinder has the powers that she deserves it would be wise to keep her cards close to her vest when dealing with when she does become the fall maiden, then everything will fall before her. Roman, Beacon, Ozpin.

After all that has fallen and her plans turn into fruition then Cinder will find that silver eyed man and make him pay for interfering.

* * *

Prison, a place where the guilty and the insane go to pay for their crimes. Crimes of murder, stealing, those sorts of things. But for Adam Taurus, then your imprisoned for the crime of trying to protect the Faunus. Trying to give them the rights they deserve.

"Lights out...hey! I said lights out, Animal."

"Careful man, don't want him to bite you. You might end up getting rabies."

Adam growled at those two officers. The two that stood behind the safety outside his cell. It's been like this for over two weeks. No trial, then again why should they give him one? He's just an animal. He doesn't have rights. They just tossed him into a cell. Now here he was. Still it wasn't all the humans fault. It was that huntsman who got in the away. It was his partner...his companion who betrayed him...after all they've been through...

"Oh look, I think we stuck a nerve."

"Yeah he's getting pissed about something."

Racists, the lot of them. Thinking Faunus to be nothing more than dirty animals. Thinking they have the right to treat his people like dirt. This is what Blake wanted to protect? People like them? She was a fool, a fool and a traitor who sided with that huntsmen to bring him down. He couldn't believe it. Adam loved her and he thought she loved him too. They've been through so much and she just tossed it away for some humans.

She played him...all that time spent together. It was for nothing…he never meant anything to her.

"Oy! I said lights out Animal!" ordered one of the guards who had entered his cell. Adam complied, if only because he had too. It was something he learned pretty fast when they threw him into the Vale prison facility. It was heavily guarded with armed soldiers. Any sort of rebellion was met by swift punishment. Even more so if you're a Faunus. Adam hadn't missed how Faunus who were imprisoned here were treated much harshly than other prisoners. Especially when all the guard were worthless humans.

Adam turned off the lights. The guard chuckled, no doubt enjoying the power he was over the him. Once the two left Adam laid down on his bed, but he didn't sleep. He couldn't, not with his mind to preoccupied with everything else.

The white fang of Vale, what is happening to it right now? No doubt word of his defeat has spread. Which means that either they disbanded or replaced him with someone else. He hoped it was the second one. So many sacrifices were made to establish a base here. Not only that but Sienna Khan, the head of entire white fang, entrusted him with this position. Only for him to let them all down. The shame that he felt was, at times, too much to bear.

All because of Blake.

Adam clenched his hands with such force that he felt his aura being drained.

Blake, she betrayed him. Betrayed all of their brothers and sisters, for a human. The sole cause of their species pain and suffering.

She won't get away with this. Leaving the White Fang is one thing, others have done before. Faunus who don't have to will to do what's right. But to go against them, that was a traitor. Adam does not tolerate traitors.

If Blake wanted to side with them then fine, let her. She'll get what's coming to her. It doesn't matter how long it will take. Adam will find Blake and make her pay for what she has done.

There was a tap coming from his cell.

Adam sat up to see what was causing the noise. The Faunus saw something he never expected to see in a prison. It was a very small girl dressed in an officer's uniform. Her hair was an odd mixture of white, brown and pink. Her eye's were also two different colors. When their eyes met she waved at him with this sickly sweet smile. This was odd, Adam would have recognized someone with traits like that.

"Who are you?" Adam didn't waste anytime getting to the point. The girl didn't answer but she did take a step back. As she did Adam could hear another set of footsteps coming his way.

"Hello, Adam Taurus." Adam recognized that voice and he recognized that women. It was the same one who came to him before the train mission. Who asked if they could join forces in which Adam replied by sending her away.

"Do you remember me? I didn't give you my name the last time we met. My name is Cinder Fall. I would like to discuss something's with you."

Adam didn't think there was a need for an introduction. He does remember her. She and her two lackeys came to his camp a day before the train incident. They offered to join forces but Adam kicked her out. He remembered the reason being for them not needing the help of some lowly humans.

"Yeah, I remember you just fine." Adam got off his bed and walked towards the two girls. He stopped just a few inches away from his bars. "You're the woman who came by my camp a few weeks ago." His answer made the Fall woman smile. The little girl behind her looked to be bored. Despite the fact that they both had just broken in into one of the most secure prisons in Vale.

"I'm glad you remember me. I wanted to pick up where we left off." Adam took a moment to think about what she was talking about. Then it hit him.

"You're a stubborn human aren't you? I thought I gave my answer to you. The White Fang refuses to answer to humans." Adam walked away from his cell doors and turned his back to the two females.

"Even if it means being stuck here for the rest of your life? Who will lead the white fang?" Adam scoffed at her attempts of riling him up. He knew where this conversation was going. The woman took him for a fool, no surprise. All humans see Faunus as something less.

"The white fang is never short on numbers. There all plenty of soldiers like me, ready to take up the burden and responsibilities of leadership." Adam turned once more, only so that he look at her with a cold stare. "I know where this is going. You think that by freeing me you can have my loyalty. If so, then you're nothing more than a fool who doesn't understand the loyalty we white fang give to our cause. Neither me nor my brothers and sisters would ever listen to a human."

Strange, after he finished speaking Adam was expecting some sort of anger or negative response after calling her a fool. Yet nothing came. Cinder just kept looking at him, not showing any response. Whatever, that didn't matter anyway. It was time to drive this conversation home.

"Go home human. Promising me to breaking out of prison is not enough to win mine or the white fang's loyalty." Adam walked away from his bars and towards his bed, knowing well that he made his point.

"So you wish to be stuck here? For the rest of your life? Hardly a way to make a change Adam."

"And what would you know about change human." he growled back at the woman. "You've done nothing but slave over my brothers and sisters."

"Not all humans are alike Adam. There are some humans, like me for example, who stand by your cause. If you allow us, then we can help further the white fang's goal." Adam scoffed at her words. They were no doubt an attempt to butter him up.

"By asking for our help in exchange for my freedom?"

"No...all I ask is for a meeting."

Adam rose from his bed in confusion. He looked to Cinder only to see that the woman was completely serious. That only confused him even more.

"You want to free me and all you ask for in return is a meeting? Who do you want to speak to?" Adam didn't bother to hide his puzzled tone. Breaking him out of prison is sure to put a target on your head. Why would this human risk that in exchange for a simple meeting?

"I wasn't referring to myself Adam. My mistress, she wishes to speak to someone from your organization." Mistress? Funny, Adam had gotten the impression that she was the type of human who did not take orders from someone else.

"And who does she want to speak to?"

"Your leader, Sienna Khan."

Nobody spoke for a moment. Adam sat up on his bed while Cinder kept her eyes locked onto to him. A big contrast to the small girl behind her, who looked to be bored out of her mind.

"You want to speak to the head of the white fang? Why?" That doesn't make any sense. Their leader had a hatred for humans like no other. Does she not realize what their getting themselves into by making contact with him?

"As I said, my mistress has something she wishes to discuss with him. Something important. That is why I am here, Adam. I can help you escape. All I need is your word that you set that meeting up."

"...You're not asking for my help. Just my word?" Adam sounded skeptical.

"Yes, that is all." It seemed like Cinder didn't mind his unbelieving tone. "Do we have a deal?"

"What If Khan says no to the meeting? What then?"

"Then this will be the last you hear of me."

So that was it? They didn't want his loyalty but rather a chance to speak with their leader. Adam took a moment to think this out. The name of their leader isn't exactly common knowledge. To know that must mean this woman and her so called mistress must have some connections. That is something Adam could use to his advantage.

"...One condition." Adam raised one finger to emphasize it.

"Oh?" Cinder raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"You have sources, that much is obvious if your were able to find out where I was being held and how you got the name of my leader. I'll agree to try and set up this meeting, hell I'll even be persuasive. All I want is for to use your contacts to find the location of my former partner, Blake Belladonna."

"A partner that you intended to rescue?" asked Cinder.

"Rescue? Oh no…" Adam let out a deep and dark chuckle. "She betrayed me. She's the reason I'm here. **I want you to find her so that I can kill her and everything she cares for.** Help me with that and we have a deal."

If Blake wanted to live with the humans then so be it. When the time comes and there all exterminated Adam will see to it personally that she join them as well.

And maybe later on, Adam can find the huntsman who took him down and kill him too.

* * *

She was nervous, how could she not? After all the stress that happened from initiation and the fact that her team had a Schnee, Blake could not help the jitters that moved through her body. It didn't help that she was standing outside a room, in a building that was made for the teachers of this school. She needed to be careful, not be seen. Otherwise people will ask questions.

That is why she waited till night time, where sneaking would be the easiest.

Now her she was, outside her destination. She steeled herself and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it was opened. By the man she was looking to talk too.

"Hello." Blake said. The teacher instantly became on guard. Blake didn't blame him. "Wait. I know this looks suspicious but I didn't come to fight. I wanted to talk. Do you have a moment to spare?"

Blake could tell the man was contemplating about it. Wondering if he should take the risk and let her in. A few moments passed and he nodded his head and allowed Blake to enter. She stepped in his room and could her the door click behind her.

The faunus prepared herself. It was now that she try to convinced the man to keep her secrets, otherwise her new life at Beacon will come to an end.

To be continued…

So much for updating on the 5th…

Sorry everybody, had to deal with a hurricane this past month, not very fun.

How was the Roman and Cinder bit? I wanted to change it up, Roman is still working with Cinder but the relationship is different. Without the powers Cinder can't force him to do anything. Expect more of Roman being a smartass to Cinder, with her having no choice but to put up with it. I've never seen a story were Roman gets free reign. It always him waiting on call for Cinder, wanted to change that.

Amber is librarian, really didn't know what else to give her. I thought about counselor but it went against that as It wouldn't fil the personality I'm building for her.

Probably the biggest change about this chapter was no Noctis. He just didn't really have a role here. I still wanted to mention him though. As you just read both Adam and Cinder haven't forgotten about him. They want revenge but it can wait.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll see you next month.


	7. Chapter 7

Guess who's not dead?

 **Chapter 7**

Noctis carefully closed the door the moment Blake entered his room. He had to make sure no one knew she was here. Noctis wasn't a fool, a young girl going into a teacher's dorm at night is sure to start all kinds of talk. Talks that the former king would like to avoid.

He saw Blake take a seat on a chair and Noctis almost offered her a drink. He stopped when the man remembered that he has nothing in his fridge to offer. The former king really needed to make a day for grocery shopping. He'll make plans for that at another time, right now Noct needed to deal with this.

"I really didn't think we would meet again." said Noctis. "After that whole train thing you kinda just went off on your own."

Blake didn't say anything, nor did she squirm under the slight accusation Noctis was giving her. If anything she looked irritated.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. How was I supposed to know you were a teacher for the school I was applying for?" There was a bit of attitude in her voice. One that said she wasn't here to talk about what happened at the train two weeks ago. Well, too bad for her. Noctis was too tired to deal with anything in general, least of all some teenagers pain in the ass attitude.

"Is getting on my nerves is what you came to do? Cause you're doing a good job so far." That shut her up. Whatever she wanted to say back was shut as Blake closed her mouth and looked away. Noctis would have felt a bit bad for being such an ass, but at this late hour the man could hardly care less.

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Noctis had a good guess on what that might be.

"The test you guys took?" Noctis had missed it due to having to help out Port with his Grimm fiasco. The former king was actually curious as to what type of test it was.

"The initiation? That's one of them, I wasn't expecting the headmaster to launch me into a forest with Grimm at every corner." Blake said it so casually that she didn't even notice that brief look of alarm on Noctis's face.

The headmaster sent a bunch of kids to the forest? THAT was supposed to be the test? Noct was expecting something like a written test or an obstacle course. Not sending kids head first into an area filled with dangerous beasts! Still, maybe that was the norm for this planet. If so then that just made this place even more insane than it already is. Which is saying something from the man who comes from a world filled with Gods.

"What are the other things on your mind?" asked Noct.

"There-no wait, I'm getting distracted." The girl shook her head. "This isn't what I came to you to talk about." Looks like the women wasn't too keen about sharing her problems with Noctis, though he did not that he blamed her. They are, after all, just strangers to one another.

"What did you come here for, then?"

"I wanted to talk to you about me." Blake gestured to herself. "There's no denying it. You're wondering why a white fang member is attending a school with a disguise."

Actually Noctis didn't really care too much about the disguise, if you could call it that. He honestly thought the bow was just a fashion statement. She was right about the other part though, especially after everything Noctis has learned about the group.

"Something along those lines. The disguise, if you could call it that, isn't what I'm wondering about. It's you. I thought the White Fang hated humans and all that stuff?"

"That's not true!" Blake rose to the defend her former life. "That was Adam, the White Fang isn't...they wouldn't…"The fire in her voice soon died and she slumped back onto the chair. She didn't say anything after that. Noct took that as the opportunity to speak.

"Why did you come here, to my room?"

"To talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because…" It looked like Blake was struggling. Most likely because she was thinking of the correct way to phrase it. "Because I was afraid you were going to turn me in. So I wanted to talk to you about that." Once again, the cat faunus looked away as she spoke.

"How did you know I lived here?" That was something that has been bothering Noct for sometime now.

"I...followed you." She admitted sheepishly.

"You followed me?" The nod she gave him was confirmation enough. "How?"

"I'm a cat faunus, that and my white fang training made it pretty easy to follow someone without be noticed." She did actually squirm this time from her teacher's piercing gaze. "Sorry about that. Just didn't want to have this conversation somewhere public."

Noctis actually couldn't believe that was followed and didn't notice it! Really he shouldn't be all that surprised. That was never a skill he possessed nor did anyone else knew how to do it. He made a mental note to pay more attention next time. Noct did not want something like that to happen again.

"The conversation on how you thought I was going to reveal to everyone that you were with the White Fang." Blake nodded her head. "That's why you were trying to stay hidden when I saw you earlier."

"Alot a good that did me." muttered Blake.

"What did you expect? That bow of yours isn't that good of a disguise." Pointed out Noct. "It wasn't too hard to piece it all together."

"I still don't see how you were able to know it was me. You make it sound like I stood out. Black hair and a bow aren't exactly uncommon features." She raised a good point. The reason why Noct was able to piece it all together was that she was one of the two women he personally knew that had black hair. The other was that Cinder women who, by all means, would be attacking him right now if she were here instead of Blake.

"What, I don't look that sharp to you?" Still the chosen king can't afford to have her getting suspicious, even for the little things. Best to turn this conversation around while he can.

"What? No!" Blake waved her hands in a pacifying manner. "It just surprised me that's all, then again you're probably a prodigy or something so I shouldn't be surprised."

Noctis raised an eyebrow at that.

"A prodigy?"

"Yeah?" and it looked like Blake was confused by her teacher's surprise. "You can't be much older than me and yet you're a teacher. I heard student's murmuring how they all thought you were just some third or fourth year dressing up. Not only that but you have this well...air around you."

"Air?" He didn't understand what she meant.

"I don't know, you stand tall. You have this posture that says confidence, it's pretty easy to see."

It was then he figured it out. His kingly upbringing, it shows even when Noctis doesn't mean too. It's kinda hard to fight it when you been raised like that your entire life. Still, the news that everyone thinks he's some sort of prodigy kinda brought him down. Noctis never liked being the center of attention and that hasn't changed since coming here.

"So now what?" Blake's question brought Noct out of trivial predicament. "Are you going to turn me in?"

Noctis stood there keeping his eyes on Blake. His mind began to work, using everything he's learned in his past life to try and make the right decision. With something like this Noct knew he couldn't afford to make a careless decision.

"Back on the train..." Noct finally said. "Why did you betray your partner? From what I remember it sounded like you two were pretty close." He doesn't remember word for word what those two said but the message was still there in his head. Those two had a close something, what that something was Noct was not sure.

"Why?" She looked at him as if he just asked one of the most obvious questions. "Because he was going to kill innocent people. I get the anger and mistrust Adam has against humans but that doesn't justify what he tried to do."

She looked out the night sky through the one window inside Noctis's little apartment.

"I don't want to live in a world where Humans mistreat Faunus and I also don't want to live a one where Faunus kill humans. That's not what I want to fight for."

"But the White Fang does."

"That's not true!" Her sudden exclamation set Noctis on alert. His posture took a stance and was ready to call upon on weapon if this turned ugly. It looked like Blake picked up on what up on what she unintentionally did as her eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry." She said with a quick bow, the panic clear in her voice. "I didn't mean to shout. It's just, the white fang is not like that. It's not a group filled with killers. It's filled with people who want to change the way things are. Don't let Adam's actions make you think everyone is like that."

It wasn't Adam that made him think that. It was the books and news that Noctis has been reading over the past few weeks. Still, since the girl had calmed down so did Noct. He relaxed himself by leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'll admit that we have changed over the years. But what did you think was going to happen after being pushed around for so long? Explained a pained Blake.

"Then what do you want and more importantly, what does it have to do with me?" asked Noctis.

"I want there to be equal treatment between Faunus and Humans, I just...don't know how I'm going to do that." Blake looked at him, a expression resembling self-pity present on her face. "I'm hoping me being here will give me an idea. And what has it to do with you is simple. Your the only person in my way."

Neither of the two said anything for a while. Blake stayed silent as she waited what Noctis's answer would be. Noct was quiet because he was currently thinking on what to do.

A small part of him wanted to help her with her goal. Help the faunus gain equal treatment. His father would never stand for something as racism back home. That idea was soon squashed down. Noctis was still new to this world and the man knew that he wouldn't be able to provide any assistance when he himself still has things to learn. Rather he decided to focus on Blake and what she's told him.

Let her run free then? Could she really be trusted? The King inside Noct began to work its way through his mind. Acting as if he alone had the right and authority to pass judgment on her.

"Professor?"

But there lied the problem, Noctis needed to remind himself that he isn't a King here. It's funny, in his own world Noctis looked at his responsibilities as king with both fear and acceptance. He knew that day would come yet it wasn't something the chosen king was looking forward too. Now, Noct can't help but think like a King, even though he was everything but that.

"Um, Professor."

Strange, Noctis should be feeling pressure right about now. Someone else's future lies in his hand. Yet, the king could not feel more at home. As if he lying down on a bad that's he's slept on for years. This all felt so familiar to him. It was almost enough for him to break out with a small smile but he held that urge down. It would also look odd given the situation he was in.

After all his choice would determine this girl's future.

He didn't know this woman's story and a part of him didn't care to know. Whatever happened in the past really didn't matter now. That's how Noctis felt about his life, it didn't matter, not here. What did matter to him was what she was going to do now. Blake looks to be confused and is trying to find a way to do the right thing. But is it just a ruse? Could she be trying to fool Noctis and get the upper hand.

It's possible.

But if Noctis was wrong and this is a girl that is just trying to make things right then turning her in could destroy any chance of that. He would be taking one hell of a gamble…man, this sucks. Didn't he get hired as teacher? So why the hell is he making decisions like this on the first day?

"Professor, can you hear me?" In the end Noctis came to decision.

"Okay, I'll let you stay."

"You will?!" exclaimed Blake as she rose from her seat. It was clear that she wasn't expecting this answer. "What do you want for it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The silence, what do you want for it?" It took a moment for Noctis to register what she was asking. It looked like Blake was convinced that Noctis wouldn't do this unless he got something in return.

"Nothing, I'm not doing this for some sort of reward." Nor was Noctis doing this for some righteous reason. It was more along the lines of...pity. The girl was trying to start fresh and right now the former king was the only thing preventing her from doing that. He didn't like that. Noctis knows when to show mercy. To him, this was one of those moments. "You want a fresh start and I'm the one that's between you and your goal. So there you go. I'll keep your secret."

It didn't look like she believed him. "If you don't want to believe me, that's fine." Just like how strangers perceived him during his old life Noctis didn't really care what she thought of his answer. If she chose not to believe him...well it's not like he'll be losing any sleep over it.

"No, it not that it's just...I was fully prepared to do almost anything to have you keep my secret. I wasn't expecting you to do this for free." Noctis believe when she said that. Her posture was filled with caution. As if she was ready to act for whatever reason.

Truth be told there was something Noctis wanted. Aura, but the thing is, he didn't know how to approach her with that subject. The woman saw him fight, so that could only lead to her thinking he has his aura unlocked. There lies the problem. The chosen king couldn't ask her how to unlock his aura, not without drawing suspicions.

He could ask her to keep his secret and in return Noct will keep her secret safe but the king decide that it was too risky. Those two things were not at the same level. A former member of a terrorist group pales to a man who can do all sorts of things without aura. No, Noctis is willing to give her the benefit of doubt but not with something like this. It was simply too risky.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you." Noctis walked to the door and opened it. "You have my answer, now I'm going to have ask to leave. It's getting late." And thanks to his stupid job Noctis now has to wake up early every single morning. He hated it, he truly did.

Blake carefully walked towards the door, all while keeping her eyes of the professor. Just before she stepped outside the cat faunus had a few words for him. "This isn't how I expected this to go. I thought I would have to pay something in return for your silence." Yellow eyes meet silver. Noctis blank face stared at Blake's uncertain expression.

She was doubting him. Noctis could see it, could hear it in her voice.

"You owe me."

"What?"

"You owe me." Noctis repeated, this time drawing out each word for more effect. "There's nothing I want right now but that could change later on. If that does then I'll cash in on the favor you owe me. Got it?" Strangely enough the intimidation and pressure Noct was trying to build didn't seem to be making Blake uncomfortable. If anything thing it looked like it was having the opposite effect.

"A favor, that is fair." That uncertainty and nervousness was gone. Rather, she looked...comfortable. Why?

"I don't think I ever got a chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Blake Belladonna. Call me Blake, Professor."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. Noctis is just fine, no need to be so formal."

Blake nodded and left soon after that. Noctis watched her was she left, making sure she didn't try to pull something. The young woman didn't, she turned a corner and was gone.

Noctis soon closed the door and collapsed onto his comfy chair. That entire conversation was exhausting. This isn't the type of crap he was expecting to deal with when being hired to help teach a bunch of teenagers. Times like this made him wish he had his friends with him so that he could get some advice, but that wasn't possible.

He looked to his photo, the one Noct brought with him. He was able to get it framed and now it stood on a nearby shelf next to his bed. It pained him to look at the photo, to be reminded of what Noctis had to give up. The former king hoped that they were all doing well. Gladio, Prompto, Ignis and everyone else. He hoped that they were enjoying their lives.

He looked at the time. It was getting late, sleep sounded nice right about now but there was something Noctis needed to look at before he called it a day.

* * *

Blake Belladonna walked back to the dorm where her team lied. If she remembered correctly their new leader was in the process of turning the beds into bunk beds. Blake had excused herself before it could happen and no one objected to her departure.

Now here she is, on her way back with her mind deep in thought.

 _Can I trust him?_ He seemed...polite. It was nice, most days humans treat her with disrespect and hostility but not him. He also didn't demand anything when it came to keeping her secret. Which Blake found kind of skeptical, she was relieved when he asked for a favor in the future. She knew full well that is was her attiutde that made the man relent and ask for a favor. It just didn't feel right with her in him keeping that secret without anything as payment.

Or maybe Blake was being too paranoid. Maye after being in the white fang for so long Blake forgot that there are humans out there that treat everyone with respect. Maybe Noctis is one of them. A person who looks past physical characteristics…

Maybe…

It was too soon to tell, after what happened with Adam it may be awhile before Blake fully trusts someone.

* * *

Noctis walked through the well lit library. His eyes roaming through the sections as the king of kings looked for one particular book.

"Where are you...where-ah, there you are." Noct grabbed what he was looking for and found himself a place to sit and read. It wasn't too hard, since classes have yet to officially began to library was particularly empty of students. There were a few teachers around, talking quietly to each other. They paid Noctis no mind, mostly because he was still new to everyone. The king didn't mind as it allowed him to concentrate on this.

It was a book with the title of Grimm on the front cover. It also came with a picture of several different types of species on the front.

After his encounter just a few short hours ago Noctis made it his goal to learn more about these creatures before he has another encounter with them. He opened to book and began to read. Time passed, seconds turned into minutes and the minutes dragged on to nearly an hour. Noctis closed the book, there was still more to go but the silver eyed man figured that he had enough for the basic rundown.

The Grimm, in a way, are this world's version of demons.

Creatures of destruction that have plagued the world of remnant ever since history was being recorded. They are beasts that have attacked humanity and faunus. The deaths these monsters have caused is too big to count. Their origin and history are unknown. Despite all these years of conflict against the Grimm, the world of Remnant is no closer to finding out anything about these creatures other than they like to kill people.

Noctis had to read that last line twice, apparently the Grimm don't actually eat humans or faunus. Despite their resemblance to some of the carnivorous animals that roamed these lands Grimm don't eat the prey but kill. They simply...kill for the sake of killing. They were like Demons, which only furthered Noctis' worries.

There were some differences. Unlike the demons, the Grimm were not affected by night and day. They can walk around in broad daylight without fear of being dissolved. Still, Noctis was not sure of what to make of the fact that Grimm were attracted to negative emotions. According the the book Grimm go where emotions such as hate, anger, sadness, are most plentiful.

Reading that begged an important question, just how did the Grimm know that? Do they taste it? Does it release some sort of chemical that fills the airs in which the Grimm know where exactly the source is? Noctis had to take a minute to rub his forehead and ease himself of the headache he just got. Not only that but it said that Grimm require neither food nor water to survive and if keep in captivity for too long then the beast will off itself and dissolve into nothing.

Man, Noctis really did find it disturbing how similar theses creatures are to the demons of his old home. Still, the Grimm here seem the be a lot worse than the demons. The book continued on how it nearly drove humanity to extinction if not for the discovery of dust.

That was another thing he needed to look at.

The former king closed the book of grimms and placed away but he wasn't done yet. Searching just a bit more he looked through to find one labeled Dust. He searched and almost found one-

"Noctis?"

Until someone called his name.

* * *

Amber couldn't believe it. Here in front of her is Noctis. The man she's been hoping to meet again for quite some time.

"It is you." She wasted no time in walking towards while making sure to keep her voice low so as not to disturb anyone else. "It's good to see you again." It's good to see him looking alive and well. He wasn't so pale looking like last time. The bullet wound must be almost closed by now.

"Amber?." He glances at her and a part of Amber wondered if he would take notice of her outfit. Amber had gotten new clothes for her job. She's now sporting a medium brown skirt with a white blouse that was tucked in. Glynda said that it looked good on her, that it made her look more professional. The maiden wondered if Noctis would say the same.

"Good to see you too." He looked away to continue his search for a book. Ah, well perhaps she expected a bit too much. They've only met once after all. Still, a complement would have been nice.

"So, Noctis I believe a congrats is in order for your new job." She have a very quiet clap to new teachers aide. He chuckled very softly at that.

"Yeah, I guess I should thank you and Qrow for that. I found a job. Thanks."

"I didn't get you the job Noctis. That was all Qrow, thank him when you get the chance. Considering he works here too."

Noctis hummed at that but didn't really say anything else afterwards causing the short conversation to die. Amber continued hovering around him. Wondering what to say. She still felt indebted to him, for saving her life and taking the bullet. Amber felt the need to repay him, she just wasn't sure how to do that to a man who's just a bit more than a stranger.

What made things worse was that she couldn't exactly go to her friends for advice. Knowing full well that they rather have Amber keep his interactions with him at a minimum, for now at least.

The fall maiden didn't understand why there was so much distrust with Noctis. Perhaps it was because they were not there as the man risked his life to save her's. How he fought of the three attackers the best he could and even how he jumped in to block the flame that would have torched her skin. Perhaps it was simply because of the situation with which they are dealing with. With the queen making her move it make sense why the others would be on edge.

Still, she wished that Noctis wasn't the focus of all that paranoia. She understood (somewhat) on why Noctis was being watched. How someone one like him was under Ozpin's radar for so long is something to cause concern. Especially to those who know the secret of his eyes. She understood it but didn't mean she like it.

On the bright side at least now she'll have plenty of opportunity to get to know the man. In doing so Amber will be able to find out his interests and then come up with a suitable payment for his deeds two weeks ago.

Speaking of which...where did Noctis go? So preoccupied in her thoughts that Amber didn't even notice that the man had left. That hurt a bit but its most likely Noctis left because she simply stood there in her own world instead of continuing the conversation. She searched around a bit and saw that Noctis had sat down and was indulging himself in a book.

The fall maiden considered going up to him and talk a bit more but decide against it. As it stands now the two are no more than acquaintances, it would probably look weird if she went up to him despite the fact that he made an effort to leave. There was no rush, Amber had plenty of time to find out how to truly repay the man. She left the shelves and went back in preparing the library, she needed to be ready for tomorrow's big day.

As she left the maiden couldn't help but feel a bit sad that she never got a chance to tell Noctis what her job is or that he didn't say anything on her new outfit.

She wasn't sure why she felt like that.

* * *

Dust, the former king on Lucius had finally found a book that contained information of this. The book of Grimm mentioned how important it was in the fight against the beast. As Noctis read on he could understand why.

To put it in the simplest of words possible. Dust is the first and foremost source of energy for this entire world. Vehicles, buildings, you name it, Dust is probably the source of power for it. It's name comes from the fact that it is, well, dust. A powder that can be blown through the sky on a windy day, however it is possible to condense it to a crystal. It comes in many colors, each one with its own unique properties. For example, there is a red colored dust that is used for heat and fire. According to the book, when cooking, almost every single stove employs red dust as it's source to cook the food.

But red dust isn't the only thing out there. There's yellow dust, which is filled with lightning. Blue dust, which can be used to create ice. So many types with different utilizations. Not only is it used as a source of power, it's also used in combat. It's common for hunters to use dust to enhance their weapons and ammo. Using red dust to cover your weapons in flames or perhaps load up blue dust bullets and begin to fire rounds that will freeze your prey in their tracks.

Honestly, it reminded Noctis a lot like the elemental deposits back from his...

 _Wait...wait just one damn minute here._ The blood of the lucian king allowed for abilities that no other person could ever possess. Well at least back at his old world, things are probably different here. Anyways, the point Noctis is making is that his royal bloodline allowed him to craft spells using elemental deposits. Rocks from the earth that contained fire, lightning, ice. He could absorb them and then put them in glass flask and turn them into spells. Which he could then use in combat. They were powerful yet also dangerous. Noctis had to make sure no one was in the vicinity when using them, lest he hurt an alley.

The former king mused over this. He has three glass flasks in his room. Perhaps if he were to get some of this dust then maybe he could craft some spells just like he did back home? It's something Noctis was willing to try, for another day. Night had finally come and the shattered moon was hanging high above the sky. Noctis took a look out one of the windows and could see how dark it's gotten.

 _That's it for today, time for some rest._ The hunting for the grimm, that whole conversation with Blake and now all this. Noctis wanted to go back to his room and sleep in his nice soft bed.

Before he left, Noct took a moment to look around for Amber. He was speaking to her earlier but she kinda went in her own little world during the conversation. Noctis called out to her but she just never responded. It was a shame, he wanted how she was doing after that whole attack.

As he left Noct couldn't help but wonder just what Amber was thinking about that shut her off from the outside world.

* * *

Alarms, truly the bane of Noctis existence. Wait, no, he took that back. Vegetables are the bane of his existence, but alarm clocks are a close second. Only an alarm clock would wake him up at eight in the morning when Noctis could be doing more important things, like sleeping.

"Argh, man I'm too tired for this." Tired he was yet the man knew he had to push on. Wasn't easy though when your body was crying for the bed. Yet Noct pushed on and was able to get dressed and even have a somewhat edible breakfast. Waffles, that came out burnt.

What can the man say, he's a king not a cook.

With that done he made his way to Port's classroom. Dressed in his royal suit, he opened the door and the first thing Noct saw was the old man himself covering a large cage with a blanket.

"Ah! Caelum, so good to see you." he said joyfully. "Don't mind me, just putting the finishing touches on my surprise for today."

Noctis could very well see that. He could also hear growling and rattling coming the covered cage. It was no surprise that the beast inside was not glad to be put in some metal container. Noctis still wondered what exactly was the purpose of bringing it here. Perhaps for dissecting? Noctis remembered doing that back when he went to school.

It made sense. This class is on Grimm studies, the whole purpose is to learn about these beast that the students here will have to fight in the future. Noctis almost suggested why they not kill the Grimm and then dissect it but he remembered what the book said last night. Grimm disappear when they die. So dissecting one dead is completely out the question.

The gears in Noct's head began to click. Now he understood what Port meant when he said it that it would make for one amazing story. A Grimm dissection on the first day? That does sound like something the students will be talking about. Still, it seemed a bit inhumane to dissect a live animal but the again these things are just mindless beasts so it kind of works out.

"So when are you going to bust this thing out?" asked Noct.

"With the first class we have today. It be best if we don't leave it in there for too long." What he said made sense. Sucks for the other students who have him later on, they'll probably do this another day.

There was a sound of bell ringing throughout the school. Noct knew what it meant. Class was about to begin.

"Oh this is it my boy!" exclaimed Port who no doubt had a smile under that mustache. "Get ready Caelum. The first class of the new semester is about to begin." Noctis couldn't exactly share the man's enthusiasm. He simply watched as various students began to walk into the class. All of them looked to be the first years from the day before. He even recognized one of them, that guy with blond hair. He came in with a redhead walking next to him.

"Ah, it seems that might be it. Professor Caelum." Huh, it looked like Port was going to call him by his official title in front of the students, just like Goodwitch. "Can you close the door? Now that class is in session it would disturb the people outside in the hallway if left open."

Noctis gave a nod and made his way to the door, he placed his hand on the handle and was ready to close it until he heard the sound of footsteps. It was also getting louder, as if it the people who were running were heading here. Before the former king could back away the door swung open and the man fell to the floor as he felt three soft objects land on him.

"We made It!" Noctis wasn't sure who said that, the room was still spinning for him. "See Weiss? You thought we were going to be late." Wait, no he knew who was talking. It was that fifteen year old girl, Rose.

"We are late Ruby, and look at us! Tripping over each other and landing on the floor. How embarrassing." That irritated voice was familiar, it belonged to the Schnee girl.

"Ah don't sweat it Weiss-cream." and that was Xiao-Long. "At least we landed on some soft carpet."

"Uh guys. That's not a carpet." And that was Blake.

At that moment the three young girls looked to the ground and became wide eyed upon seeing Noctis. The former king met their stares before saying "Can you get off me?" The three, with red cheeks, complied instantly and got off him. They moment they did Noct gou and off the ground all while dusting off his suit, which was now covered in dust.

"Were, uh, really sorry about that." Noctis turned to face Rose and her friends. All of them were now sporting matching uniforms. It was a good thing Noctis keep his eyes to the ceiling while he was on the floor. With them having skirts it could cause quite the problem if eyes where to wander somewhere else.

"Ah, Team RWBY! I see that you are late and on the first day too." Port cut in before Noctis could say anything to them. "I'll let it slide since today is the first day. However, should this happen again you can expect a lengthy detention."

"Yes Professor." The four said simoultatlsy before heading towards there seats. Xiao-Long, Rose and Weiss all avoided eye contact with Noct, most likely because they were too embarrassed after that fiasco. Blake, however, did make eye contact with him. It was for a biref moment. Silver met gold before she walked away with her team to their seats. There was a few chuckles here and there, no doubt over what just happened.

Noctis still wasn't sure if he made the right decision in staying silent. A part of him, the king part, said that he should take responsibility as a teacher of this school and report this information. The other lethargic part of him argued that this wasn't his responsibility and that he should butt out unless things got heavy. It was a bit of a conflict, one that would have to wait. Noctis could see from the corner of his eyes that Port was getting ready to start his lecture. He took that as a sign to walk to the back and lean on the board. It didn't look like was needed at the moment. Nothing better to do than kick back and listen to what the man had to say.

"Monsters, demons...prowlers of the nights! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names but I like the call them prey."

Ok. not a bad start. Maybe this might not be so bad after all.

* * *

This was putting Ruby to sleep. She was so excited to take her first class for Beacon. She imagined it to be something cool, like how to optimize your weapon in order to take down Grimm in the fastest way possible. Something like that, not something like this…

"And that is how I slayed three different Grimm using only my blah, and my blah and blah blah blah…"

Ugh, Ruby could not keep up with this. Here she was, rushing to class so that she wouldn't miss a minute of what Beacon had to offer. Who would have thought that her first day as team leader and first day of class would start out so boring? Well...that isn't true, today didn't start boring at all. In fact it was safe to say this was one of the most embarrassing mornings ever. To think that she, along with two of her teammates, would tackle on the professors onto the floor and then straddle him.

Ruby's cheeks become red just thinking about it. Her sister and Weiss didn't far much better. As much as Yang likes to tease and flirt even she has her limits. Straddling your professor, despite being close in age, was definitely crossing the lines. Eh, at least her older sister is dealing with it better than her. Yang was only flustered for like a few minutes but once class started and the professor started lecturing her sis started to look normal. For about ten minutes, right now Yang looked like she was about to cross into the dream realm any minute now. Ruby was thinking about taking a trip down there as well.

"Ruby!" someone quietly hissed at her. "Pay attention."

"I am…" Her cries were ignored as Weiss, her partner, frowned at her and went back to taking down notes. Ruby still isn't sure how she was able to keep up with this man.

It's not that he talks fast, it's that his voice puts you to sleep.

Unless your Weiss that is. She was livid when they went to there seats earlier. Muttering how she's never been more embarrassed before in her entire life. It's not like Ruby could blame her, she felt the same way too. It's just that her partner hasn't exactly been nice to her ever since they meet and what just happened earlier didn't help.

"No your not." continued Weiss. "Your struggling to keep your eyes open. You're our leader, what do you think it will say about us if you fail to stay awake? Look at your sister and Belladonna, there paying attention to everything the teacher is saying."

No there not. Yang just figured out how to go to lala land while having her eyes wide open. Blake had her head buried deep in some sort of novel. She hid the novel by holding the class textbook on the outside while on the inside was her book. It was clever, but it also showed just how bored her team, except for Weiss, was about this whole lecture. Even as Weiss continued to scolded her Ruby began tuning her out. The young girls eyes began to drift to the young professor leaned against the wall.

The man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Ruby wondered what it would be like if he was the one lecturing. It was probably something cool. He'd probably tell them how he single handedly took down the White Fang. Or maybe he would show them his weapon and all the things it could! He probably had like a really cool sword that could transform into a machine gun or something. Ruby really wants to ask him, and maybe she could show him crescent rose as well. No harm in trying, Yang says she needs to make more friends. Why not with a teacher there around there age who is really cool with them?

Of course that might not even be possible thanks to her tripping on him and then straddling him with her legs! Oh what Ruby would give to just find a hole and bury herself in it.

"Ruby!"

Oh, yeah. Weiss is still getting after her.

"And so I ask of you, who here has the making of true Hunter!"

"I do!" Shouted Weiss. Ruby and the rest of her team watched in confusion as Weiss made her way down to the stage where Professor Caelum and Port where. Ruby turned to her team, as if to ask them what this was all about. Yang and Blake only shrugged in confusion.

"I have what it takes professor port." said Weiss as she made it to the center stage alongside Port.

"Ah, . Very well then." Port stepped away from Weiss and moved towards what looked to be a large box completely covered by a cloth. "Behold!" Port removed the cloth in a dramatic fashion only to unveil a Grimm trapped in a cage. Ruby, along with the entire class, gasped in shock over what there seeing. "As huntsman or huntress, you must be ready to face these beast and make them your prey. Do you have what it takes, ?"

"Of course!" Weiss is really fired up, Ruby wondered why.

"Then change into your combat clothes and come back when your ready. You will to be the first to demonstrate how Huntress takes down her prey."

As soon as Port finished speaking Weiss did a fast 180 and made her way to the locker rooms.

"Man, Weiss-cream is all fired up for this." said Yang. The bored look she had minutes ago is gone, now replaced with interest.

""I wonder what caused all this? Was it something Port said in his speech?" mused Blake, as she finally put her book down.

"I don't know." Answered Ruby. "But this will be the perfect opportunity to show our support! C'mon team, when Weiss comes out we need to show our full support!" Ruby raised a fist into the air. She is going to give her partner and new friend all of her cheer.

"Hey...you think it might be because of the professor?" There was a suggestive tone in Yang's words. Ruby recognized it, it was the same one Yang would use against her in what could only be described as teasing hell.

"It's possible." Ruby blanched at Blake Bluntness. "Maybe Weiss fancies him after the whole saving my train business and intends to show off and impress him." It didn't help that the older girl said all this while not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Oh my god. A forbidden relationship between student and teacher, just like your books but without the porn!" Yang said with a huge grin. Laughing to herself as Ruby's cheeks darkened.

"Yang for the last time my books are not porn!"

And just like that the two began to banter back and forth with one another. It was funny how it all began. After they finished unpacking Blake had left to take care of something. In the rush to unpack, one of her books had fallen onto the floor. Her older sister picked it up and began to read it in hopes of getting to know her partner's interests. Five minutes later Yang cheeks become red and smile split into her face. When Weiss asked her what was causing her to act like that Yang said nothing, instead she handed the book to Weiss who read several pages before turning red herself.

Ruby wanted to read it to but her sister was adamant on not letting her near it.

By the time Blake came back it was too late. She had saw what happened and tired to get her book out of Yang's hands but the damage was done and so began to first day of what is to be a whole four years of teasing.

Ruby actually envied Yang for that. It's only been a day and already her older sister is making progress in getting to know her partner. Meanwhile all Ruby has gotten to know about Weiss is that she likes to yell at her. Still, this fight could be the opportunity to show just how cool of friend she could be.

Yeah, Ruby will definitely make this work!"

* * *

Noctis had no idea how Port was going to make this work.

He was still trying to wrap his head around this whole idea. This…'teacher' was going to have his student fight on of the Grimm on the first day. What kind of school is this that lets you pit your students against dangerous creatures? Had Noctis known about this then he would have thought twice about helping Port out last night.

At the very least this sudden change help wake Noctis up. Noctis almost nodded off. If it weren't for the fact that he was standing up instead of sitting Noctis would have dosed off the moment Port began his speech.

It was just so. Damn. Boring.

Noctis hasn't felt like this since the last time Ignis tried to give him a lecture on why eating vegetables is important.

Anyways all that boredom went away when Port unveiled just what was going to happen with the Grimm. So much for a dissecting project…

"Port." Noctis walked up to the man and began to whisper. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course Caelum." The older man said without worry. "I do this every year and there has be no fatalites what so ever."

"What about injuries?"

"Ah yes, those happen plenty of times. It's good though, how else is a hunter supposed to grow if not through a intense battle with your prey!" The way he said made it sound like Port was expecting his students to get injured. That was not what Noctis wanted to hear.

"And the headmaster is okay with this?"

"Of course." Port said with certainty. "I get his permission every year."

"The boss is okay with this?"

"Of course!"

That settled it, this school is insane but damn it all Noctis needs that paycheck.

"Ah look." Port pointed to the door to show Schnee coming in, her attire being the white combat dress Noctis remembered seeing yesterday. "C'mon Caelum. Let us take a few steps back. We need to give her every bit of space she needs so that nothing may distract her.

"If you say so…" Let it be known that Noctis was not okay with this. The man still hasn't gotten use to the rules and cultures here.

With nothing more to say Noctis took a few steps back just like Port requested.

"Are you ready ?" Port had his on the cage door, ready to unleash the beast.

"Yes." Well at least the girl wasn't scared or nervous. That look on her face was that of absolute confidence.

"C'mon Weiss!"

"Fight well."

"Go Weiss, kick its but!"

"Ruby, you're distracting me!" It looks like Schnee didn't appreciate Rose's words of encouragement. Though Noct did find it odd that she only snapped at Rose and not the two other girls.

"All right, let the match begin!"

Port release the beast and it ran out of the cage and immediately set it sights on Schnee. The Grimm charged at her, looking to impale her with its large, sharp tusks. She dodged it and took a swipe at it sides, however the bony armor prevented her weapon from piercing it. She was shocked for just a brief moment but her face soon turned to resolve.

She pushed onwards towards the Grimm. The monster met her head on. They charged right at each other. Schnee looked to try and impale the Grimm with the tip of its rapier but she failed. The Grimm, to the surprise of Noctis, evaded the blow and then entangled Schnee's rapier with its tusks. What came after that was a battle of strength as Schnee tired to pull its weapon free from its tusks.

"C'mon Weiss, show it who's boss." Noctis was too far away to notice the glare Schnee sent towards Rose.

Her attempts at freeing her weapon proved in vain, as the Grimm was simply to strong for her.. It pulled the weapon out of her hand and threw it across the room. Schnee was now unarmed and the beast realized it as well.

Noctis looked to Port, wondering if the teacher was planning to step it. The man didn't look like it has going to. He simply continued to stand in the sidelines while shouting questions.

"Ha ha! Now what will you do?"

Noct didn't show it but he was getting a little worried and Port's words didn't help. He knew full well what it's like to go up against an enemy without your weapons.

Schnee bolted for her weapon, the young girl new that without it she stood no chance. In an impressive feet of agility the girl was able to jump over the beast as it charged at her once more. It wasn't long before she grabbed her rapier and was ready to face the Grimm.

"Weiss, go for its belly! That's it weak spot!" Rose's continued to shout out at advice.

"Ruby Rose, will you be quiet! You are-"

"Hey!"Noctis shouted at Schnee, only to alert her on the danger she was in, but it was too late. The Grimm charged right at her and hit Schnee head on with its tusks. Her aura protected her but it was obvious that the wind was knocked out of her. She hit the floor hard, the white haired girl was groggy, she opened her eyes only to see the Grimm coming at her once more. Weiss searched grabbed for her weapon, only to see that it had flew from her grip once again.

The young huntress began to panic, as seen in her eyes. Even some of the students watching began to look if things were going to take a turn for the worse.

"Weiss move!" Rose shouted. She, along with Blake and Xiao-long, made to get up and help but their movement stopped when a sword flew through the air and impaled the Grimm before it could hit Weiss a second time.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then all eyes turned to see who was responsible for that. It feel upon the teacher's aide, who had his arm stretched out as if he'd thrown something.

It didn't take long for the students to come to the conclusion that Noctis was the one responsible for it. They did begin murmur. Only because they all wondered where he pulled that sword out. Then, before everyone's eyes, the sword vanished into blue eye causing more discussion between the students.

"You okay?" Noct ignored the stares and made his way to Schnee and offered his hand to her. She was flabbergasted for a moment. Looking at Noct, then to the sword and then back to Noct. The young woman composed herself the best she could and took the young man's hand.

"T-Thank you professor." She tried to sound prideful but it wasn't working.

"Hmm, I must say I expected more from you." Port's words caused Schnee to whip her head from Noctis to the Professor.

"Sir it wasn't my fault!" Argued Schnee before she pointed to Rose. "My partner, she distracted me!" The small girl wilted at Schnee's harsh words. Noctis actually felt kinda bad for her. Rose was only trying to help and it's not like it was a constant distraction.

"Nevertheless, let this be a lesson to everyone. Out there in the wilds there are plenty of things to keep you distracted. If you're not careful then the next mistake could be your last."

The former king couldn't help but agree with Port's words. He remembered all the times he got distracted during a fight and how Gladio would chew him out for that.

Noctis called back his weapon. As it disappeared he could hear a few murmurs coming from the crowd. He wasn't sure if it was because of his abilities or if was about about Schnee who was making her way back to the seats. She did not look happy, given the way she walked and how her partner's avoided her like a plague. Well, except for Rose. who tired to talk to her but was getting the silent treatment.

Poor girl.

* * *

"Weiss!" Shouted Ruby. "Weiss c'mon, I said I was sorry." The young red headed girl tired to catch up to her partner but Weiss was determined to avoid making eye contact with the girl. Ruby called out to her one more time but the white haired girl just kept on walking. That left poor Ruby by herself, wondering how she could have messed up something so simple.

All she wanted to do was show support for her partner. Not embarrassed her and get criticized right after.

She was…

She was just trying to be a good leader and a good friend…

Honestly, why the stupid headmaster have to go make her leader! She wasn't qualified to be one. She already felt so much pressure for being two years younger than everyone else and now look. Ruby Rose is leading a team of three older woman. Not to mention one of them was her older sister. Which just made things even more weirder because growing up it was always Yang who was in charge whenever dad wasn't home.

"Ugh, why was I made leader?" Ruby asked to herself out loud.

"Don't know, maybe it's because you talk to yourself?"

"Eep!" Ruby jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around to see Professor Caelum was standing a few feet behind her. He wasn't looking at her though, the young man had his scroll out and was just browsing through it. "Professor? What are you doing here?"

"Next class doesn't start for another five minutes. So I have some time to myself." And it looked like he was spending that time playing some games.

"By playing games?" Ruby's never seen a teacher play games. There always so serious and reading books or giving out homework. It made it all the harder to believe that the man before her was a teacher and not a student

"Yup." Given his lackluster response, Professor Caelum either didn't know how weird it looked to her or just didn't care. "How's your friend?"

"Weiss? Um, were not exactly friends yet as you can see…" Ugh and here she goes thinking about it again. Just a headache is all Weiss is good for. Still, she was her partner and like it or not Ruby is stuck with her. "Thank you for saving her by the way Professor, you helped us out."

Ruby knew she messed up when Prof. Caelum looked away from his phone and too her. Maybe it was the lack of energy that came when she said that.

"Is everything okay? With you and your friend?" Was that consideration? Ruby blushed at little at that.

"No...everything's not fine." Professor Caelum didn't say anything, Ruby took that as a sign to continue. "My partner, Weiss. Things haven't been going to well."

"I noticed."

"Yeah, you see Weiss wasn't exactly thrilled over the fact that a fifteen year old was going to be made leader of the team instead of her. Weiss, well, thought that she deserved the position."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she's been giving you problems."

She looked to her feet in embarrassament. "But isn't she right?" Ruby looked to Professor Caelum, her silver eyes meeting his. "I'm two years younger than everyone else. The headmaster invited me here but...maybe he made a mistake. Maybe I don't deserve to be leader. All I've done so far is screw up after initiation."

He started at her for a few seconds. The only that could be heard was his scroll, that was still on the game screen even though Noctis hadn't touched it since this conversation started. Ruby squirmed a bit under his gaze. It wasn't intimidating, his expression was pretty calm, it just felt weird to have an older boy look at her for so long. Different weird, Ruby wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"So you screwed up, no point moping about it."

"Eh?" All that silence and that is what he comes up with? Ruby must have showed it in her expression because the professor release a sigh.

"I get that you feel bad but you shouldn't feel the need to throw in the towel just yet."

"But Weiss said-"

"I know Rose." Interrupted Noctis. "But another thing to point out is that it's kinda only been a day since you've become leader. Actually, not even a whole day. More like four hours of the first day. A bit silly to call it quits, if you ask me."

Ruby began to blush from embarrassment at his words. That fact that he said with a such a straight face made-wait. Wait a minute! Rose looked to him and saw a smile. It was a small one but it was there. He was getting a kick out of her reactions!

"Ok, ok." Ruby said rapidly, trying to hide her face with her hood so that the professor wouldn't see anymore of her red face. "But what if I'm still messing up in the future? What then?" It was bound to happen, Ruby is fifthteen. FIFTHTEEN for remant's sake. Leading a team of older and more experienced people.

"Then you live with it. Rose, you are the leader." Ruby became a bit nervous when her eyes meet his for a second time. As Professor Caelum talked he stood tall, his expression resolut and his voice still ever so calm. "You won't be able to lead by standing still or doubting yourself."

"Then what do I do?"

"You push onward and if you make a mistake then accept and move on. No lookin back." As he finished talking his posture became more relaxed and his expression softened. "At least that's what an old friend of mine told me when I started having doubts."

He put his attention back onto his phone and went back to playing his game. "The next class is about is about to start. You should hurry or else you'll be late, and I am not going to be blamed for your tardy." And just like that, the professor left and went back into Port's room. No doubt to prepare for the next group of students.

Ruby watched him as he walked away, his words still playing in her mind.

"Push forward, don't stand still, and don't look back _._ " Ruby repeated the words one last time. She too began to walk to her next class but the young girl pondered as she did, no doubt trying to figure out how to apply that advice to her situation.

As she left Ruby failed to notice the headmaster watching from afar with a contemplated look on his face.

 **To be continued…**

This chapter sucked, I took so long with the conversations. I hope I made them stay true to there character. The holidays and work didn't make it any easier. I wish I could say this chapter was worth the wait, but it wasn't. Sorry for the absence, here's hoping I can get back into my regular update pattern. Also, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several hours and too many boring speeches later Noctis had left Professor Port's classroom. His morning with Port came to an end (which is something Noctis is glad for) and now he needs to spend to rest of his day with Glynda Goodwitch. At first, Noctis was wondering what type of class he will be helping her with. That curiosity went away the moment he read the subject.

Combat class.

There wasn't really much to say on that, other than it is where Noctis will be spending the second half of his shift.

Combat Class, with a name like that it seems pretty obvious what's going to be happening. Fighting, the only question is who and what. Well if combat class and Goodwitch are anything like Port and his class then Noctis shouldn't be surprised if the older woman takes out like ten grimm and have it fight the students.

Noctis made his way to her with his scroll containing all the info he needed. Where to go and at what time Noct needed to be there. He appreciated that, it made his job all the more easier.

After a few minutes of walking the young man finally reached his destination, which happened to be right outside a door. Right next to the door was a small plaque that said…

 _Glynda Goodwitch._

It didn't take a genius to figure out this was her office. It kinda made Noctis wonder what it takes to get your own office for work. He wondered if he could get his own office and use work as an excuse to play video games…

Eh, it probably wouldn't work.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Noctis knocked on the door several times. A few moments later it opened, revealing Goodwitch, who was dressed in her standard work attire. Which came with a weird crop and an even weirder cape. The young man still wondered what a grown woman needed a small whip and a cape for but Noctis knew better than to ask.

"Hey." He greeted causally. "How are you doing?."

"Caelum, it's good to see you and it's good to see that you've arrived on time." She looked...pleased? Noctis wasn't really quite sure given how her face had that stern look. Actually...every time he's seen her she's had that exact stern look on her face. Was it her default emotion? Like Cor who always looked pissed?

"Come Caelum, we need to head to the arena before the next bell rings."

The older woman took off, with Noctis walking right behind her.

They walked in silence, as they did Noctis wondered if he should attempt to make small talk.

That...wasn't exactly Noctis speciality. He was always anti-social though not as much as before. His three friends helped him break out of that shell and if he was going to be working here then it would do some good to get to know his co-workers.

"So how long have you worked here Goodwitch?"

If the older woman was bothered by his random question then she didn't show it.

"For quite some time. I was hired here almost immediately after I graduated from Beacon."

"So you decided to work for the school that you went to? That's cool. You must have really like it here."

"I did, thought if I were to offer one complaint it would be the teachers during my time as a student."

"What, were they too strict?"

"Hmph, I wish. More like they rather slack off then do their jobs."

"Really? Isn't that, like, a good thing?" Noctis himself hated homework. Especially since he was going to be next line for the throne, it made all the teachers expect him to get the top scores. Noctis made sure to deliver, he had too, less he face the stern talking from his father. That didn't make it any fun or easier for poor Noct, it just gave him more stress.

"Hmph. Perhaps to the slackers and rulebreakers. I believe that their lack of effort undermines a students potential. That is why when I got hired, I made sure to sharpen any teacher that was lacking in their duties."

The hell? Is she teacher or some type of disciplinary instructor. Well, that explains the small whip in her hands. Maybe she has, like, some sort of weird kink? Either way Noctis made a mental note to stay on her good side and not doing anything stupid when she's within ten feet of him.

"By the way, how did your first lesson go? If I recall, you were scheduled with Peter for the first half of the day."

Hmmm, Now how in the world was Noctis supposed to answer that question without him ranting about the craziness that took place in the morning.

"It was okay I guess, Port seems to be a man who knows his stuff. Just wish he didn't explain with such a boring tone." His voice nearly put Noctis to sleep at least several times. It came to the point where Noctis had to always be on his feet. If he sat on anything with a cushion then he knew that it was off to dreamland. It didn't help that he that put up with it for four straight classes. At least he didn't have to deal with any students fighting Grimm, thank the gods for that.

"Apologies, Port is a fine teacher but his stories can be a bit dull…" She said that in the kindest way possible. "Were there any hiccups?"

"Well yeah…" Noctis trailed off, not really sure how to explain what just happened in the morning. "Can't lie, some of the things you guys do hear is a bit strange to me. I just can't believe he does that every year with the students or that he gets the headmaster's permission as well. It's kinda crazy, if you ask me."

"Crazy?" She looked at him with skepticism. "Whatsoever do you mean Caelum?"

"You know, How Port gets Grimm from the wild and then has a volunteer fight them. I wasn't expecting that." It really caught Noct off guard. What made it worse was when Port told him that he does it every year. Kinda hard to imagine a school being okay with that. "He does it every year so I'm sure you already know this, it just really caught me-*Opf*." Noctis stopped talking when he suddenly bumped into Goodwitch.

Thankfully he was walking at a slow pace so he didn't knock her to the ground or anything similar. They both merely staggered a bit.

"Hey, why did you stop suddenly?" he asked in confusion.

"Forgive me, Caelum but I'm going to need you to clarify…"Goodwitch slowly turned her head so that she could be facing Noctis. The man actually gulped as he felt her cold stare upon him. "Peter Port brought a live Grimm into class and asked a student to fight it?"

Noctis suddenly got the feeling that perhaps he should have just stayed quiet.

"Y-Yeah."

"I see...capturing a live Grimm is no easy feat by oneself, even for someone like Peter. He must have had help. Did he tell you who helped him?" The way her eyes narrowed as she said that made Noctis have some serious Cor flashbacks.

"No idea, at all. None whatsoever. Not a clue."

"I see. Thank you for informing me of this Caelum, I'll be sure to visit Port and Ozpin and let them know exactly what I think about putting the students in danger. But for now let us head to the arena, class will begin soon."

She resumed her walking with Noctis right behind her. As they walked Noctis wondered just what was in store for the old man and his boss. He also wondered what will happen to him if Goodwitch finds out that he helped Port get that Grimm last night.

One's thing for sure, getting on this woman's bad side was something Noctis needed to make sure he didn't do.

* * *

When you play with fire, you're gonna get burned.

Funny, Qrow wasn't one to use cheap old life quotes when trying to figure out a problem. Still it was hard not to when it fits the situation so damn well.

Ozpin is playing a dangerous game here. The man has made not one, not two but three crazy decisions. All of which could spell the end for Beacon academy and the relic that lies underneath. The first being the man convinced Amber to stay here. Letting a maiden stay here was double edged sword. On one hand it's a good idea because now she's safe in the hands of people who she can trust and rely on. On the other, once the queen finds out where she is then she'll spare no expense in getting Amber killed.

The second was letting him, the man with one of the strangest semblances, stay in Beacon for an indefinite amount of time. Qrow knew why, the amount of people inside Ozpin's inner circle could be counted with one hand. That means the man can't spare any expense in keeping the maiden safe from harm. Still, having him, with his bad luck semblance, is a like playing with fire. Eventually, someone's gonna get burned.

Still that wasn't the worst thing. The third, and worse, reason was because of _him._ The new guy who just showed up out of nowhere to save Amber. Qrow wasn't sure whether to be grateful or suspicious. It did add on to the man's nerves. Ugh, he's gonna need a stiff drink after this. Actually if they get through this then he's gonna demand that Ozpin pay for his drinks till he dies or his liver fails. Whatever happens first.

*Ring*

That stiff drink will have to wait after this call. Qrow took out his scroll and saw that it was Oz who was calling him. The older man answered.

"Hello?"

"Qrow."

"Hey Oz, any particular reason why your calling me? I'm still here in Beacon. You could have just called me to your office."

"Perhaps but I feel this subject doesn't require a face to face conversation."

Oh? If so then this must not be too serious. Which is good for Qrow considering its barley the first day of class. Man may be an experienced hunter but he could only handle so much crap in one day.

"Then what?"

"I just wanted to let you know that after first period I was heading to Port's class to check up on our new guest. As I did I saw your niece, , looking down. Apparently she had gotten into an argument with her partner."

"That Schnee girl? Tch, typical." Qrow was willing to be good money that his darling niece wasn't to blame. If this Weiss Schnee is anything like her older sister then every argument that happens in the future will be Schnee's fault.

"Yes but that is not why I was calling you. When I saw her I noticed that she looked lost. I was on my way to offer a bit advice when she encountered Caelum."

"The kid?" Qrow didn't like the sound of that. "What happened?"

" went on a bit of a rant on how she did not feel qualified to lead a team. Saying that all she would do is make mistakes and that it would be better if someone else where in charge."

"Ruby…." He knew his niece wasn't the most confident of people but he didn't think it was that bad.

"That was when Caelum stepped in. explained to him on how she felt. As I said before she vented on how she felt that being leader would only cause her to make mistakes. Caelum responded by saying that she needed to accept those mistakes and move on."

"What?"

"Caelum told that if she were to make a mistake then the only thing she could do is push forward, accept the consequences and never look back."

Qrow didn't say anything for a while after Ozpin finished speaking. He was too busy digesting the words that were just thrown at him.

"That's some heavy stuff for a kid to be saying." Now Qrow understood why Ozpin was calling him on this. At first he thought it was to console Ruby on what might be some very horrible advice but this turned out to be something much different.

"Indeed, it's almost like he was speaking from personal experience."

Accepting the consequences and never looking back? Yeah, that's something you'd heard from a person who's made their fair share of mistakes or who's seen too much. Qrow didn't get that mindset until years as a Huntsmen had passed. It was weird to hear it from someone so young.

"He lost his home, remember? Maybe that's why he said it? Maybe the kid made a mistake and that mistake came back to haunt him with the loss of his home?"

"Perhaps." Said Ozpin. " still remains a mystery but at least this sheds us a little light on what type of person he is."

Ozpin wasn't wrong there. It wasn't much, but something is better than nothing.

"Speaking of which, how's the kid coming along? Today's his first day right?" asked Qrow.

"Yes it is. As of know he should be with Port and later on, with Glynda. I set up his schedulce in a way that every afternoon he will have combat class with her."

"Makes sense." Glynda was one of Ozpin's most trusted companions and one of the few who knew the truth about the maidens. It's no wonder that Ozpin would intrust her with the responsibility of keeping an eye their new guest. It also doesn't hurt that she has a semblance that's tricky to get around. "Think she'll be okay? I know Glynda's tough and all but we don't know what this man can do just yet."

"Do not worry Qrow." Assured Ozpin. "Glynda shall be fine. Now, how is Amber doing, is she adjusting to her new job as a librarian?"

Qrow took his attention away from his , while talking to Oz, has been keeping an eye on Amber. Who right now is struggling to put the books were they belong on the account that she simply doesn't remember where they go. Which resulted in her looking left and right numerous times, like a child who was lost and keep spinning in circles in hopes of finding their parent's.

"She's doing fine…" It was a good thing that she didn't see the stupid grin on his face. Otherwise Qrow would be receiving a painful lesson in the form of a flying book.

* * *

"We are here Caelum."

After several minutes of walking, Noctis and Goodwitch finally made it to their destination. The room in which Combat class will be held. The older woman opened the door and the two adults walked in.

Noctis was greeted with, not a classroom, but with a small stadium with seats circling around it. Up above them was a large screen hanging the air through a metal harness. There was also a staircase which led up to the seats above. It was pretty surprising, it reminded Noctis of the room Gladio would always take him to train only a bit bigger.

"Prepare yourself Caelum, in less than ten minutes the students will be arriving." Said Goodwitch as she looked at her scroll in order to see what time it is.

"Hey, what's does this class teach?" Noctis asked.

"Hmm, perhaps we should wait for the students before I answer that question. I'll explain what this class is about to the students, since it's their first day. Forgive me but I rather not explain things twice."

Noctis nodded in understanding. Again, with a name like combat class it wasn't too hard to figure out what will be happening. Still, Noctis did want to know the details but it looks like he'll find that out soon enough.

He only hopes it won't be anything like Port's lesson.

"Alright, guess we just wait." Noctis almost pulled out his scroll to play a game in order to kill some time. The young man stopped himself though when he look to the blond next to him. Noctis hasn't had much time to get to know Goodwitch. He only knows that she has a special relationship with Amber and that she seems to take the rules seriously.

Playing a game on your phone while working may not seem like a good idea when you take that into consideration.

Instead Noctis chose to lean on the wall and just wait for the next five minutes. He wasn't surprised to see the older woman do the same. He was surprised to see her lean only a few inches away from him.

"Liking it so far Caelum?" Ah, it looks like she just wants a start a conversation. Fine by Noctis, at least it will help kill time.

"It's not bad. I'm happy to have a place to stay. Wasn't expecting Beacon to provide a room for its professors."

"It's to help the professor arrive on time to their jobs. As I'm sure you know Beacon is quite far from the city of Vale. Having dorms here for our professors makes it more convenient for them and ensures they get to work on time."

Noctis had to admit that it does make sense. Honestly the fact that Noctis was getting a place to stay while receiving a paycheck every two weeks is something to be appreciated. As weird and odd as this place and its workers may be Noctis couldn't think of a better deal

"They should be here any minute now. Get ready Caelum." Noctis did as she instructed. He got off the wall and walked to Goodwitch, standing by her side with a just a few feet between them. Not long after the doors opened and in came the students. A bunch of first years, with some of them being familiar. There was Ruby Rose and the rest of her team coming alongside her. The red head looked to be talking to her white haired partner. It looks like they were able to patch things up a bit before this class. That's good, Noctis was worried that things would turn worse.

All students had taken their seats, which means class is about to begin.

"Welcome everyone." Began Goodwitch. "For those who may not know I am Professor Goodwitch, the instructor for this class. With me is Professor Caelum." She gestured to Noctis who in response gave a wave to all the students. "He will assist me in teaching all of you on how to become skilled huntsman and huntresses. For this is combat class."

A few murmurs here and there, seems the students weren't that curious about this class. That or they figured it out by the obvious title.

"Here in combat class, we will be having duels and battles in which you, the students, will come and fight one another. As a huntsman and huntresses in training, it is your responsibility to get stronger. The world is a dangerous place filled with Grimm and unlawful people who seek to do harm. In the future, it will be the responsibility of all of you to keep the innocent safe from harm. This is where you begin the journey."

So combat class was basically one big sparring session. Make sense. Gladio would do the same thing with Noct when they were younger. Though that was because of his kingly status. Noctis wasn't too sure about the royal guards but he was certain that they spared against each other as well. Though definitely not this young.

Noctis still wasn't sure how he felt about kids fighting against each other with weapons.

"Every day I shall select a number of you to spar in the ring. Some matches shall be 1 on 1, others 2 on 2 and so on. Depending on the skills that I see you all perform."

Noctis could see some of the students get excited while others became a bit worried.

"You shall fight till your aura hits red, which everyone will be able to see on the screen above." Glynda pointed to the giant tv hanging above. "After which I will end the match. Everyone of you has access to their own personal lockers. Before the match begins you can go change into your combat clothes and retrieve your weapons."

Noctis could see why Goodwitch wanted to wait till everyone is here. This is definitely a mouthful. Noct actually felt sorry for her since Goodwitch will have to say the same thing at least several more times today.

"As you fight you will be graded by me. I shall analyze your movements and actions before giving you your grade. Here to assist me is Professor Caelum." She pointed to Noctis. He could some of the students begin to murmur while shooting glances at him. "He too will give instruction and critique your performances."

Say what now?

"Please keep in mind that this is meant to spar and improve. Not to carry out petty grudges you have against other students. If anyone here intends to continue the fight after their opponent's aura hits red then they will answer to **me**." Here tone hit an incredibly frightening tone. One that made almost all the students gulp in fear. Even Noctis had a few hairs stand up from fear.

Oh yeah, she was definitely the female version Cor. Once again, Noctis hoped that he never get on her bad side.

"With that said let us begin. The first match will consist of Ruby Rose and Lie Ren. Please get your equipment and then come here to begin."

Noctis recognized one of those names. Ruby Rose, got up and made her way down. The other student, a young man who was sitting next to that Jaune guy, got up soon after and followed suit. As the two made there way down to get their equipment Noctis moved a bit closer to Goodwitch.

"Hey, you want me to give a critique on the students?" Noctis said in a low whisper.

"Not today. I understand this is a new position. Just watch me and see how it's done."

That's a relief, a fighter he may be but that doesn't make him an instructor. That fell to Gladio. Well...if it comes to it Noctis could try imitating him.

Soon enough the two students came out of the lockers, dressed in different outfits. No longer where they wearing their school uniforms. Rose was dressed in a black and red outfit. One that completely covered her body. Leggings, long sleeves and skirt. Along with a red cape. Noctis still wonders why people wear capes here. Qrow, Goodwitch, now her. Is that like a thing here.

Lie Ren, on the other hand, was dressed in a green outfit that had a floral design in it. It kinda made Noctis think of those ninjas he's seen in the . Because of quiet and calm the guy looked as opposed to Ruby who seemed quite eager.

"Are both students ready?"

Noctis eyes became completely wide when he saw Rose, a small girl, pull out a freaking scythe! What the hell?! Where does a small girl get here hands on a scythe? Noctis didn't get his first weapon till his sixteenth birthday and even then it was just a sword.

It didn't help that the green dressed man pulled out what looked to be machine guns out of his hand. Two of them, both being green just like the man's outfit. What also stood out was that there is blade attached right under the barrel of the gun.

So was this a gun or a knife? Noctis didn't know but he did find it really odd.

Noctis was starting to sense a pattern with the people here and their weapons. Rose's scythe is red and black, like her outfit. Lie Ren's is green and then there was Adam Taurus.

First capes and now this.

"Ready…"

The screen above them came alive. Showing the two students pictures along with a green bar below them. That must be the bar that watches their aura. Kinda reminded Noctis of those fighting games though, with the green acting as their health bar.

"Begin!"

Despite Goodwitch shouting those words the match did not start action packed. The two students stood in place, watching each other. Waiting for the other to make the first move. It was actually kind of interesting.

Rose looked nervous, Noctis could see beads of sweat starting to form. Lie Ren was the opposite, he looked collected, nothing but a straight face on him.

Rose soon made the first move, charging straight at Lie Ren. She closed the distance with incredible speed, looking like a blur.

"Whoa." Said a surprised Noctis.

"Hm, is using her semblance right from the start." That's her semblance? Super speed? Noct looked to Goodwitch and saw that she was a not surprised at all by this.

Man, it looks like Noctis still needs some time getting use to this world.

Rose continued her aggressive attack. Charging straight at her opponent and engaging him in close combat. She wielded her scythe with incredible skill twirling it around like nothing. Which Noctis didn't think was possible, given how small she was and how heavy that thing must be. Regardless Lie Ren was put on the defensive, dogging every single strike that came his way.

He made no attempt on deflecting her attacks. Simply using his flexibility to avoid. It was working, Rose has yet to land a hit on him.

"C'mon Ruby, kick that guys butt!" Noctis looked up to see who was shouting. Turns out it was Rose's older sister.

"C'mon Ren, go for the legs!" And that was...actually Noctis doesn't know who the woman screaming is. Only that she is sitting next to Arc and a red-headed girl. "Break her legs!"

Break her what's now?

If the guy was at all distracted by his friends words then he didn't show it. He did, however, change his style. Switching to offensive. He backed away from Rose and aimed his guns straight at her. Bullets were being fired at a high rate as Rose uses her semblance to run to the left and avoid to gunfire. Lie Ren chased after her, using his gun fire to keep her in movement limited.

"Two can play this game!" Shouted Rose as she transformed her scythe in to a sniper rifle-wait what!? Her gun can transform into a sniper rifle? How? How does a that even work? Where did the blade go? Where did the scope come from?

Why is this world so weird?

Unfortunately Noctis did not get any answers but he did see Ruby begin taking shots at her opponent. But it looks he was expecting a sniper rifle to come out of a scythe. Rose took a shot right at his chest but the man was fast. Rather, his reaction was fast. He leaped into the air and towards Rose, avoiding the bullet in the process.

Rose didn't expect that and was caught off guard as a hail of bullets rained down her.

"Ruby!" One her of teammates cried out. Noctis wasn't sure who said that, he was way to engrossed in the fight.

The assault didn't stop there. Lie Ren landed perfectly, just a few inches behind his opponent. He looked ready to strike her from the back but Rose acted quickly. To Noctis's awe, she shot the ground with her sniper while simultaneously jumping backwards. The recoil of the gun sent her crashing straight into Lie Ren. Preventing him from completing his attack. That move had enough momentum to knock Ren of his feet.

Noctis wasn't going to lie. This was kinda cool. Like a ninja versus a reaper, straight out of movie. Man Noctis wished the guys were here. They'd enjoy watching this fight as well.

Rose's desperate plan sent the two sprawling on the floor with both of their weapons leaving their hands. The two kids teens realized their situation and got up off the floor quickly. They both looked to their weapons only to see that they had sprawled far away from them.

Still, that didn't deter Lie Ren. To Noctis secret enjoyment the man took a stance that looked straight out of fighting video game. He looked ready to fight even without his weapon.

Alright, this guy is officially cool.

"Uh oh." Uh oh? Why the uh oh? Noctis could see Xiao-long having a look of dread on her face. Though he had no idea why. Rose may have lost her weapon but so did Ren, it's not like she's at a disadvantage or anythi…

Oh, Now Noctis knows why she said that.

Ruby Rose is currently looking like a nervous wreck. Looking to her weapon then to her opponent then back to her weapon. Noctis is getting the feeling that Rose may not so good in combat when it comes to fists.

"Alright here I go. Hya!" Rose didn't give up, she charged at Ren and punched him with all her might! Unfortunately….all of her 'might isn't really all that much as Ren didn't budge a inch.

"Um…" That was all Rose could say before Ren thrusted an open palm straight into her torso and sent her flying even farther away from her weapon. She groaned a bit on the floor and soon tried to get up. The moment she did Rose came face to face with two green guns pointed right at her. "Uh, I surrender." Without a weapon to defend herself and guns being pointed this close, their was very little she could do.

"Victory goes to Lie Ren by forfeit. Congratulations, both of you performed well." Praised Goodwitch. "Lie Ren, you did well in taking advantage of Rose's weakness in close combat. Remembering what her weapon was capable of also helped you in this battle. Well done."

"Thank you." Was all that the man said before bowing.

"Ms. Rose. While you performed quite well you seemed unable to develop a strategy when losing your weapon. The fact that you seem to be unable to defend yourself without one is obstructive. One must be ready for anything. Even having to resort to using your bare fist if so."

"Yes ma'am…" Poor Rose, Looks like the girl really wanted to do well in the school's first fight.

"Anything to add, Professor Caelum?" The two students turned their attention to him.

Noctis wasn't sure what to say, honestly when it comes to giving fighting advice he was never a pro. Ignis was always the one who made the plans and offered the criticism, along with Gladio.

"I got nothing." Goodwitch already covered all the aspects. No surprise, she's probably been doing this for years. There simply wasn't anything for him to add.

"Very well. You may both take your seats." The two students went back up to the seats where their friends awaited them. Ren was welcomed with smiles and cheers. Rose went back to sympathy and consolation. The poor girl buried her head into her older sister's shoulder.

"As you can see, this is what shall be taking place for your next four years. With every fight you are expected to learn. Take this knowledge and use it to become better Huntsman and Huntresses. Now, lets us begin the next match…"

* * *

Four classes and several hours later the day had finally come to an end. Well, the school day that is. The sun hasn't even begun to set so there was still time do some activities.

"Man, glad that's over with." said Noct as he proceeded to stretch his arms.

"Oh? Did you not enjoy it Caelum?"

"Nah it's not that." He waved his hand dismissively. "Just the standing that's all. My feet are killing me. Don't know how you do it Goodwitch."

"Years if doing this." She said with a smile. "But did you enjoy the class?" She asked, with a rather odd firm tone.

"Yeah, I did." Seeing these huntsmen in training fights was something else. It was surreal, seeing people hit each other with blades and bullets without any repercussions. Seeing al that made Noctis want to know if he could get an aura of his own. Not only would it prevent any questions from arising in the future but it could help him out the next time he gets in a fight.

"Welp, guess it's time to grab a bite to eat." Aura could wait. Right Now Noctis had a stomach that has been growling since the Rose and Ren fight. He began to walk to the exit. "See you tomorrow Goodwitch." Get something to eat and then spend the rest of the day napping. That sounds like pure bliss to Noctis.

"Wait." Noctis stopped when Goodwitch called out to him. "Getting something to eat? Would you mind if I joined you?"

* * *

"The school Cafeteria?" Noctis had said yes to Goodwitch's proposal. Hoping that she would show him some of the better places to eat in Vale. That idea turned rotten when she suggested that they eat in the school cafeteria. Not that's it bad. He's eaten here during the two weeks he spent under training, Noctis was just hoping for something different.

"Why yes." Goodwitch said as she grabbed a tray and allowed the faculty to serve her. "Teachers eat for free, that includes drinks. It's hard to beat that Caelum."

Damn, she's got a point. Nothing beats free food. At least they had to lunchroom to themselves. Sort of, there are a few faculty members around doing their own thing but besides that it was pretty empty. Not a single student in sight.

"What's being severed anyways?"

"Burgers. Grab a tray so that they can serve you."

Noctis did as instructed, after being served his meal the two headed towards the seats near the windows.

With their food and drinks in front of him, nothing was stopping Noctis from chowing down. But first, he has to get rid of those things…

"Caelum...What are you doing?" Asked Goodwitch, who paused between her bites.

"Taking out the vegetables." Onions, lettuce, tomatoes. They all needed to go, no vegetable shall ever touch this kings mouth. Especially now that Ignis is not here to stop him.

"Why?"

"Don't like em." Nor will he ever. Different world this may be but Noctis's vendetta against vegetables will never end.

"Caelum, vegetables are a requirements for a healthy diet. You are depriving your body of nutrients that it needs." Goodwitch can lecture all she wants, she is not changing his mind. If his father and Ignis couldn't do it then what hope did she have?

"My body will do just fine."

It look like she wanted to get another word in but stopped herself from doing so.

"Your just like Ozpin in that regard. He drinks an unhealthy amount of coffee everyday. I tell him that all the caffeine is bad for him but the man refuses to listen." Noctis chuckled at the way she shook her head in defeat. Maybe that's why she wanted to join him for lunch. So that she could have someone to vent to.

"Now that you mention, I don't think I've ever seen him without a mug in his hands." Goodwitch gave a very small smile at his joke.

"Still, at least your not as bad as Qrow."

"Qrow Branwen? You know him?" Noctis remembered him. The man helped save his life after the situation with Amber.

"I do. He's a friend of mine and Amber's. You are familiar with as well, are you not?"

"Yeah, he saved my life after I've been shot. How's he doing?"

"Well, He is currently working here alongside Amber." Goodwitch paused in her meal to see the look of surprise on Noctis's face. "Oh, you didn't know he worked here?"

Noctis shook his head. "At first yeah, how else would he get me an interview here. But I didn't see him during the two weeks I assumed otherwise."

"He does work here. Though his job is unlike yours and mine's." Noctis nodded his head but didn't press on. He wasn't too curios on what Qrow's role here is but he would like to stay hello, if given the chance.

The conversation soon died after that. There was nothing else to ask or talk about. Noctis knew nothing about Goodwitch and so made no effort to start a conversation. He knew that wasn't the most polite thing to do but Noct was never the best at making friends. It took quite some time to form the bonds he had with his three brothers. The reason for it was simply because of Noctis anti-social habit. Though It's definitely not as bad as it was in the past. At least now he can carry a conversation with a coworker, progress.

Maybe now he ca-

"Noctis, Glynda?"

The two people turned their heads to person who called them. Turns out it was Amber. The young woman had just entered the cafteria as well. She's also still rocking to business skirt and blouse as well. If Noctis had to guess her shift must have just ended and she must came over here to eat before getting out of her work clothes.

"Hello Amber." Said a polite Goodwitch. Noctis didn't say anything, on the account that he had food in his mouth. So instead he simply waved to her. That was all Amber needed to see before she started to make her way over to him and Goodwitch.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Caelum and I are having lunch together Amber. I asked if I could join him and he said yes." Explained Goodwitch. Amber turned to him, giving him a look that seemed to ask for verification.

"I wanted to grab a bite to eat after work. Goodwitch wanted to come, so here we are." He explained causally.

"Oh…" Amber looked to him and then to Goodwtich. All while having this odd look on her face, like she was trying to come to a decision. "Would you mind if I joined you both?" She finally asked. She looked to him and Noct responded with a simple shrug.

"I don't mind." One more person wasn't going to disturb Noctis's meal. Plus, her and Goodwitch are friends so it would be rude to turn her down in front of Goodwitch.

"Are you sure Amber? We are almost done eating. Perhaps you should pick up and take it to your room. I'll join you if you like."

Wait...what?

Noctis paused mid bite to look at Goodwitch and Amber and to process what Goodwitch just said. Wasn't that just another way of telling a person to get lost? Noctis was under the impression that these two are friends. So why is Goodwitch telling Amber that?

"I'll eat fast Glynda, don't worry. Besides, if I did that then Noctis wouldn't be able to join us."

There is something going on...Noctis wasn't good at reading people but he knew enough to see that there is some hidden between the lines thing going on. Some sort of hidden conversation and if the staredown between Amber and Goodwitch were anything to go by it must be serious.

Amber broke the stare and flashed a quick smile to Noctis. "I'll go get some food and then join you both."

Noctis watched as she left and once Amber was out of hearing range he turned his attention to Goodwitch. "Hey, that was pretty rude." Goodwitch shot him a glare but Noctis didn't falter. "I thought you and her were good friends. Isn't that what you told me?" That glare persisted for several seconds before Goodwitch finally sighed in defeat.

"We are Caelum. Do not misunderstand, Amber is still a friend. What you saw was just a minor disagreement." That looked like a bit more that a disagreement but Noctis didn't press on. Especially not with Amber coming back with her food.

"I'm back." She said cheerfully before taking a seat next to Goodwitch. With Amber back Noctis ceased talking to Goodwitch and returned to his food. Amber got ready to take a bite from her meal until she glanced at Noctis's plate and saw...

"Noctis...why do you have your vegetables to the side?"

He had to fight the urge to suppress a groan.

"Caelum doesn't like vegetables." explained Goodwitch. "He says he doesn't like the taste." It was subtle, so damn subtle but if Noctis squinted he could see the underlines of laughter at his expense.

"Noctis, it's important to eat your vegetables." Explained Amber. "It provides numerous vitamins and minerals."

Noctis looked to her and gave the best impression on a man in deep thought before saying...

"Nope."

"Noctis it's impor-"

"So how's the Liberian gig going?" Amber did not appreciate the change of topic. Though all she did was huff out some anger before pouting and looking away from Noctis.

"It's fine. I'm enjoying it well enough." There was a sour tone to her voice. One that Noctis picked up. Looks like Amber didn't enjoy to job at all but didn't want to admit. Noctis spared glance at Goodwitch who kept her focus on Amber.

"Is something wrong Amber?"

"Oh, no. Not at all Glynda!" She exclaimed frantically. "It's just...I guess I'm just a little homesick, that's all."

GoodWitch didn't say anything but she did put a comforting hand on Amber shoulder. A small gesture but one that Amber seemed to appreciate, if the sad smile on her face was anything to go by. Noctis stayed quiet and averted his gaze to the side. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two but he knew that it was best to play ignorant.

The moment soon ended after that. The rest of the meal continued on in a uncomfortable silence. Noctis would occasionally glance at the two and could see some sort of tension. GoodWitch would be shooting looks of concern towards Amber, who in turn looked to be having some sort of inner turmoil going on.

That alone was enough reason to eat just a bit faster than usual. Soon enough, he finished his meal way before Goodwitch and Amber did. He wasted no time getting up from his seat.

"Finished already Caelum?" asked Goodwitch.

"Yeah, think I'm gonna just head on back to my room and call it a day."

"You sure? Your welcome to stay longer. We wouldn't mind the company." Maybe Amber wouldn't but Goodwitch might, if the look on her face said anything. Noctis shook his head and bid the the two girls farewell. They asked him what he was going to do now in which Noctis simply said "Sleep the rest of the day."

The answer seemed satisfactory, if not a bit odd, to the two women. They said their goodbyes to him and watched walk out the doors.

* * *

"...Glynda, was that really necessary?" Asked Amber, as she kept her eyes on Noctis until he left the cafeteria.

"If your referring to when I suggested that you eat in your room, then yes. It was necessary." Glynda replied back.

Amber let out a long sigh. "Is there something wrong with me eating lunch here Glynda?" She said with irritation.

"It is when you choose to have lunch with someone that is being kept under watch." Amber shot Glynda a skeptical look.

"Glynda, Noctis is a-"

"Is a man we know very little about. Which is why the Ozpin placed me in charge of keeping an eye on him and eveaulting him." Glynda stopped talking to glare at Amber, who was also giving her old friend a nasty stink eye. "Besides Amber, you should be focusing on training with Qrow, not trying to establish a friendship with a stranger. Where is Qrow, anyways?"

"He's going to meet up with his nieces, said something about surprising him, and don't change the subject." accused Amber. "Noctis isn't a complete stranger, he's a man with a good heart. Why else would he save all those people on the train?"

"I can think of a few reasons Amber." That way Glynda said that, while she had her arms crossed, irritated Amber more than it should have. Amber rose from her chair and grabbed what was left on her food and threw it away at the nearest trash can.

"I lost my appetite." Was all Amber said. She tried to walk away but was stopped when Glynda grabbed her hand.

"Amber." Glynda rose from her seat and pulled Amber in a bit closely. "I understand why you feel the need to defend him. You feel indebted to him for saving your life but please…" Glynda did something she hasn't done to anyone at all, she pulled Amber in for a hug. "Don't let this sense of guilt blind you from the possible dangers. Maybe Caelum is a good man, but until we know for sure, please express some caution. I've lost man friends to the Queen, I don't want to lose another."

The look of absolute worry of Glynda's face made Amber look away in shame. She cursed herself for getting so angry at one of her oldest friends. She gently pulled herself away from Glynda's hug and bid her good friend farewell.

As she left Amber wondered what she could to do to distract herself from the turmoil happening inside her body.

 **To be continued…**

Sorry for the long wait. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Hope to see you sooner than five months.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In his office, Ozpin sat at his desk. His eyes glued to the computer screen that displayed information. Behind him stood Amber, Glynda and Qrow. Each one had their eyes glued to the screen as well. On said screen had the profile of Noctis Lucis Caelum, filled with information that they currently have on him. Height, eye color, blood type. Information such as that was present. Though that is all they currently had on that man. Even after several days of work the four haven't been able to secure much information out of the man.

Granted, the only one who has been doing most of the work is Glynda. Her schedule is coalined to with Noctis's. So that every second half of the day the two are working together.

Qrow has been contributing in his own way. When he's not training Amber or stopping by to say hi to his nieces the man is out in Vale. Ozpin has asked him to find any information on their guest. A clue or anything to lead on, but despite Qrow's hard work nothing has showed up. Which brings to four of them here. Looking at a profile with very little information.

"This can't go on." Said Glynda. "I know progress doesn't happen overnight but this is ridiculous."

"We are definitely hitting a brick wall." Added on Ozpin. "Our efforts are not bearing any fruit. Though we shouldn't be surprised. Given where our supposed friend came from. Not even Qrow found anything, right?"

"Nope." Qrow shook his head.

"Wait, I'm confused." Said Amber. "What was Qrow out searching for anyways?"

"Too see if the kid was lying or if he was using a different name. I went out to my sources, described him the best I could. No one has ever heard of a man who fit's the kids description." Qrow looked upset over his lack of results. Looks like he was hoping to find something as well.

"Then this means that either Caelum is incredibly skilled in hiding his tracks…" Mused Glynda.

"Or that he is telling the truth and that he really isn't from any of the kingdoms. It would certainly explain all this." Qrow gestured to Ozpin's blank computer.

"Told ya." Amber said very quietly.

After that no one said anything. The room remaining quiet as each person, minus Amber, dwelled in their own thoughts. Each one trying to figure out what exactly to do.

The first person to speak was Glynda. "I suppose we just go back to the original plan. Getting to know him through conversations. Slow it may be but it is making progress."

"What have you learned?" asked Ozpin.

"Only that he was a single child and has a hobby in fishing." The two men blinked at that last one. "He asked me if I knew any good fishing spots in Vale. I told him no and he became rather disappointed." Glynda didn't really know what to say after that. She just stood there awkwardly as the three other people continued to stare at her.

"So the kid likes fishing, great. This is getting us nowhere. It not your fault Glynda, but damn we don't have the luxury of time." Spat out Qrow.

"Well...We have a clue as to how he thinks. Remember what he told your niece Qrow?" Said Amber.

"Yeah but it doesn't really help us much. All it does is make us wonder what made a man as young as him think like that?" Amber couldn't help but agree with Qrow. When Qrow told her what Noctis said earlier she was a bit surprised. Then she became sad, knowing that a phrase such as that must have come from a painful experience.

"Then perhaps we focus on something else." Everyone turned upon Ozpin's words, not all minding the change in subject. His eyes were no longer glued to the computer but to Amber. "Amber, your the only one who's seen Mr. Caelum in action. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Um...well." Amber wasn't expecting that question and began to fidget a bit for being put on the spot. "Um, his semblance has something to do with matter." All three looked at her with odd expressions. "Let me explain!" She waved her hands frantically. "I don't remember much of him fighting. I spent most of the time trying to get up off the ground. What I do remember is that during his fight Noctis summoned a shield and sword from thin air."

"Dust infused clothing?" Speculated Glynda.

"I don't think so." Said Amber. "I remember patching his suit up back home after he saved me. His clothes didn't have that texture that typical dust based clothing do." Amber finished speaking after that. All eyes turned to Ozpin, who now was looking to Amber and then back to his computer screen.

"Perhaps it would do well for use to see just how capable Mr. Caelum is in combat."

"You want him to fight?" Asked Qrow. "Why?"

"Should turn out to be an enemy then its best if we know what he is capable of. That way will be able to make a strategy against him."

Amber too began to feel uncomfortable over this talk. Though no one noticed her uneases.

Ozpin gave his attention to Glynda. "Glynda, how have the students been fairing in your classes?"

The older woman was caught off guard by OZ's question. "The first years? They are making progress though there are still some areas in which they are lacking."

"I see, and have you by any chance set up team battles?"

"...No I haven't." Glynda wasn't sure Ozpin was going with this. "All matches so far have been one on one. I haven't planned to pit two teams against one another."

"What's your plan Oz?" Qrow asked the question everyone has been wondering.

"We don't know exactly how fights nor do we know what his semblance is cable of. All we know is that his skill is great enough to trump Adam Taurus in combat, but that simply isn't enough." There was a nod from Qrow and Glynda, but not from Amber. "We need to find out how he fights but we must do so in a way that doesn't arise suspicion. That is where you come in Glynda."

For a moment Glynda stood there, the gears in her mind turing. Until it all clicked.

"You want me to arrange a battle between a team of students against Caelum."

"Precisely."

"You want the kid to fight a team?" Repeated Qrow, if only to help him process what Ozpin just said. The hesitant look on his face said everything. "I don't know Oz, you sure that's a good idea?"

"I believe so Qrow." Explained Ozpin. "As Glynda's assistant, he will feel obligated to do so, after all it his job." He turned to Glynda once more. "Tell him it's under the pretense of building team strength. Tell him that and that it will train the students to take down rouge huntsmen and criminals in the future."

"That might actually work." Those reasons were not wrong. Each team of four do need to learn how to work together in battle. That is requirement if they wish to pass this school. It's also true that they must learn to go up against criminals that have skills of huntsmen. That was one of the main reason combat class exists.

"What about the students? Isn't that putting them in danger?" asked Qrow.

"Doubtful. Even if Caelum is planning something the last thing he need do is make a scene in front of teacher and so many students. Plus, even if he were to try something I'm confident that Glynda could hold her own against him." Glynda stood just a bit taller at Ozpin's praise.

For just a moment, Amber considered saying something in defense of Noctis but decided against it. It was pointless, she realized that after her conversation with Glynda back at the cafeteria. Amber wasn't sure what it was going to take for them to realize he's a good man but she hopes it happens soon. Taking part in what is a violation of privacy didn't sit too well with her.

"Hey Glynda, where is Noctis right now?"

Glynda looked at the date after Amber asked her question.

"If I'm correct, Caelum should be with Professor Oobleck right now."

"I remember him, nice man but he talks incredibly fast..." Amber wondered how Noctis was faring with him…

* * *

If there was one thing Noctis never understood, it was the enjoyment of coffee. He never developed a taste for it. He only drank it because it made him look more mature. But it was never to the levels of Ignis, who enjoyed the stuff.

Though, Ignis probably has nothing on this man right now...

"Inconculsionthereasonforgoingoverthelessonsinhistoryistoremeberthemistakesthatourancestorsmadeandindoingsowemayneverrepeatthem! Anything to add, Professor Caelum?"

Noctis stood there, his mouth slightly open and his eyes a bit wide. He stared at the professor he was assigned assist today. The reason he was like that is because he is currently trying to process what the hell this man just said. He talks so damn fast! It's unbelievable! If that wasn't hard enough the man zips around the room at a incredible speed, all while holding a thermos filed with coffee that somehow doesn't spill!

This is the first day that Noctis is working with Professor Oobleck. A green haired history teacher who focuses on the past events of Remnant. He teaches the students these history lessons in hopes that the mistakes may never be repeated. Honestly, this class was a blessing in disguise. Even though it's only been half an hour Noct has been able to pick up much information about this world and the events that happened.

Not everything though, because this man talks faster than a bullet.

"Not at the moment." and definitely not at the speed the Professor just dished out.

"Very well. Perhaps our dear student could help us out." Oobleck made his way to the seat of a blond haired student. "I hope your enjoying your nap ." With a loud clap the young student woke up in a daze. He looked around for a second before realizing the situation he was. After he did Arc's cheeks turned red from the laughter of other students. "Talk to me after class Arc."

Noctis couldn't help but chuckle at watching the kid groan for his punishment.

"That is all for today class, you are all dismissed." The bell rang sone afterwards and the students began to make their way out.

"So Caelum." Said Oobleck as he approached Noctis. "How are you liking it so far in my class?"

"Um…" How to put this politely…"You have an _interesting_ way with words." Noctis really didn't know what else to say. "Also, looks like one of your students is waiting for you." He gestured to a figure behind Oobleck. It was Jaune Arc with a red haired woman, a ginger haired woman and Ren waiting for him by the doors.

"Ah yes, pardon me for a moment Caelum. I must have a chat with ." Noctis shot the man a look of pity but soon stopped when he felt his scroll vibrate. He checked it his scroll and saw that Goodwitch was calling him. He took a few steps away from Oobleck and the students to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

" _Caelum, Good morning. I hope I'm not calling at an inconvenient time."_

Goodwitch wasn't and Noctis was aware that she knew that. The woman knew how the schedule in Beacon worked so she her words are more for the sake of being polite.

"Nah, I can talk. What's up?"

" _Can you c'mon to my office. There is something I wish to discuss with you."_

Discuss? Odd, that's never happened before.

"Sure but what about Oobleck?" Noctis is scheduled to help him for several more classes.

" _I've already sent him a message, do not worry."_

Noctis looked to Oobleck and saw the man was checking his phone was well. He shifted his eyes to Noctis and gave the man a nod. Noctis took that as a sign saying he was good to go.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

He wondered what Goodwitch wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

"You want me to fight the first years students? What?"

"It's exactly as you said. Tomorrow you will be sparring against a team of first years for class."

Noctis was having trouble processing what the older woman just said.

"Why?" he asked.

"To judge them based on teamwork. So far all matches have been made to be one on one. There hasn't been an opportunity for the teams to work together in combat. We hope to change that with you."

That is bad, that is really bad. The main reason why Noctis was so against this was because of how combat class worked. Two students would go against each other while their aura was monitored above them on a giant T.V. screen. Their lies the problem. Noctis doesn't have aura, not yet at least. If they where to try that with him and find out he has no aura…

"Why not do team vs team. Wouldn't that be save time?"

"Perhaps but we are trying to avoid anything that may lead up to a rivalry. The last thing Beacon wants is two teams going at each other all for some grude. Which is why I want to use you. If one team loses to another, they may hold a grudge. If they lose to a skilled teacher then they'll accept their losses and move on."

Okay, that argument did have a foundation…

"Plus," continued Goodwitch "We want to students to be prepared to face whatever may come their way. As huntsmen, it is our duty to protect the innocent, not only from Grimm, but from criminals as well. Take Adam Taurus for example…"

That guy again, he's causing Noctis more trouble now than he did during their fight

"His skills made him quite the dangerous foe. I would say that no student here would be able to take him down by themselves. They would need their team, but before that happens they need to learn how to work as a team. The imitation proved that when they faced Grimm, but how would they fare against a trained Huntsmen?

Goodwitch stayed silent for a moment, most likely to let her words sink in.

"I know you are officially not a huntsmen but your skills are more than enough for this exercise."

Aw man this is bad. Think, Noctis needed to think. If this was to happen then he needed to find a way out from using the monitors to track their aura.

"Can...can I make a request?" Oh please let this work.

"Hm? What is the request?"

"You said before that this is to get them ready in case they ever need to face a criminal on their own. That being said, they won't have the luxury of keeping track of their Aura during a fight."

It took a moment for Goodwitch to process what Noctis just said. "I see, you feel that the students rely too heavily on our aura monitors. You think that will be a hindrance?"

Not really but Noctis couldn't tell her that. He just needed to find a way to get out of his non existent Aura being checked. His plan seems to be working…

"Yeah, in a fight you don't have the luxury of checking your aura. If we are trying to go for a real situation then don't you think this will help too?"

Goodwitch didn't say anything at first. She simply sat their, pondering. Noctis did his best to keep his nevers down. He needed this to work otherwise the former king is screwed.

"I see your point Caelum, We will go with that."

Oh thank the gods…

"Alright." Noctis did his best to hide his relief. "I'll head back to Oobleck's now, if you don't mind."

"Wait." said GoodWitch.

Noctis paused at the door. He turned to face her and saw that she was eyeing him up and down. Though it wasn't in a romantic way, rather her expression seemed analytical.

"A bit of advice. I would considered getting some clothes to fight in. Do you not have any combat attire?" she said as her eyes scanned his attire.

"Um, no." Noctis said awkwardly. "Just this and some casual clothes."

"I figured as much. Unless you want your suit damaged I recommend getting something to fight in. When your shift is over, head to Vale. There is a shop that specializes in outfits for huntsmen. I'm sure you'll find something there. I'll send you the address through the scroll."

"O-Okay." Noctis wasn't really expecting fashion advice from such a strict teacher. He also wasn't sure on how to feel about his clothes getting dissed. "Thanks Goodwitch, I'll be sure to head there when I'm done." Noctis soon left the room and went about his day.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Noctis asked himself as he looked to his phone and then to the store that was standing in front of. He did as Goodwitch recommended, buying some clothes that were designed to fight in. When Noctis thought about it, it kinda made sense. These clothes where the last things he had from his old home. Just this and the photo, Noctis needed to make sure that there both kept in good condition.

Taking the moment to buy some combat clothes was the perfect opportunity to that.

Also, he really needs to prepare himself for tomorrow. Noctis realizes what is going to happen. He's going to fight four other students. Now normally that wouldn't cause concern. The skills Noctis has picked up made him sure that, at the very least, he can give a good fight.

What concerned him was that he REALLY needed to make sure he didn't get hit. Or at the very least, make sure he doesn't get shot or stabbed, for two reasons. One, because then everyone will know he doesn't have aura. Two, getting stabbed or shot means he dies.

"Man, this sucks." Noctis could only lament the fate that awaited him tomorrow. Seeing no sense in wasting any more time Noct made his way into the clothing store.

X

"So...what was the kids answer?"

Glynda Goodwitch stopped her work to focus her eyes on her uninvited guest. Qrow Branwen had stepped in her office just a few minutes ago. Despite the fact the night had arrived the veteran huntsman had decided to still be about instead of sleeping.

"He agreed." She answered simply.

"Anything odd about the way he said it?"

Glynda stopped typing, she thought about her conversation with Caelum. "Nothing I would considered. He did seem rather shocked that I would plan for him to fight four students."

"Shocked how?"

"I would say...a general surprise."

Qrow hummed but didn't say anything else for a while for he too was deep in thought.

"Amber's not happy about this." Qrow finally said.

Glynda sighed. "I'd say I'm surprised but then I'd be lying." Honestly, A friend she may be but right now she's been borderline reckless. "Did she say anything specific?"

"She didn't go into detail. Though if I had to take a guess it's still with all this mistrust where giving the kid."

Glynda didn't say anything but she gave Qrow a certain look. She knew the man long enough to know when he was here for enjoyment and when he was here to for something important. He had a question that he wanted to ask, Glynda knew it.

She knows what Qrow is struggling to ask for.

"Qrow." Her voice became a bit more sharper. "What are you really here for?"

Qrow looked uncomfortable. His face formed to that of a scowl. Like if he had just tasted something unpleasant.

"Glynda...who do you plan for the kid to fight tomorrow?"

Silence...the question hanged through the air, creating a tense atmosphere. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Glynda's computer running.

"Team RWBY." The number one first year class. Their skills that they showed during the emerald forest was nothing short of exemplary. They had the makings to be one of the best in Beacon. Which is why Glynda will choose them tomorrow. They would be the best option in drawing out Caelum skills and abilities.

"..."

Qrow sat there for just a few moments before nodding his head. Glynda knew why he was uncomfortable with this. It was no secret on just how much those two nieces meant to him. They were his family. They are what kept him going in this difficult world. Still, it was moments like these that showed why Qrow deserve the reputation he has today. If getting combat information on their new guest meant making this small sacrifice, then Qrow would do it.

He soon got up from the seat and made his way to the door. But just before he left Qrow wanted to say one last thing.

"Glynda, maybe this kid-" He stopped, trying to find the right words "Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Maybe he's a decent guy...but just in case-"

"You have my word Qrow, if there is even the smallest hint that Caelum may plan to seriously injure them I will intervene." She meant those words.

That looked to put Qrow at ease. His face seemed to relax and his body less tense.

"Thanks Glynda. Me and Oz will be watching through the screens tomorrow." He closed the door and left.

The moment he did Glynda's computer just shut down on her, deleting all of her work she's put in.

It was times like these that reminded her why she should never let Qrow enter her office.

* * *

Well, this is it.

A day had passed and now is the time for Caelum to face the music. The first half of his shift with Oobleck ended and now he is on his way to Goodwitch. He wasn't gonna lie. He was a bit nervous. As Noct walked down to hallways with a duffle bag around his shoulder he found himself thinking of what exactly could go wrong.

A lot of things. Still, being pessimistic wouldn't do him no good. His Father told him to walk tall and Noctis intends to do just that.

He entered the stadium and could see Goodwitch in the center, going over her tablet.

"Hey." He casually said to his co-worker.

"Ah, Caelum. Glad to see you." She looked to the bag over his shoulder. "You brought your clothes with you?"

"Yeah, didn't feel like walking all the way back to my room just to change." Plus he didn't want to wear combat clothes while helping Oobleck teach. He much rather be in his suit.

"Ah I see. Well then, perhaps you should go and change then. Class will soon began and I prefer you to be ready."

"Gotcha." Noctis made his way to the male locker rooms so that he could get dressed.

* * *

Ugh, combat class. Yang Xiao-Long really didn't like this class. For multiple reasons really. One, because of the teacher. GoodWitch was such a strict professor that you couldn't do anything in front of her. Less you want dentiont for a week. Then there was the fighting. Hey, let it be known that Yang loves a good fight. The adrenaline pumping through is what she lived for.

If only it didn't happen so damn early…

Can't class start at two and end at four? It would make life so much easier.

"Yang, stay awake! What if you get picked to fight today? You must stay ready to represent our team!" Unless your Weiss…

"Chill Weiss-cream." Yang waved her hand dismissively. "If I do fight today then I'll be sure to kick whoever's ass I go against."

"Not if you fall asleep on before the match even starts." And there is here beloved partner, with her head buried in a book. As usual.

"Guys, no arguing." Said her little sister, Ruby Rose. "Or else we'll get in trouble. You too Yang, no sleeping."

"Oh?" Yang's eyes turned mischievous. "Is my darling little sister worried I might make a scene in front of her favorite Professor?"

Ruby's cheeks turned slightly scarlet. "W-What are you talking about?" She averted her gaze from her older sister.

"Oh c'mon Rubes, after that little talk you had with him a few days ago." Which Ruby will not let them know exactly what he told her, for whatever reason. "He's been your favorite. Lets not forget how embarrassed you felt after losing to Ren in front of him"

It was so adorable seeing her little sister turned red from embarrassment and anger. It was like watching an angry puppy.

"Honestly Ruby." Interrupted Weiss. "You can't just fawn over a teacher just because of a pep talk."

"Aren't you in the same boat Weiss?" Asked Blake, giving her teammate a skeptical look. "You've been wanting to prove yourself too ever since he saved you back in Port's class."

"T-That's different, I merely wished to educate our young professor on the etiquette and fineness of the Schnee family."

More like try to save face after that embarrassing fiasco that happened at Port's class a few days ago.

The white haired woman was about to retort but was silenced when Goodwitch spoke.

"Attention." The teacher called out, silencing everyone in the class. Team RWBY ceased their conversation as they took their seats. Once Yang sat down she noticed that their young professor was nowhere to be found. He was there for OoBleck's class earlier this morning. Yang wondered where the young man may be at.

"Today class, things will be a bit different. Take a look at the screen above." All eyes turned to the monitor that lied above them. It began to play all fights that have taken place in the past. "So far, I have been arranging one on one fights between various students. Today, that changes."

Yang, along with every student, became curious at this.

"Today, there will be no one on one fights. You will fight as a team." Murmurs began as the students were talking to each other. Trying to figure out what Goodwitch meant by all this.

"Does she mean a team vs team battle?" Whispered Ruby to her team.

"I don't know." Said Yang.

"Shhh." Said Weiss. "Pay attention and listen you two."

"As you all remember, the initiation at the forest had you encounter Grimm for the first time as a team. Obviously, you all did well but...How do you think your teamwork will fare against a trained Huntsmen?" The murmurs did not cease and for once Yang was actually hooked to teacher's lecture. Seriously, someone take a photo this may never happen again.

"That is the point of today. Four of you shall face against a veteran Huntsmen and see just how well you'll work as team against him."

For just a few moments there was silence. Then everything came crashing down as the students began to shout their surprise and excitement.

"We are going up against a teacher?" Blake muttertered to herself loudly. Look's like her partner had trouble believing this.

"This is quite the shock…" Weiss herself was in no better shape.

"This is awesome!" Yang on the other hand could not contain her excitement. Something like this is getting her blood pumping!

"I wonder which teacher it's going to be?" Ruby asked the most important question of all.

"Your opponent-" And just like that, all talking ceased as their heads snapped to the professor. "Will be Professor Caelum."

As if on cue the young teacher walked out the locker rooms. The first thing everyone noticed was his different attire. No longer was he wearing the standard black suit. Professor Caelum was dressed to fight.

A pair of black combat boots, black cargo pants, a black shirt along with a black military jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and to finish it, a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Keep in mind that despite his young age the man was able to best Adam Taurus in combat. He will not be an easy opponent." Professor Caelum didn't add anything to Goodwitch's words. He simply stood there with his arms crossed, giving him an serious look. "One last thing, your Aura will no be monitored above. In a real life fight one does not have the luxury to check their Aura. So for this scenario neither will any of you."

This is so intense, Yang was practically vibrating in her seat.

"And as for the first match. Team RWBY."

All eyes turned to them the moment Goodwitch said their names.

"May you please go to the locker rooms in order to get ready."

Yang couldn't believe this, she actually couldn't believe it.

* * *

Blake can not believe this.

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Will you calm down Yang! Not all of us share your enthusiasm."

This is fate's work, playing a cruel joke on her.

"Aw chill Weiss-cream. There's no need to be nervous. Think of it this way. Now you can show the professor just how much of a bad-ass you really are!"

The faunus in hiding did not share her partner's enthusiasm.

"Guys, we need to focus." Exclaimed Ruby, stopping the argument from escalating between Weiss and Yang. "We are going up against a professor, they're gonna grade us on how we work together. So let's make sure we are all on the same page."

"As long as Yang doesn't do something reckless." said Weiss.

"As long as ice queen doesn't get in the way of me having fun." said Yang.

The girls ended up glaring at each other causing their leader to sigh in defeat.

"C'mon team, we need to be ready. We don't know how he fights." argued Ruby.

"I-" Blake caught herself before she said anything else.

"Blake?" Someone asked.

"I-I mean that sword thing he did back with Weiss, that must be a clue right?" They can't know. None of her teammates can know how Blake has some knowledge on what he or his semblance can do. If she lets them know then they'll figure out what she's hiding, they'll figure out that she is a faunus who was with the white fang.

A with the Schnee being here, that information can not be let out.

"Blake does have a point." Mused Weiss. "Perhaps he has dust infused clothes?"

"Isn't that like really expensive?" asked Yang as she put on her gauntlets.

"He could probably afford it sis, have you seen his suit? That thing is worth more than our house." Ruby made last minute inspections to her weapon before nodding in satisfaction.

"All right, is everyone ready?!" Shouted Ruby as she raised her fist into the air.

"Ready!"

"Ready."

"R-Ready."

"All right. Lets show Professor Caelum what team RWBY is made of!"

Blake watched as her teammates walked to the exit. She wondered if this match is a coincidence. Did Noctis chose this? Is this some sort of test? Some sort of warning?

Or was Blake simply overthinking things?"

"Blake, c'mon!" Called out Yang.

"Coming." There was only one way Blake was gonna find out.

* * *

When Goodwitch announced that the students would be fighting a professor he had assumed they would be nervous or scared. As he looked at the students on the seats above Noctis realized he couldn't have been more wrong. They looked excited and curious, as if wondering just how well they would do if they went up against him. It didn't help that there was a rumor going on that he was some sort of prodigy. Being hired as a teacher despite being so young in age.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned to see the four girls had finally change into their clothes and where now ready to fight. Rose with her scythe, Schnee with what looked to be rapier, Xiao-Long with some sort of glove on her fists and Blake with what looks to be an odd looking sword.

When his eyes looked to Blake's face he could have swore the young girl almost flinched.

"Is everyone ready?" Said Goodwitch.

Team RWBY responded by taking their stances and readied their weapons. He wasn't gonna lie, it looked really impressive, seeing their weapons transform like that. Noctis kinda wished his weapons were fancy like that.

He extended his right hand and called forth the engine blade. Unaware of the stares he brought on himself with his power. Noctis was too busy making sure he did not get a single scratch on this fight. He needed to hasn't forgotten who was on the train during his fight with Taurus. Blake saw him fight and was the only one who knew what he was capable of. Which meant the he needed to take her out first.

"Begin."

Noctis immediately threw his blade at Blake. To his surprise the black haired girl seemed ready for it. Raising her weapon to block the blade, preventing Noctis from landing a warp-strike. It didn't matter, he was able to close the distance now and that was enough.

He pressed on and used his strength to try and push Blake down. Noctis wasn't able to follow through as he saw a yellow fist coming from his right. Thanks to the power of the royal blood Noctis was able to move his head back without backing away from Blake. It was a good thing too, for that wasn't just a normal punch. Apparently those gauntlets had shotgun rounds in them.

The weapons here really are something else.

"What?" Was what Xiao-Long said before Noctis headed butted her and then kicked her away from him.

Unfortunately the moment he gave to Xiao-Long was all Blake needed to slip away from his pressure. She used her agility to create space between them. Then, to Noctis's surprise, she unsheathed her weapon.

Noctis assumed that her weapon was just a black cleaver. Turns out that there was a katana underneath the cleaver, with a pistol as a handle.

She raised her pistol and began firing but Noctis raised his left hand a summoned a shield. Blocking all the shots.

Footsteps. Noctis saw Rose coming from his left and Schnee from the right. Noctis made no effort to move. He waited as they got close enough and then phased right through them. Causing both of them to collide with each other. They didn't fall but the two girls were staggered and angry at each other.

"Ruby!" Shouted Schnee.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Heads up!" Shouted Noctis as he bashed Schnee's with his shield, sending her to the floor. He then tried to swipe at Rose but the girl used her semblance to create some distance. She ran to Blake, who still had her gun ready.

That was fine. The moment those two were close enough to each other Noctis placed the engine blade back in his mind and summoned two handguns. Cocytus, which fired ice infused bullets, and Swelter, which fired bullets infused with fire.

With a cocky smile on his face Noctis began firing at the two girls, causing them to disperse from each other.

"TAKE THIS!" Xiao-Long announced her arrival by shouting.

"Wait Yang!" Shouted Schnee. Though it didn't matter.

Because again, her fist did not connect as Noctis simply phased so that he was behind her. He pointed Cocytus to her back and fired three shots. Her torso was now encased in ice and her movement became much more rigged. Because of that Xiao-Long could could do nothing to doge the kick to the head that sent her down to floor again.

"Ruby! Control your sister!" Shouted a frustrated Schnee. "She is letting her temper get the better of her and that is making us look bad!"

The next thing that happened caught Noctis off guard. Some sort of weird looking symbol appeared below Schnee. Whatever it was caused her entire body to glow white. Noctis didn't know what it was and he didn't want to find out. Looking up into the air he threw his engine blade high in the air and then warped. The moment he warped Schnee came charging right at him.

"Whoa…" Was all Noctis could say as he saw Schnee move at a incredible speed below him.

Whatever that symbol is, it made her move a hell of lot faster than she has before.

"Damn it where did he-"

"Weiss, above you!" Rose shouted just too late. The moment Schnee looked up Noctis already had his two guns locked on to her and began firing. A swarm of bullets engulfed the white haired girl. The barraged stopped as Noctis clip had to focus on a safe landing. He threw his sword back down to the ground and warped to the floor.

The moment he landed Noctis summoned his shield. Good thing too, because Rose and Blake began firing their guns right at him. The sniper and pistol where keeping him pinned down but not for long because the bullets soon stopped, which meant they needed time to reload. However the two girls choose not to do so. Knowing that Noctis wouldn't give them the chance

they charged at him instead, with scythe and sword.

Noctis removed the shield and brought forth the storm lance, a polearm that was enchanted with lightning.

Using the range to his advantage he swiped at the girl's legs, he hit Rose but Blake was able to jump over the low attack and appear overhead. Rose fell to the floor, twitching a bit over the shock. Blake brought down her sword and cleaver. Noctis raised his polearm above him, blocking the attack. He wasn't able to retaliate though as Blake lived up to her faunus nature by leaping off his polearm and getting to safety.

Once Blake had landed She charged at him again. Noctis, seeing the cleaver and katana, discarded the polearm and brought forth a pair of sharp daggers. He met Blake head on and the two began a barrage of attacks. Daggers clashed against her swords and for just a moment the two seemed locked in an even duel.

That moment sooned past and Noctis superior speed and strength began to overwhelm the young girl. He broke past her guard, leaving her wide open. Noctis was about to land a finishing blow, that is until Blake was launched backwards and Noctis sliced what looked to be a clone of hers. It distracted him, for just a moment but Noctis pressed on. He threw the daggers at her and closed the distance between them yet again with a warp strike. Only this time he warped behind her.

Then Noctis sealed the deal with two daggers to the back. Blake fell to the floor and didn't look like she was getting back up.

Which is good because now Noctis has to deal with an angry blond woman whose eyes were glowing red.

"You don't stay down do you?" asked Noctis.

"Nope!" She charged at him again. A barrage of fists coming for his face, but not single one of them landed on him. Every fist that was thrown at him, every shot that came from her gauntlet was evaded thanks to his powers. With every attack Noctis made sure to phase through each one.

"Stay still!" She yelled.

"Don't wanna." He said with the voice of a child.

"ARGH!" Letting her temper get the better of her, Xiao-Long threw a wild haymaker. Though this time Noctis made no effort to dodge. Instead he summoned forth the engine blade and parried her attack. "Wha-" She didn't get a chance to finish as Noctis gave a large slash across her torso, sending her to the floor.

That's three down and one to go.

"Oh man…" Was all Rose could say as all her partners fall to the floor while Noctis had yet to receive the hit. "Um…"

"There's always surrendering." Offered Noctis. "Trust me, you'll get less bruises if you do so."

For just a brief moment a moment Rose eyes looked like was considering that option. But then she shook the notion out of her head and instead gave Noctis a fierce smile.

"I can't just quit can I professor? You can't just throw in the towel when things are looking bad." She ready her scythe, with the full intent of dueling Noctis by herself.

"So your gonna fight me by yourself? And if you lose?"

"Then I'll accept it and move on, no point in looking back."

Noctis couldn't fight the smile that tugged on his lips.

Rose charged at him with incredible speed. A trail of red roses following behind her, she used her momentum to try and push Noctis off his feet but the young man stood his ground. The two blades collided for just a moment but Rose jumped back to create some space. She then used that space to fired several more sniper shots at Noctis but it was no use. The bullets went through him as body phased in blue light.

Seeing that bullets would be worthless against him Rose came at him with her Scythe. The two began to clash against one another. With Noctis's engine blade matching blow for blow against Rose's crescent rose. The strikes became faster and faster, with Rose using her semblance to speed up her attacks and Noctis tapping into his magic reserves in order to keep up.

Both Goodwitch and the students looked on in awe as red and blue light began to engulf the two fighters.

But as the fight continued it became apparent who was coming out on top. With every strike Rose's attacks became slower. Her arms becoming numb from the vibrations that were caused from Noctis's own attacks. She made on last final push but it was no use. Using both hands Noctis put his strength into one last swing and overpowered the young girl, sending her to the floor.

Rose tired to get up but it was too difficult. Her body was covered in sweat and the fatigue of the fight and the overuse of her semblance began to show.

Still, Noctis was in no better shape. His breathing became heavy as well, and his face along with his clothes were covered in sweat. He looked to Goodwitch, wondering just how much father he needed to take this.

"Um...Are we done?" He asked.

"Oh, um Y-Yes." What? Was she distracted by the fight? "The winner is Professor Caelum."

Was there a reason to announce the victor like that? Seemed pretty trivial to Noctis but he is currently too sweaty to complain about it.

"You okay?" He made his way to Rose and offered his hand to her. She took it and Noctis gently helped her up.

"Y-Yeah." Unbeknownst to Noctis, Rose became a bit flustered at having him so close. "Thanks."

Noctis nodded at her appreciation and then went to make sure the other three girls were okay. He could see them all starting to move about on the floor. Really, this aura was an amazing thing. What Noctis did was enough to put down demons and magitek soldiers. Yet, these four girls were able to take his attacks and get back a few moments later.

He helped Schnee, then Blake and then Xiao-Long. They gave him their thanks before they made there way to Goodwitch, most likely to be evaluated.

"As you can see class, when faced against a professional Huntsmen things can become incredibly difficult. Team RWBY, you all fought well but do you realize where your mistake was?"

The four girls looked to each other, trying to find out the answer to Goodwitch's question.

"You did not fight as a team. Rather, there were moments in which you got in each other's way." Noctis kinda felt sorry for the girls. They seemed rather downcast at the criticism they were receiving. "Remember, this isn't Grimm you are fighting, they won't give you a chance to fall back and plan."

The girls nodded their heads.

"Do not be discouraged, this was meant to point out weakness. Not to be rude but you were never expected to defeat Professor Caelum." Goodwitch flashed a look at him. A look that told him to say something to the girls.

"You girls did fine." Goodwitch and team RWBY just stared at him for that lackluster statement. "Um I mean...You girls fought really well." Can the five women stop looking at him like that? He was raised to run a kingdom, not give pep talks to teenage girls!

"Well, in any case you may take yo-"

"OH, Wait I have question!" Rose suddenly said, interrupting the professor before she can dismiss then to their seats. "For Professor Caelum!" SHe turned to him, wondering if that was okay.

"Yeah sure, What do-" Noctis was cut short when Rose just zipped right too him and began to spurt out words at a rapid pace.

"What was that sword?! What was that shield?! Those guns?! What about those spears?! How many weapons can you pull?! Can I see one?! Please!" Rose asked as jumped up and down fight in front of Noctis.

"Um...I don't….Well I could…" Noctis wasn't really sure what to do in this situation. The young girl getting all bubbly from his weapons was a first for Noctis. He looked to Goodwitch for help but she merely shrugged.

"All right that's enough." Thankfully, Xiao-Long came from behind and pulled Rose away from him, saving him from any further embarrassment. "Sorry about that Prof, she gets excited when it comes to weapon. C'mon sis."

"Yaaannngggg…"Rose let out a low whine as she was pulled a way.

"Honestly, so embarrassing." Said Schnee. "Please excuse us Professor Caelum." She gave a small bow before heading to her seats. Which left…

"Um…"Blake stood there, not really sure what to say to him. Noctis too was left uncertain with his words. Still, he felt that he should at least say something.

"Nice...um, moves."

"Y-Yeah. You too."

With that awkward exchange over Blake made her way back to the seats.

"How are you feeling Professor Caelum? Are you up for another fight?" Goodwitch asked as she evaluated him up and down.

"A little sweaty but I'm good for another."

"Very well, Team CRDL, please make your way down here."

Funny, Noctis could have sworn he heard the sound of grown men whimpering…

* * *

Far from Beacon, in the city of Vale, there was conversation going one that had the utmost importance.

"Roman Torchwick. Thank you for joining us." Cinder Fall, and her two lackeys, were seated in a private room at a no named bar that asked no questions and wasn't picky about their customers. The older woman had sent an invitation to her helper. She was glad to see that he had come, along with Neo who seemed rather bored at the moment.

"Pleasures all mine, Not every day you ask to meet in person. The occasion must be special." He took a seat, with Neo taking one right next to him. "I supposed its business related. Right?" He was correct, Cinder did not call him for pleasure. Still, that did not mean she didn't know how to host. There is a reason why a bottle of expensive wine and a few glasses laid on the table.

She poured herself a drink and then one to Roman, she handed it to him and he accepted it with the manners one would expect from a professional thief.

"You are correct, I called in regards to our potential ally. Adam Taurus." It was several days ago when Cinder spoke to him at the jail cell. They discussed potential terms, but weren't able to go into further details due to restraints. Thankfully, Neo's particular semblance made leaving so much easier.

"Oh?" Roman's curiosity was peaked. "I was curious as to why you didn't bust the animal out of jail the first time. Though I figured that doing so would be too reckless."

Reckless is correct. To bust out Adam Taurus so soon would most likely draw attention in the worst way. Cinder doesn't need that right now. She does need Taurus to be a free man but she needs to do it discreetly. That is where Roman comes in.

"True, the attention it would cause would be more harm than good for our cause. Which is why I called you." Roman raised an eyebrow at her statement. Cinder put the wine glass down and then snapped her finger, Emerald got up from her seat and handed Roman an envelope. "Open it."

He did as she said. "What the?" Roman was confused by the happened to be a picture of girl with cat ears and black hair. "Okay, I'll bite. Who's the animal?"

"That is Adam Taurus's former partner. Blake Belladonna." Her words did very little in catching the thief's attention. He still looked confused as to what exactly he should be doing with this. "Allow me to explain, Adam will lend us his aid under two conditions."

"I'm listening." It's a good thing he was, because Neo was had just tuned out of the conversation. Finding it to be to boring for her taste.

"We break him out and we help him locate his former partner." Perhaps it was simplified a bit too much but Cinder wasn't one to waste words on a simple matter.

"So he wants us to save his mate?" Roman said as he kept examining the various photos they were able to scrounge. Taurus had a few of them for his personal collection. What the collection exactly was isn't something Cinder wishes to know. Whatever those two beasts got up to during their heat was something she could care less about.

"Actually no, apparently She betrayed him. Which led to his capture. He wants revenge."

"That's it?" It was obvious that Roman wasn't at all concerned about Taurus demands. Cinder didn't blame him. They were so childish and petty, which showed just how little of a man Taurus was. Still, no matter how pathetic he may be Cinder still needs his alliance if she ever wishes to have the White Fang under her control. "Well, now I see why you called me. You want me to make a few calls."

Indeed she did. Roman's connections run deep throughout the city of Vale. It's no surprise when your the top criminal in this city.

"To break Taurus out, we need to do it discreetly. Which is why I want you to pull some strings and schedule a prisoner transfer for Adam Taurus." A prisoner transfer is possibly the best way to break him out under the radar. By the time any one realizes, it would be too late.

"I see, I have enough men in my pockets to make this happen but who are you gonna get to drive the transfer vehicle?" Cinder answered his question by pointing to Mercury and Emerald.

"Neo would be greatly appreciated as well." Cinder looked to Neo, who had taken her eyes of her scroll. "What do you say?" The small woman seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before she flashed a malicious grin and nodded her head. "Wonderfull. Then all that needs to be taken care of is finding the girl."

"That will take some time." Roman said as he took another sip from his wine glass.

"It won't." Cinder's response caught him off guard. "That info was to keep you in the loop but we know where she is right now." Keeping Roman updated was a goodway to prevent any bad blood between the two, at least for now. Oh, when the time comes Cinder will have a plan for him but for now they can play nice. "Isn't that right Mercury?"

"Yes, ma'am. Me and Emerald where able to locate a man by the name of Tukson. A former White Fang member who deserted the cause."

"You can thank Adam for telling us about him." Said Emerald.

"Right." Continued Mercury. "Me and Em payed him a little visit for his betrayal and to see if he had any other info on our missing girl. Wasn't hard to find, the loser had a bookstore right in the middle of Vale." A dark chuckle escaped his lips before he continued with his story. "Anyways it took a little 'convincing' but we were able to find out that Tukson had a conversation with Blake. She came to him for help and he was happy to do so. Because of that he knew where she went after leaving Taurus."

"Alright, so where is she?" Asked Roman.

Cinder looked at the photos of the young girl. A cruel smile was creeping onto her face.

"Beacon Academy…"

 **To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will have Noctis going to forever fall and spending time with JNPR. Also, Amber will meet Team RWBY.

Also, I'm sorry to say there will be no update for Noctis de Avium this month. Sorry.


End file.
